Me, You and My Medication
by xShelliAteYourSandwichx
Summary: She’s the pink haired bombshell Ted just can’t stop thinking about.
1. Clarissa

**Me, You and My Medication.**

A bit of a new thing, trying it out to see where it goes... Title credit to Boys Like Girls. And of course, I own nothing but the OC.

* * *

**Chapter One: Clarissa**

I can't put my finger on it.

There's just something there that she has, that every single one of the other girls just doesn't. She's unique, she's real. Not like most of the other diva's that roamed these halls and act as if they were completely better than everyone.

This girl, she has this childish side to her, one that makes her glow; the way she incorporates Hello Kitty jewelry into her outfits or how she always carries a bag of Skittles with her wherever she goes. I don't know, for someone who was twenty-five, she had the personality of an eighteen year old.

And although, I would probably think her appearance or personality should annoy me, it doesn't. There's just some type of allure there that makes her so attractive to me. For lack of a more descriptive phrase, she fascinates me.

She's been working behind the scenes as an on-screen interviewer and any chances I get, I converse with her. We talk about upcoming events and storylines; she always has something new and exciting worth telling. The way she flashed her pearly white teeth when she smiles brightens up any day, despite whether it's going well or not, she seems to have a way of making it twenty times better.

As I make my way into the dining room for breakfast, I wasn't looking for her, but she was there; Cody sitting right next to her. "I'm actually excited for tonight's show, being able to participate in the Diva dance off with a few of the other girls," I hear her say, even though at that very moment she was dressed in purple Tinkerbell pajama pants and a plain black t-shirt.

"Teddy, finally, you're awake!" her voice rings in my head; I didn't know whether to smile or cringe when it came to the nickname she placed upon me.

"What're you guys up to?"

"I was telling Cody-bear about tonight's Diva Dance off," she smiles toward me, "We've been waiting for you for a half hour, where have you been?"

"Late night,"

She giggles, "What've I told you about them late party nights?" she jokes around as she chucks a few of her Skittles at me.

Her attempts to hurt me with hard candy was silly though, I caught a few popped them right into my mouth. "Jeez, Clarissa, what've I told you about beating people with small, round sweets?"

"You've said nothing of the sort!" she elatedly exclaims, "Cody can so back me up on this!" Her head turns to him, "Right Codes?"

He puts his hands up as he pulls his chair back, "This is between the two of you,"

Clarissa's expression changed from a smile to a slight frown, "You are so cruel, Cody-bear," she picked up her bag of Skittles from the table, "You're supposed to be on my team!" Clarissa stuck out her tongue to him.

"I am on a team, I have Legacy," he teases her, "Whatcha think about that?"

The two of them made me laugh; they were always the most comical of the three of us. "You know what?" she couldn't keep a straight face, no matter how hard she tried to. She had paused trying to figure out how exactly she'd get Cody back for not agreeing with her. "Your last tator tot is now mine!" she grabs it off his tray, laughing manically.

Cody looks from his empty tray up to our pink haired companion. "You are an evil, evil little girl." Rhodes knew as well as I did, that Clarissa was far from evil, she was the complete opposite, if anything.

"Oh Cody-doodles, that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me," she smiles sweetly before taking the tator tot and shoving it in her mouth.

"You guys are just too much."

Rhodes and looks from Clarissa, to me and then back to her, "Do you see this, he says we're too much; meanwhile he's the one we waited a half hour for,"

Clarissa rolled her eyes to me, "Yeah, I know, can you believe it? How rude" she replies.

I smirk at them, "I'm rude? It takes you like a half hour to get ready in the morning, I'm late once and you have your PJ's in a bunch?" I was sarcastic, but I don't know if she caught it.

Her facial expression changes from a smile to a sly grin. "You've just reminded me that I need to go and get ready for my photo shoot. Words just wouldn't burst out of me, I couldn't tell if she was angry at me or if she was playing around. "Camera's are calling me!" she smiles with a light chuckle. A slight breath escapes me, she sounds like she wasn't mad by my remark, or at least I hope she isn't. I'd have to catch up with her later and see how'd she's doing, just to make sure.

As she turned and began walking toward the dinning entrance, I called back at her. "Have fun with that, Clarry-boo," She looks over her shoulder and sends a wave my way, then disappears from the room.

I still can't put my finger on it…

* * *

There you go! Chapter one is finito! Hope you all enjoyed - Subscrible, review, favorite, alert and send me some love!


	2. She's Pretty in Pink

**Me, You and My Medication**

Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, alert list, favorite author requests; you guys rock, so here's another for you. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: She's Pretty In Pink**

"Teddy, answer your door already!" I hear Clarissa banging from the other side of my locker room, "I need your opinion on something."

"Teddy-bear, c'mon, I don't have a lot of time!"

As I approach the door and open it for her, she stood dressed in a ruffled-like bright pink mini skirt with a matching black corset with pink lace. Black fishnets adorned her long, slender legs a long with a pink garter and metallic black knee-high combat boots. All to match with her bright, bubble gum pink hair, accompanied with yet another, Hello Kitty piece of jewelry. She looks like a gothic princess.

"You look amazing." I was able to choke out.

"You think so?" her voice filled with excitement. "I don't know what the other divas are doing, but I thought this was most appropriate,"

Classic Clarissa.

"Do you know where Cody-doodles is? I want to get his opinion too," she asks, playing with the ruffled edges of her skirt.

"He's over at Orton's locker room, going over some stuff for our match,"

She frowned, her lacey gloved hands clasped into one another, "Ugh, Orton." she groaned. Clarissa wasn't big on Randy, only because, he didn't have a very large liking for her. And its not like he made it a secret, just the way he acted toward her was enough to convince anyone.

"Forget it then," she sighed, "That overly oiled gorilla is going to corrupt my little Cody-bear,"

"I think you've done most of the corrupting around here," I remark.

She chuckles, "I've changed Cody and you for the greater good. If you two never would've met me, you'd be wandering these halls as lifeless Ortonized zombies!" Just as she was saying that, none other than Rhodes and Orton come strolling down the hall, in our direction.

"Rissa-boo, whatcha doing around here?" Cody asks.

"I was just asking Teddy what -"

"You were just leaving," Randy orders; an intense look of disgust shot from Orton's eyes as he glares over at Clarissa. I felt the hurt in her expression as she looks between Rhodes and I, then turns and mopes silently down the hall.

"You didn't have to do that," I stood up for her, knowing that Cody was sheepish when it came to Randy.

"She's a distraction, and that is something we don't need tonight." he looks me straight in the eyes, "Petty little things like her, make you weak."

Thing…?

"She's a person, Randy, not a possession!" I snap. Rhode's looks on, shocked to see me become so distraught over Orton's reactions.

"You listen to me, DiBiase," Randy sternly says, "You keep your mouth shut the next time I talk to you, or you're truly going to regret it."

"I'll see you two in the ring."

As Orton disappears, I felt the anger in me build up. I grit my teeth as Cody tries to hold me back.

"Forget about him, man," Cody instructed, "Just chill."

I knew I had to. I took a few deep breaths, my muscles slowly relaxed, but I still felt slightly unsettled.

**X-x-X**

I didn't see Clarissa after the show, Randy must've scared her off for the evening, which made it harder to try and apologize to her for his actions. For the life of me, I can't understand why he acts the way he does to a lot of people.

'_She's infantile, someone who can destroy opportunity in an instant. Not what anyone in this business needs.'_

I'm pretty sure he was talking about her, although I don't know, he might of just said that because of his scandal last year with another diva...

"Yo, Di," Rhodes calls from behind me. "If you're looking for Rissa, she went out after the show to celebrate winning the dance off tonight."

"Where'd she go?"

"According to Ria, they went clubbing."

At that moment, I receive a text on my phone. When I pulled it out, a light smile lit on my face.

**New Text Message  
****Sender: Clarissa Train**

_Teddy-bear, wish you were here D:_

I wrote her back, asking where she was; I wanted to make things right, knowing Randy probably set her off in a bad mood. He was good at doing that to a lot of us in the locker room.

**New Text Message  
****Sender: Clarissa Train**

_Pulse Envy Night Club. We passed it on our way into town the other night.. _

I turn back over to Cody, "In the mood to go clubbing?"

A slick smile dashes upon his face; He was always such a party animal. "I'm in, if you're in,"

"Let's do this."

* * *

Here's to chapter two, hope you guys enjoyed it! The love is appreciated; Subscribe, review, favorite, alert and send me some love!


	3. What I Do

**Me, You and My Medication**

As always guys, you rock! Let's make this an awesome chapter three :D  
Chapter title credit/music lyric usage to Johnnyboyxo on Youtube for his newest album, Trannylicious, that hit iTunes Feb, 23rd, 2010. Absolutely love himmmmmm!

* * *

**Chapter Three: What I Do **

As we step into the club the music blasts, the voices travel and the lights were just as annoying as they were in the arena. It didn't take too long to find her, she was the only pink haired girl I knew who would try to get Sheamus - or Stephen as he's really known back stage - to dance; "Come on, Shea, one more dance!" she begs him, her apparel now different from earlier.

I approach the two of them, "Okay, tell me Farrelly, how much has she had to drink?"

"Jeez, Teddy, you don't seem to have any faith in me when it comes to partying, do you?" Clarissa murmurs. She does get a little over the edge when it comes to clubbing or parties, despite how innocent she may come off to everyone.

"In all honesty, she's had like two drinks, within the past hour, Hardy and I have been keeping an eye on her."

"Thanks, man." I reply.

"No problem." he says.

That's sort of how Clarissa and I met. Earlier this year, she went to a club with Maria, Matt and a few of the others, she had a bit too much to drink and almost got into a load of trouble. Stephen and I just seemed to walk in on the right moment. Let's just say Stephen did the most damage.

The music changes suddenly, which excites Clarissa. "Oh, this is my favorite song!" she exclaims. "Please, Shea, just dance with me one more time?"

"You're a handful, aren't ya?" he questions her with a small chuckle.

She giggles as she looks from Shea to me, "I think I need another drink," she shrugs as if she's disappointed in the two of us.

"I'll take it from here," I announce, grabbing Clarissa by the hand and leading her into the crowded dance floor.

"_Boy I will make your world, in the club with my girls. Spotlights fall on my cue, this floor's made for us two…"_

Clarissa is a pretty great dancer, she definitely knew how to let loose, although, I can't really tell if that was the alcohol showing or if she just really knew what she was doing. I missed the dance off, so I can't really judge.

"Listen, Clarry-boo, I wanted to talk to you about something,"

Her hands ran through her hair as she shook her hips, "What're ya thinking, Teddy-bear?" she inquires.

"_Grab my waist and hold me tight, sideways step from left to right. Two walks front until we spin, drop it low just like I can…"_

I went along with the lyrics of the song and grab her by her waist, pulling her in closer to me. "Teddy, you beast!" she giggled.

Okay, so the alcohol is definitely speaking for her, I've never once heard the word 'beast' come out of her mouth. "I'm really sorry for the way Randy treated you," I begin.

"_Let's keep this part between us two; once we dance I make them blue. Woo boys over yes that's true, baby boy that's what I do…"_

She slams her hand into my chest, "I could seriously care less about that over dramatic, jacked up sour patch," Nothing seems to get this girl down for too long, does it?

"But thanks for being a gentleman and apologizing on his behalf, I appreciate it." she smiles.

I absolutely love it when she flashes her perfect teeth the way she does. Even when she was drunk, Clarissa still came off semi-innocent.

**X-x-X**

By the time the end of the night came around, Clarissa was literally passing out on me. Rhodes and I escort her to our car, and head back to the hotel for the night. As Cody drove, I sat in the back seat with Clarissa.

She had her head leaned up on my chest, I watch as her eyes try to fight the urge to close, "Rissa, stay awake, we're almost at the hotel."

"Oh Teddy, I can't help it, you're so comfy," she lightly giggles, in between yawns.

"Please tell me you have your room key on you,"

She laughs delicately, "No, are you kidding, I thought I was going to lose it, so I gave it to Eve."

Smart one…

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Cody breaks the ice, "Try calling Eve."

"If that doesn't work, we're down to one option."

I didn't have Eve's cell number listed in my phone, so I grab it out of Clarissa's. There was no dial tone; it just went straight to voicemail. This was just my luck.

"Her phones either turned off or it died."

Cody's eyes caught mine through the rear-view mirror, "I guess she just gonna have to bunk with us for the night, man."

"There's no way that I'm sharing a bed with you," I reply.

"I love you man, but not anywhere close to a love like that," Cody shot back at me with a smirk plastered on his face.

When we pull into the parking lot, Clarissa was already passed out. Cody helps me get Rissa out of the car.

"Yo, dude, I promised the guys I'd be back for beer pong, so I'm gonna leave you two alone for the night," Cody says as soon as we get to the hotel room. "Don't do anything I wouldn't!" he winks at me.

"You're so sick, man." I roll my eyes to him as I lay Clarissa's sleeping silhouette down on one of the hotel beds. "I'd come with you, but I'm literally beat and I don't want her wandering around if she wakes up."

"It's cool, there's always next time." he replies, "Well, anyway I'll talk to you later,"

After Cody left, I switch into some sweat pants and lay down next to Clarissa. She rolls over in her sleep, her head rests peacefully on my right bicep, and her arm sprawled softly across my bare chest.

I turn on the television and flip thru a few of the channels before I settle for some old school Superman cartoons. Chuckling lowly to myself, I feel her grip tighten - but not too much - as she snuggles her head against my arm.

"I love you, Teddy-bear." I hear her stammer in her sleep.

My eyes drift onto her, just to see if she might have been awake, but she wasn't. A tiny smile found its way onto my face as I brush my lips against the edge of her forehead. Whether she meant it or not, it was still surprising to hear it come out of her mouth while she was asleep.

"I love you too, Clarry-boo."

It didn't matter to me though, because I know I do.

* * *

Can I get an 'Aw!!!' Hope you all enjoyed, hope the waits worth reading and reviewing. Subscrible, review, alert, favorite and all that good stuff inbetween.


	4. Confrontation

**You, Me and My Medication **

All I have to say is this; I love you guys, thanks again for the motivation. Oh, did any of you actually look up the song from the last chapter? If you did, leave some feedback in your review! With all that said; now please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Confrontation**

I woke up this morning to see Clarissa staring at me, her chin propped on her arms which rested comfortably on my chest.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" she greets me in a low, calm voice.

My eyes switch from her face to the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand between the two beds; 8:30 AM. "I made coffee if you interested," she lifts herself off of me, "I even ordered room service for breakfast, because you and Cody-bear, over there, were passed out."

I look to the direction she was pointing, to notice Cody sprawled across the other bed, snoring lightly into a pillow. I sit up and stretch, that had to be one of the best amounts of sleep I have had in a while. Clarissa pours a cup of coffee and hands it over to me, without even having to be asked to do so, "So, by the looks of everything, I can only come to two conclusions," she starts. I stay quiet, still trying to let my mind wake up as I watch her pour herself a cup of coffee and sit beside me.

"Either we both had a magical night, drunk as all hell and come a few days I'll find out that I'm pregnant with your baby, which will come out looking a lot like you with amazingly bright pink hair. Or," she pauses.

"I left my room key with one of the girls, was so drunk that I fell asleep, so you and Cody-boo let me stay a night your hotel room." I can't help but chuckle at her sarcasm as I took a sip of my hot coffee, it was good to know that she trusted Rhodes and I enough to know we'd never try and take advantage of her.

"I'd have to go with the first one," I chuckle, "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

She giggles, jokingly smacking her fist into my arm, "I wouldn't know, I couldn't feel a thing." she replies

"I'm appalled!" I exclaim. "You weren't saying that last night!"

"Oh Teddy-bear, you couldn't tell that I was faking it?" she laughs. Clarissa pulls over the food cart, "I got your favorite; pancakes with strawberry jelly, hash browns and bacon."

"Oh, I see, you insult my ego and then you try to win me over with breakfast,"

She giggles at my sad attempts to be comical, "Is it working?" Clarissa asks.

I look down to the tray of food, than back up to her, "So far, yes, yes it is." I snicker.

"Well then," she says as she hands me a fork, "Dig in and enjoy."

**x-X-x**

After breakfast, Clarissa went back to her room to get showered and changed, she was telling me earlier how she wanted to go out and do something for the day before we had to pack up tonight and hit the road for our next show. I decide to get myself cleaned up as well, leaving the rest of the breakfast for when Cody finally decides he wants to get up.

My mind couldn't help but think back to last night, when I had been watching television with Rissa laying beside me.

"_I love you, Teddy-bear." _

She didn't say anything about it this morning; then again, I don't think she even remembers most of last night. As I finish up and get out of the tub, I wrap a towel around my waist and take a good look at my reflection in the mirror. Even though she said it, doesn't mean that she meant it in that way, right?

…Or did she?

After a change of clothes, I walk out of the bathroom to see Cody chowing down on what Clarissa had left for him. "Where you heading to?" he asks while chewing on a small piece of bacon.

"Going out with Rissa today, she wanted to head over to this exhibit thing at this art show before we pick up and leave tonight,"

"Aw, how cute, you and Clarissa are going out on a date!" Cody jests.

I button a few of the buttons on my black shirt, "Its not a date man, we're just going out."

"You know, Randy isn't going to be too happy if he hears about this," Cody brought up.

I turn to face him, while finishing up getting myself ready, "Not unless you tell him," I remark.

"Dude, I'm not going to say anything to him, but you know Randy, he has ways of finding out about these things."

I roll my eyes to the thought of Orton, "Why the hell would he care about who _we_ go out with?"

"Di, I'm just saying; I don't want Randy on your case because of Rissa," Cody answers.

Randy's opinions on anything wouldn't mean shit to me, especially when it came to

Clarissa.

"The only one Randy needs to worry about is himself." I reply grimly.

With that said, I turn and head for the door, "I'll catch you later, Codes."

"Yeah, have fun, man." he didn't sound too excited about it all.

In a way, I understand him, but sooner or later Rhodes is going to have to realize that Randy isn't as tough as he lets himself out to seem.

* * *

Ah, the fresh bloom of love, even Cody can see.. hope its well worth the read. Subscrible, review, alert and all that other good jazz!


	5. What's a MoMA?

**You, Me and My Medication **

So much thanks to all of the reviews, love, alerts and awesomeness!  
Here's to chapter five :D  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: What's a MoMA?**

I put on my jacket and left the room but while I was making my down the hall, I felt my pocket vibrate. I take my phone out of my pocket to reveal that I had received a text message, a smile eased onto my face up until I looked down and read the name listed.

**New Test Message  
****Sender: Orton **

_Don't forget Cody, you and I are carpooling tonight. Meet you in the lobby by seven. _

Ugh, I can't stand his attitude.

I push my phone back into my pocket and make my way toward the elevator. Clarissa said she'd meet me outside the hotel, so we can begin our walk to this exhibit she said she wanted to see. When I got downstairs, I saw her standing in the vestibule, patiently waiting for me to arrive. Her pink hair was bumped up in the back, with a little black bow to the side. To match, she wore a fleece black plaid hooded pea coat, dark blue denim skinny jeans embellish her legs and, instead of seeing her in stilettos, for once, she chose shiny silver flats. She is picturesque.

"Hey, are you all ready to go?" I ask, tapping her on the shoulder. She turns, a surprised smile lights up her lips.

Clarissa pulls a green headphone from her ear, "Yeah," she looks at me from top to bottom, "You look good." Would that be considered just a compliment or is she actually flirting with me..?

A soft smile arches my lips, "You're not looking too bad yourself." a soft blush appears on her cheeks as she chuckles; she's too cute. I drape my arm over her shoulders as we walk out of the hotel building. "So where exactly is this exhibit?" I ask.

"Well," she says, "How you ever been to the MoMA?" she questions.

My brows arch as I stare at her a bit confused, "What exactly is a MoMA?" I inquire.

She chuckles, "I'm guessing you've never really seen this city, have you?"

"Well, only when we come for shows, other than that, no." I confess.

"Oh my God!" she exclaims, "How can you be in the heart of New York City and never once visit the MoMA?"

I chuckle, "Well, you haven't exactly explained what a MoMA is."

Clarissa giggles as she straightens out a piece of her bangs, "MoMA stands for the Museum of Modern Arts,"

"Ah, I see."

Wow, I am a jackass.

"So, what's at the museum that you want to look at?"

What could possibly be at a museum that Clarissa would be interested in?

"Well, originally, Eve and I had made plans to go together, since we were going to be in the area for a little while anyway," she began.

"But - I don't know - she told me a few days ago that she wasn't going to be able to come with me, and the tickets were really expensive so I didn't want to waste one." a tone of disappointment came from voice.

"They have had this Tim Burton exhibit going on since December and I've wanted to check it out for so long,"

Clarissa looks up to me, "And, it means a lot that you're coming with me."

**x-X-x**

After walking a few blocks we finally came across the building we were looking for. As we step inside, the main room was covered, from the floor and to the walls in art work. "This place is huge," I observe.

"Well, this is only the first floor, the exhibit is down the hall and up the stairs." she points out.

We walk slowly through the large room, so we could take in all the art work and sculptures that were presented before us. On the wall, lit in neon lighting was display in a circle, reading _'Human, Desire, Hope, Dream, Need, Human'_

"Don't get it." I mumble to myself.

Clarissa looks away from something and approaches me, "How do you not get it?" she asks me, her left hand sitting lightly on my shoulder.

"I don't understand the meaning behind it," I confess.

"Its written down here," she replies.

"_Words relating to human want light up in a pulsing cycle, continually evoking and replacing meaning. By offering words and taking them away, this work disrupts viewers' habits of perception. Nauman believes that language is "a very powerful tool"; he was inspired to use neon tubing because of the convincing messages and hypnotic aura of neon advertisements. Here, with irony, the artist uses this flashing commercial medium—with all its wires exposed—to address fundamental elements of human experience."_

I thought for a minute, trying to make sense of what she had just read to me, "So what it is is just a cycle of reoccurring human need?" I solicit to her.

"Exactly."

"So the flashing lights are supposed to draw the viewer into the actual meaning behind the art?"

"Precisely, it is to make you think a deeper about the message inside the core of the artist." she says, "This one is actually one of my favorite pieces, because it does back you think a bit about it."

"So, let me ask you something," I say. Her mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes wait silent for me to continue, "You weren't born in New York, but apparently you've been here before?"

"There's so much about me you don't know, Teddy-bear." she chuckles. She began to walk toward the hall, to our right. I follow closely behind her, "What could I possibly not know about you?"

"Well, there are a few things," she brought up.

"Which would be?"

She turns to me and chuckles, "You're just going to have to wait and find out, because we've made it!" she squeals excitedly, pointing to the sign above her head.

What a tease.

* * *

What do you guys think? Is Clarissa really a tease? Let me know! Subscibe, review, favorite, alert and send the love my way!


	6. Nothing Good Can Stay

**You, Me and My Medication **

I see some new faces in these reviews, I'm really starting to like this, guys!

As always, thanks a bunch and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Nothing Good Can Stay**

Visiting the museum took up the entire day, but I didn't mind it at all; it made Clarissa happy. I still don't understand how a girl like her would be into something like that but even just knowing that amazes me. She really is not like the divas. The sun was already setting as we step out onto the sidewalk and back into the streets. It was a quarter to seven o'clock and I was literally starving.

"Here." Clarissa says, pulling out a bag of Skittles from her jacket pocket.

"What's this for?" I ask.

"You're putting on that face as if you're going to start munching on your own hand," she chuckles.

Okay, she has to be a mind reader or something.

"Well, once we get back to the hotel, why don't we grab a bite to eat in the dining room before we hit the road?"

"Yeah, that sounds -" I thought for a moment at what she had just said. "Oh, shit!"

Clarissa looks at me in confusion. "Is everything alright?" Just as I was about to say something I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. As I pull it out, the screen flashes an incoming text message;

**New Test Message  
Sender: Cody Rhodes**

_Dude, where are you? I'm trying not to bust your cover but Orton's going all ape shit on me! _

I flip my phone to the keyboard and try to write as quick as possible. I have fifteen minutes before Randy wants to meet with us in the lobby and it's going to take at least ten for us to reach the hotel. This, sure as hell, isn't going to be easy.

"We have to get back to the hotel; Orton's carpooling and wants to leave by seven." I feel completely horrible to have to rush the end of the day like this, but having to sit in a car with Randy for seven hours and hear him complain about how I am late isn't going to make me want to move any slower.

"Okay?"

We race back to the hotel to see Cody standing in the vestibule, anxiously looking out for the likes of Orton. "Here's the key, now go!" Cody instructs, "You have five minutes!"

"Clarissa, I'm so sorry -"

As I try to make my apology quick and painless as possible, she cuts me off, adding in herself to this messed up equation, "At least let me help you get your stuff together," she insists. "I know off hand, Orton isn't the best person to try and get along with."

She follows me hastily up to the hotel room and we literally rush to pick up whatever was left in the room. While scurrying around, I apologized as much as I could. "I feel like a complete jerk, I'm so sorry to be hurrying off like this,"

"Teddy, seriously, don't worry about it, I totally understand," she smiles as she helps me stuff a couple of things into my duffel bag. "The girls get that way sometimes too, I guess it all depends on who you travel with," she shrugs. Clarissa is definitely an amazing girl. I don't think anyone else would let a guy, like me, off the hook like that…Maybe she's planning to get me back for it sometime down the road...

She escorts me back down to the lobby, where we, again, meet up with Rhodes. "So, I guess I won't be seeing you guys for like another day or two," Clarissa shifts on her feet, "And in that case, text me, because I'm sharing a car with three aggressive drivers and I think I'm going to need the contact to keep me sane."

"Ditto," Rhodes replies. "I'm dreading the intense work-out Orton has planned for tomorrow morning," Kill me, please, before I have to go through another round of that again.

"Jeez, you're kidding me?" Clarissa asks.

Oh, she doesn't even have a clue.

"It's to 'Keep our body and minds focused of higher, better standards'" I imitate with air quotes.

Clarissa chuckles, "That guy seriously needs to get over himself." she shook her head, amused by how overly dramatic Randy seems to take our careers.

"Really, do I?" we hear from behind us.

Oh, shit.

Rhodes was the first one to say anything out of the three of us, "She's just kidding, you know." Although, we all knew she was being completely honest. Suck up.

"What is there for me to get over?" he asks her, approaching us ever so slowly, trying to display that viper-esque attitude he loved to show off in the ring.

"You see, I, for one will always be able to go somewhere in my career," he starts; now standing only inches away from her. "You, on the other hand, will always be nothing but a trashy piece of garbage, whoring yourself around like you belong on some type of pedestal. You will never reach my level."

The aggravation flamed in her eyes, as she glares up to him. A slick smirk held on his face as if he felt like he had accomplished something. Not too soon later did her left palm connect with his face, the impact echoed in the main lobby, as people stop and stare at the showdown that persisted between the two, "Rot in hell, Randy Orton." Clarissa chokes out before turning around and walking out of sight.

I don't know whether to follow her or stay where I am, because of the total shock of seeing completely different side to her than what I was used to. As Cody got Orton out of the building and persuaded him to calm down, Randy exclaimed every vile name he could think of. He then turns to me, a demented look flashes in his eyes. "You and Cody will not associate yourselves with someone beneath your standards, any longer."

Life is about to get extremely unbearable.

* * *

Uh-oh, what's going to happen between Ted and Clarissa? Subscribe, review, favorite and all that other delicious stuff to find out! :D


	7. Withdrawal

**Me, You and My Medication**

Aw, I love you, guys. You all amaze me, lets hope this chapter is just as awesome.  
Thanks for all of the reviews and love, its mucho appreciated!  
Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Withdrawal**

I haven't seen her since Friday. The withdrawal is literally killing me; Clarissa is like a drug, and without my fix, I might as well just go insane. And I want to, on one person specifically. What Randy said has echoed in my head, rattling my brain. It destroyed me to see her walk away. I didn't want her to; I wanted to say something, to fight back. It didn't work like that; not even close.

I woke this morning feeling like I hit my lowest point. Going down into the dining room, I didn't see Clarissa. I was really hoping to, I miss her. No sign of her pink hair, her Hello Kitty pajamas; nothing. I have tried texting her over the course of the two days; during the drive to New Hampshire, all the breaks I had away from Orton, even this morning when I got up.

No new text messages have entered my inbox… Well, none from her. I grab a few snacks from the counter and sit down at a close table. This really sucks, it really truly does. Who knew a girl could make someone hit the bottom, especially this hard. A thought then strikes my mind. I get up and jet out of the dining room and down the hall to the main lobby. There was no one standing at the reception desk, so I waited for a moment. After feeling completely ignored, my hand slammed down on the bell pretty hard.

"Can I help you?" a brunette haired woman came out from the back room.

"Actually, yes, you can." I reply, "I'm looking for a Clarissa Train," I start, "Can you tell me what room she's staying in.

"Clarissa Train?" she asks.

"Yeah," I answer, "She's about five-six, light skin, pink hair."

"I'm so sorry, sir," the receptionist says, "but there's no one listed under this hotel in that name, nor have we seen anyone you've described."

…What?

"That has to be wrong, you see, we're entertainers and literally all of us are booked into this hotel."

"Well, apparently all of you aren't,"

Ughhhh! You have to be kidding me!

"Alright, sorry if I wasted your time," I answer, "And thanks."

I walk away from the desk; this whole total defeat thing is really starting to take its toll on me. I try to think of anywhere she could possibly be, or anyone she could be with. If she's not in a hotel then she's staying with someone, but who that is exactly…

"Eve." I say out loud to myself.

The only other diva I could think of would be Maria, but she, out-of-the-blue, was just released. And those two are the only diva's she's really close with. My fingers hit the keyboard of my phone like thunder, as I type away to her trying to find some answers as to where Clarissa could possibly be.

**One New Text Message  
****Sender: Eve Torres **

_She's not staying with the girls and I at the hotel. _

I roll my eyes at her text, a little more information than that is going to be needed. I wrote to her again, this time asking if she knew of her whereabouts and then waited a few minutes.

**One New Text Message  
Sender: Eve Torres**

_She said she got into an argument with Orton and wanted to be left alone. _

Wow, does she really think I'm going to seek out Randy on Rissa or something? Jeez, do I seriously come off as some type of asshole?

This time I pressed on Eve about the situation, I wasn't backing down from this. Eve knew me too well by now to understand that, that's how I've always been, aside from being a part of Legacy with Orton.

**One New Message  
****Sender: Eve Torres**

_She's home. It's about a forty-five minute drive from here. She said she wanted some time to relax and have a moment to think. _

She lives in New Hampshire?

I wrote one final message to Eve about Clarissa's home address. She sent me one back with directions on how to get there, the street and the house number. Bingo. I smile to myself, finally reaching success and run out of the hotel to find my rental car. I didn't care what Randy said last night, he's not holding me back from getting what I want.

And I will make sure of that, despite the actions I might have to take.

* * *

Poor Teddy, Clarissa's got him like a love sick puppy! Subscribe, review, alert and all that other good, delicious jazz; more soon!


	8. Confessions

**Me, You and My Medication**

Awesome, awesome, awesome. I love you all; mucho appreciation.  
Enjoy, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Confessions **

The sun shone through my windows as I drove down the streets of this quiet, well kept neighborhood. Franklin, New Hampshire. She was definitely right when she said there were things about her that I didn't know…

This neighborhood is so plain, so… normal. I'm not used to seeing communities like these, considering how I was brought up. Then again, Rissa wasn't raised the way that I was. The two of us are from two different worlds. Literally.

We have polar opposite personalities and yet it's still so amazing how I find myself so deeply attracted to her. Money can't buy happiness; out of all the things my father ever taught me, this is the one thing that I will always, without a doubt, remember. I don't have to buy Clarissa's love or attention, and I really think it's the best thing about her.

As I pull up to her residence, I get out of the car and observe the place a bit. A tan, two story Cape Cod stood in front of me. A white picket fence surrounds the front yard, children's toys scattered on the front yard.

Did Eve give me the right address?

Taking a deep breath, I step up to the walk way and over to the glass front door. I decide to ring the doorbell to my left, standing patiently and waiting for someone to hear me. As the door opens, I come face to face with Rissa, finally. "Teddy?" she seems more shocked to see me than anything else.

"Hey Rissa," I gave her a half hearted smile, not knowing what else to say. So, I thought on my feet and pointed back to the front yard, "Kid toys?"

Smooth Teddy, _real smooth_.

"Nieces and nephews." she replies, her right hand ran thru her slightly messy pink hair, "Um… do you want to come in?" she asks, "There's fresh coffee,"

I was hesitant for a moment, "Uh... Yeah, sure," I reply. She invites me in and closes the door, "What're you doing here?" Wow, no 'hi' or 'hello' or anything?

"I've been trying to text you for the past couple of days, but you haven't wrote me back at all, are you mad at me or something?"

She giggles to herself slightly, "I haven't been ignoring you, Teddy." she leads me thru the living room and into the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" I didn't understand it, I've been trying to get in contact with her for days and she doesn't want to talk to me…and she's laughing about it?

"Well, after I left, Randy had texted me saying that if I came in contact with either Cody or you, he'd make me 'pay for it'" she air quotes as she speaks. Rissa tone was somber; she wasn't even calling Cody by his silly nicknames or anything.

She pulls out a stool under the kitchen island, tapping on it with her hand to signal me to sit down. After, she goes over to a cabinet and pulls out a coffee cup, than picking up the pot and pouring me a fresh cup. As she hands it over to me, she continues, "I came home the other night to get some air and spend time with my family. My mom came over with my sister and my niece. We sat here last night and talked as my niece ran around the house and played," she explains.

I don't quite understand what that has to do with not answering my messages, though. I know for a fact that her phone is glued to her hand twenty-four-seven.

"Well, somehow my niece got a hold of my phone and dropped it into the toilet." she finishes.

I laugh at how she ends her story, "She dropped your phone in the toilet?" I question.

"Yeah, she came to me crying about how my phone wouldn't float."

I chuckle a little bit, but then I thought back to what she had said before all of that. "Randy texted you?" She was fixing herself her own cup, "Yeah," she answers, "That's why I was surprised to see you behind my door."

I can't believe he would steep so as to doing something like that. It angers me, it really does. Seriously, who does Orton think he is? My fist tightens as it lyes on the countertop of the island, Rissa put her hand over mine, "I don't want you to be fighting with him, Teddy." the serious tone in her voice again, her childishness nowhere in sight. I didn't like that about her.

"Rissa, its not fair to you - "

She cut me off, "Teddy, you don't understand, I'm not as big as he is. I'm never going to make it at the top of the business like you, or Rhodes or him," it sounds to me like more of a confession than a statement.

"His family has been in this business for three generations and you know as well as I do, that I'm already in deep water for getting physical with him,"

"Rissa, you know -"

"I'm probably one phone call away from getting fired!" she realizes. That's not fair, not if Randy is making threats. This business is tough and they'll call the shots on who's kept and who's worth keeping. Since Clarissa is at the lower end of the chain, and Randy's a higher up, they'd fire her on the spot. Not if I step in.

She sighs, "Well, I guess I sort of had it coming." her shoulders slunk as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," I reply.

She looks up at me, an expression of confusion fit on her face, "What makes you think that?" she questions.

"Randy's not the only third generation in this business," I reply, "Cody and I have connections too, so even if Randy tries, Codes and I will back you up,"

"After all, we witnessed it all," I continue, "And the hotel camera's come equipped with audio."

A small smile of appreciation lit up her face. "Thanks, Teddy-bear."

I laughed, "Now, there's my Rissa-boo!" I pull close to me and ruffle her hair, she chuckles as she tries to break free, shortly giving up and wrapping her arms around me.

"You're the best."

"Nah, you give me too much credit."

Randy isn't getting off easy; he has another thing coming to him if he thinks so. I'm taking matters into my own hands from now on. I'd like to see him try and stop me.

* * *

Yeah, I definitely called it; love sick puppy that just can't help but chase her. Too cute, I must say. Anywho, subscribe, review, favorite - blah, blah, blah - you should all know the drill by now xD


	9. Orton's Secrets

**Me, You and My Medication **

Thanks to my friend Christi - _Dibiaselover_ for some help with my next plotline, enjoy this one guys!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Orton's Secrets**

I have been with Clarissa all day, she had shown me around her house, we talked about things that weren't job related, and she seemed pretty calm since I told her not to worry about Orton.

Randy has constantly tried to get in contact with me since I left this morning, but I haven't picked up. I put my phone on vibrate just before I had arrived. I don't want to be bothered today, I just want a day where Rissa and I could relax and not have to worry about anything. I think she needed it, I know I sure as hell do.

Its close to around nine in the evening, by now. We had ordered take out earlier, but that was over two hours ago. Rissa had a bad craving for Chinese and she had been fussing about wanting an egg roll all day.

We have been comfortable on her bed watching some comedy flick on television for the past hour and a half. Her room was really nice, and surprisingly enough, it wasn't painted pink, it was yellow. Although, she had purple curtains up and her bed spread was neon colored with polka dots. The only thing that seemed to be Hello Kitty in her room was her pajamas and the jewelry she had placed on her vanity.

I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket, as I reach down to pull it out, my eyes check to see if it were Orton; for once, it wasn't.

**New Text Message  
****Sender: Cody Rhodes**

_Orton's been hounding me with messages man, I told him you were out visiting some family for the day…Are you gonna be back late, dude? _

I laugh out loud to Cody's message. Rissa picks her head up from against my chest. "What's so funny?" she asks.

"Oh, it's just Cody." I reply, slowly texting him back with my one free hand. I then lay my phone down on the night table next to her bed. My arm drapes slowly over the curves of her waist as she snuggles her head back to its resting place.

"This is my favorite part!" she chuckles.

I wasn't really paying too much attention to what was going on, between getting the message from Cody and lying with Clarissa. It wasn't too bad though, I really don't care as long as she's happy.

Cody didn't text me back when I told him I wasn't coming back for the night, although I did tell him I had a plan, I was referring to Orton, but with the way he's been acting up, I didn't want to say anything that would get back to him.

Rissa yawns, her head lying closer to my chest. She rubs her eyes, fighting to keep herself awake. "You want to go to sleep?" I ask.

"Stay with me?" she stares up at me, "Please?"

My left hand glides slowly through her pink hair, "If you want me to." Clarissa looks back to the television, her lips slightly curl upward.

**x-X-x**

As I wake up the next morning, I notice Rissa's all rolled up in a ball next to me. I brush some of the hair from her face, covering her a little more with the comforter. Today is going to be a long day, so I might as well make it worth our while and make a good breakfast before we hit the road back to the hotel for tonight's show. My lips lightly touch her forehead and not too soon afterward did I jump out of bed and get myself ready to start the morning.

Clarissa has to be one of the easiest people to please, especially when it comes to food; Pancakes and hash browns. It didn't surprise me that when I opened the cabinet to find the breakfast ingredients, that I find a large bag filled with tiny packets of Skittles.

Only Rissa.

While I'm cooking, I'm astounded to feel two arms wrap themselves around my waist, "Good morning, Teddy bear." Clarissa grumbles.

"Morning, Ris," I greet her; "You're just in time for breakfast!"

She lets go of me slowly and moves to the counter on my right, "Oh, you made fresh coffee!" she exclaims happily, taking a cup out of the cabinet and pouring herself some, "I love you, Teddy, let's get married!" she jokes, "But it has to be done by a midget Elvis in a sparkly vest."

"Last time I checked, we didn't wake up in Vegas," I chuckle as I set her plate on the island, "Sit and eat," I say, "We have a forty-five minute drive back to the arena and a lot to get done tonight before the show."

My phone had been sitting on the island and blinking for the longest time, "I think you have a text," Rissa brought up, her mouth slightly full of pancakes, "Can I?" she inquires, referring to reading off the message.

"Go for it." I have nothing to hide, plus its probably just Cody checking in.

"It's from Orton," she pauses for a moment, although the look on her face made was one as if she could care less.

She read out loud, "Ted, don't you ever for a second think I that cannot see right thru your scheme's; I can. I know where you are and who you are with. When you get back to the arena, you're a dead boy."

I couldn't take the message too seriously because of the funny faces Clarissa was giving my phone.

"Ooh, we're so scared, especially when you send threats thru a text!" she says, placing it down and eating the rest of her food.

Yesterday, she seemed frightened; today she was a bit more confident. It's actually kind of nice to see that Clarissa is no longer so fearful of him. I wish Cody would at least man-up a bit.

**x-X-x**

After Rissa was done getting showered and dressed, we hit the road. She had offered me my own time in the bathroom, but seeing that I don't have any other clothes to wear until we get back to the hotel, was just kind of pointless to me.

I place her bags in the trunk and then proceed to the driver's side of the car, where she waited for me. A smile lit on her face as I get in and start the car. "Oh, I can't wait to see my Cody-doodles!" she squeals in joy. "I have definitely missed my daily fixation of my Legacy boys!"

It's so cute how she acts like she's still a teenager.

After being on the road for ten minutes, she starts talking about a few things, I guess just to bring up conversation between us.

"I don't understand how a lot of these guys let the business take over their heads," she sighs.

"A lot of them came from nowhere, and pushed to get this big, and not for nothing, they still remember where they came from!" she says, "Like Matt Hardy, or John Cena…"

She trails off, "Really, anyone who isn't a complete jerk to people should be the ones rising to the top, not a person like Orton."

"Well, his dad was a big part of the business back then," I reply.

"I'm sure he was, but just because his dad made millions doesn't mean he could be able to buy his way to the top of an entertainment business," she answers, "I'd rather have career suicide, than buy my way throughout life."

Does she not know my third generation history?

"Hey, Ris?"

She turns her head away from the passenger side window, "What's up?"

"Do you know who my father is?"

Her brows arch as she stares at me, "Well, considering that you're Ted Dibiase Junior, I'm just going to take a really good guess and say he's Ted Dibiase Senior," she replies.

I laugh, "You are so clueless," I mumble.

"What're you getting at Dibiase?" she delicately smacks my arm.

"Nothing, I'll explain later." now just doesn't seem like a good time to burst her bubble.

Clarissa looks away from me, more or less, confused, so to fill the awkward void between us I turn up the radio. Of course, it's on commercials talking about men who lie, cheat and steal from their significant others. That's just going to make this car ride a little more problematic.

"Speak of the devil." Rissa mumbles, shifting her position before she looks at me, "I don't understand guys, Teddy, especially guys like Randy," she starts a rant.

"From what I've learned he's married," she says, "I have also come to know that he has an infant daughter,"

"Why would he marry someone who he pledges he loves and cares for, bring another person into the world and just cheat on them when he's on the road?"

#^&*%#$!

Still trying to keep myself focused on the road, I turn my head slowly to her, "And how do you know this?" I ask.

"Have you ever come to realize that he doesn't like the Diva's who just say no?" she replies.

"Elaborate." I say, turning my attention back to the road.

"I didn't believe it at first myself - when Maria had told me - but he has a thing for sleeping with most of the slutty parts of the Diva's."

Son of a bitch.

"He had approached after I was finished doing an interview with Jack Swagger, saying he wanted to go out to a club one night," she explains. "I had declined the offer because he just didn't seem my type…" she hesitant for a moment, "Well, that, and I'm not the type of girl who sleeps with a guy on the first date,"

I really shouldn't be surprised at anything like this, considering it sounds like something Orton would do, I guess what really catches me off guard is the fact that he went after Clarissa…it's not that she isn't beautiful, she is, but I never thought he'd been interested in someone like her.

My hands grip the steering wheel a little harder; I need to keep my cool. From all the threats that Orton would throw to Rhodes and I when it came to Clarissa, where all for the fact that he was mad at her that she wouldn't sleep with him?

He's mad over the fact that she chooses Legacy's over him?

… No, he's enraged that through all of this, she chooses me over him.

He should be. I'm one hundred times better for her than he - or anyone else - will ever be. And that's fact.


	10. Don't Worry, I Got This

**Me, You and My Medication **

We're up to TEN! Ohmigod, I am so excited! And VERY glad you all enjoyed chapter nine, I thought it was a really good moment for Clarissa and Ted. Also, I went through the other chapters and fixed the grammar – I know, it doesn't mean much to you guys, been there, read that – just thought I'd let you know.  
Anyway, with all that aside – ENJOY! :D

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Don't Worry, I Got This **

I was informed when we reached the arena earlier that I was to be in a match tonight with Randy Orton, so Clarissa and I split up afterward. She had to meet with the boss anyway, probably on what happened a few days earlier in the lobby. If anything, I could step in and say something, but the tapes should be able to back her up and prove that Clarissa wasn't the one at fault and I'm sure she can hold her own ground. I have been watching the television in my locker room, waiting to see if I'd catch Clarissa on screen, although, so far, I haven't seen her at all.

"Hey, dude, I got you a bottle of water," Cody says from behind me, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

I was hesitant for a second, trying to get my thoughts straight. I then look up at Cody, "Orton's not getting away tonight," I reply, "When things get bad out there, you know what to do," I reply, hearing Orton's music hit the arena, "Show time."

As I leave the room and make my way down the corridor to the gorilla entrance, I get stopped. "Teddy!" I hear from behind me. I turn to see Clarissa approaching me, "Ris, I don't have the time right now –"

"I just want to wish you luck," she smiles, "Please be careful." There was this look of concern in her deep brown eyes.

"I'm going to be fine," I reassure her, "I have to go. I'll meet back up with you in the locker room after the match."

She nods, "I'm going to hang out with Cody for a bit then." I turn and continue on my way to the entrance, "But I mean it Teddy, be careful!" I hear her call from behind me.

I look over my shoulder, "Don't worry so much, I got this." I hear my music blast through the arena, my body feeling tense; the adrenaline rushing right through me. Randy has walked all over me, Legacy, Clarissa; anyone. Out of all those times, he's getting what he deserves tonight.

My eyes glare and meet with his. This was my moment, this was everything. It was my chance to prove I'm worthy of it all. It wasn't about proving who the better champion is, or some type of title match, this was personal. I'm taking a stand, I'm better than him and I can prove it.

As I step into the ring now inches from his, I'm ready to meet my fate.

**x-X-x**

Halfway thru our dispute, I slip on my attack and Randy counters, slamming my body right into the mat. It leaves me lying defenseless; open to every attack possible. Right at that moment of feeling my guard pushed down, Randy begins his rampage of hits. Kicking me in every spot he knew would make a disadvantage, afterward jamming his knee's down onto my chest.

I'm done for. I've failed. It's over.

Becoming all ready to make his last move, The Viper is ready to strike, to destroy whatever is left of me; then the crowd cheers. Cody jumps up onto the apron, giving enough time to distract Orton and give me the chance to win the match. Just as I cover for him for the win, he reverses the roll and as I kick out he lunges straight for Rhodes. It was all downhill from there.

Legacy had the upper hand for a slight second before Randy starts to fight back; he knocks me out of the ring, Rhodes becoming his full target. Right as he's about to DDT Cody, I pull him out. This was over, it's done. There was no win and at the same time, there's no loss either. This war was far from being over, completely far. I'm not done yet. It's been boiling in my blood for a while, I know I can overpower him; I can't keep getting disqualified like this though.

As Cody and I step backstage, I cannot help but feel so enraged at how - even when Randy lost - he stood victorious. Cody leaves me, off to go get cleaned up and changed. That's when I remembered a certain pink haired girl I left earlier. When I return back to my locker room I open the door and Clarissa throws herself into me, her arms tightly grasping my waist. "You told me you were going to be okay!" I hear her sob, trying to catch her breath.

Is she crying?

I look down upon her, the frustration slowly disappearing. "Rissa, I am okay," I reply. The sweat on my chest didn't seem to bother her, as she dug her head deeper into it.

"You got injured, Teddy, I saw what Orton did to you!" she pushes herself away from me. The navy colored eyeliner, now streamed unevenly under her eyes.

"I'm a little bruised up, Ris, it's nothing big, really." I confess.

A few minor bruises, nothing too serious. Why is she making such a big deal about this?

"I don't want you doing this, Ted!" she yells to me. It was the first time I have ever heard her refer to me as Ted.

"Ris, what the hell are you talking about?!" I exclaim right back to her.

She looks up to me, the stains of her makeup mixed with the wet tear stains have covered the light glow of her face. "I don't want you to hurt yourself just to protect me!" she tries to breathe in-between the sobs again.

"Ris I –"

"No!" she fights back, "I cannot let you put yourself on the line just because of me," she replies, her voice growing softer. Clarissa sinks down to the floor, the tears continue to flow down her face uncontrollably.

I kneel down next to her, "Clarissa," I say, "Please, stop this." I beg.

"I can't," she answers.

My right hand strokes her back in a circular motion, "Nothing is going to happen to me, Randy isn't going to do anything that could injury me too badly, so please stop crying." I request. My hand moves slower against her back. Her breathing begins to calm a bit as I hand her a water bottle. "Are you alright?" I ask.

"No." she looks up at me, her chocolate brown pools covered in this puffy redness. This wasn't like her, at all. I have never seen her so distraught over a match before. "I'm afraid he's really going to hurt you," she says, "Is it really worth sacrificing your career for me?"

She's worried about me?

"That's not going to happen." I assure her.

"And how can you be so sure?" she inquires.

I hesitate. I don't understand how one match can totally over work her like this? It doesn't make any sense to me at all. "Well, I really can't be." I confess. I hate to admit it, but it's the truth. Anything that goes on in the squared circle could go wrong.

"Do you see what I mean?" she questions me. "Teddy, if you got severely injured by Randy, it would be my entire fault," Clarissa says. "I don't want you taking the fall for something that doesn't have anything to do with you because than I would be the bad guy."

This has everything to do with me!

"Ris, I think you worry too much," I chuckle, "I'm a trained professional; I know everything there is to know about avoiding injuries, to the best of my ability," My place my arm over her shoulders, "Now please, promise me you'll stop crying."

She nods, her breathing returning to normal, "Okay fine." She says. Clarissa doesn't have anything to worry about when it comes to me being in the ring. I can hold my own ground; I believe I pretty much proved that tonight.

"Let's go get cleaned up and go out for some ice cream or something. I think we both deserve it." I say.

I'm not going to let her down. The only way I could is if Randy kicked me until I was dead. And I am not going to let him get that chance again.

* * *

Good, bad, awesome? Let me know! Subscribe, review, alert, favorite - blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! You know what to do, so let your voices be heard and click that button, dammit! :D


	11. Something's Not Right

**Me, You and My Medication**

I was so surprised when I saw all of the reviews for chapter ten, you guys are great! Oh, did anyone else notice I flipped the 'Me' and the 'You' in the title in the last few chapters? Lol, I guess that's what happens when I stay up passed 1 AM xD

My friend Carissa - _Miamitravel - _made a great point when she said you guys should know why Clarissa got all upset, so this is what I came up with.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Something's Not Right**

It's been a few days since the whole incident in my locker room. I have tried to get myself to talk to her about it but I just don't know how to bring it up. It really shocked me to see her so upset like that, I'm worried about her, but at the same time, I need answers. I wasn't used to seeing her so down like that before.

As I lay on the bed in my hotel room, my thoughts become clouded. Things with Clarissa were starting to make sense – the night she slept in my hotel room, the day I accompanied her to the MoMA, and the night I spent at her house – not only I was completely falling in love with her but I think she's falling for me as well.

I know what I said to her the night she slept next to me in my hotel room, but even then I was second guessing it all; myself and her. But I just haven't been able to shake these feelings. I _want_ to be with her, I _want_ her to be happy; I _want_ to be the one to make her happy.

I need to know what she feels.

I don't get how I have been so oblivious to everything; she was crying the other night, not because she was afraid of me getting hurt, but because she loves me…

…Right?

Suddenly, I just have the urge to see her; I need to see if she'll talk to me about the other night. It just puzzles me how she would completely break down the way she did.

I jump off of my bed and jet out of the room and into the hall toward the elevator. When I make my way down to the dining room, I notice Rhodes and Rissa sitting across from one another on their laptops. As I approach them, I can't help but wonder what they were doing. "Morning," I greet them.

"Yo, Di." Rhodes replies, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Good morning, T-bear!" Clarissa's eyes don't move from her screen either.

I watch them for a second, not quite sure whatever it is that is so addicting to them. My eyes trail from each of their screens. "What exactly are you guys doing?" I ask.

"We're fighting each other in the Transformers video game," Cody answers.

"Yeah, Codes, is winning so far," Clarissa says, "He's already killed two of my other guys and –"

A huge explosion sound came from both of their computers; she slumps into her chair, "No fair!"

"Ha!" Cody ignites in glory, his fists rise in the air to claim victory, "I beat you!"

Rissa sticks her tongue out to him, "You're such a cheater," she replies, "Teddy distracted me, and you hit me when I was unguarded. I want a rematch!" Clarissa demands.

Cody laughs, "Not today, kid!" he slams his laptop closed, "I have a date with Mickie now, and I won't be back until later, "he replies, "Peace!"

As Rhodes exits, I look back to Clarissa, "I'm not even going to ask," I say.

"It's a long story. "she admits, closing up her laptop and slipping it into its case. "You look like you want to talk about something, everything okay?"

She knows me all too well.

"Actually, yeah, do you want to grab some coffee or something?" I question.

"Sure." she smiles. "I could definitely go for some Starbucks!"

I smile right back at her, "Starbucks it is then." I drape an arm over her shoulders as we walk out of the dining room, toward the lobby.

As we step outside and reach the car, Clarissa looks at me, the same look that I saw in her eyes last night, "I wanted to talk to you for what happened the other night," she says. This is too easy; she has to be up to something.

"What's wrong?" I didn't want her to know I was trying to get into that subject, so I just try to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Well, I was kind of waiting until after we get coffee," she shrugs as she gets into her seats and buckles herself in.

"Understandable." I reply, getting myself into the driver side, buckling in and then starting the car.

"I do want you to know that I did talk to Cody about it that night, he told me I really should talk to you," Clarissa seems rather nervous suddenly, "So, I kind of plan on doing that."

**x-X-x**

After ordering what we wanted, we sit at a booth next to a window. "So what's bothering you?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, I reacted the way that I did last night," she starts, her eyes looking straight into mine, "It's just that Randy was leaving these horrible messages on Cody's phone saying how I made things personal and that you were going to pay for it,"

"And when I saw that he was really attacking you, I just started to freak out. I didn't – and I still don't – want you putting yourself at risk because of me," Okay, now I'm starting to get it - a little bit.

"Ris, he wants to scare you, it would be his whole initiative. I don't want you to be afraid of him and there's no reason for you to worry about my safety," I reply.

"Of course I'm going to worry about your safety..." Clarissa murmurs, her eyes trailing away from mine and down to the table.

"Why?" I inquire, "Randy can try whatever he wants, it doesn't mean he can keep me down."

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

I couldn't understand what else could possibly bother her. My eyes stay locked onto her face. "No, there's something else isn't there?"

"Teddy, please, I really just don't want to talk about this right now." I didn't press the issue any longer.

Suddenly I have this feeling that what happened in my locker room wasn't what was really bothering her. It's something else… or someone else.

"_I do want you to know that I did talk to Cody about it that night…"_

Rhodes knows something I don't. Why is it that she would go to him and not to me? I can already tell that this is going to be a long day. I won't be able to talk to Cody until later on today, and that doesn't help when I have the need to want to know things without waiting for a response.

I hate it when he holds secrets!

* * *

What do you guys think Cody and Clarissa are hiding from Ted? Subscribe, review, favorite, alert and all that other stuff inbetween to find out! :D


	12. Beauty and Brains

**Me, You and My Medication**

I'm holding off on Clarissa and Cody's secret for one chapter, only because I thought you guys would like a little detail into Clarissa's background. Hope this is good!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Beauty and Brains **

We changed the subject a little while afterward, just to shake off all of the awkwardness between us. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable about anything; she already seems out of sorts as it is. "So, you never told me about your family history," Ris brought up.

"Me?" I reply.

She giggles, "Is there another Teddy Dibiase Junior, which I associate myself with?"

I chuckle at her remark; still a bit unsure of what it was she was getting at. Clarissa smiles at me, keeping up with my pace as we strolled along a walkway thru this small less crowded community. "You started saying something about it the other day in the car, about your father but then you stopped," she continues.

I thought back to a few days earlier, if I remember correctly it was during the drive back to the arena for Monday night's show. "Ah, yeah, I remember." I answer.

I am hesitant for a moment, "What exactly to you want to know?" I ask.

"Well, you did say that beside Orton, you and Cody had family in the business too," she says. "So your dad wrestled before you did?"

"Yeah, he was the 'Million Dollar Man' Ted Dibiase. I admired everything my dad did growing up, I knew at some point I wanted to be as successful as him," I reply, "But before I had begun my career, I wasn't quite sure what I wanted." Rissa's eyes met mine in a look that she made her look sympathetic or something.

"It was difficult, my dad wasn't on the road a lot, but still we didn't see each other often during the year. He'd come home two, three times a week; spend a few hours with my brothers and I, be right back on the road."

Clarissa chuckles, "I don't think anyone knows what they want when they're young," she comments, "I'm still trying to figure out if this is truly what I want to do for the rest of my life,"

I look over toward her, her eyes trailing over the sidewalk as we continue on our walk to nowhere, "Well, I guess it wasn't much of a shocker to my parents, when my brothers and I decided to go into wrestling," I reply, "What were your goals before wrestling?"

She just laughs, "I had a lot of dreams growing up, and I wanted to accomplish so much, every day it was a new ambition," Rissa sighs as if looking back to her starting point was something that she missed.

"When I was a freshman in high school, I became so interested in fashion and cosmetology, that I decided to become an art student and enroll myself into a trade school," she explains. "I took illustration for my first year, learning to actually draw people and models, while at the same time I attended trade school and was taught how to do hair and makeup."

Well, that explains why she was really psyched to visit the museum last week.

"I've loved bright colors ever since I was younger, so I began incorporating color into whatever I did. After my first year of illustration, I moved onto fashion design; every week there was a theme, and as a student I needed to come up with an accessory or an outfit, something that fit with whatever was assigned for the week,"

"Seems like you had a lot going for you then," I say, "What made you consider wrestling aside from fashion?" I ask.

"I didn't." she replies, her brown eyes move their way up to mine, "After high school, I attended FIT; the Fashion Institute of Technology, in New York City. I went there to pursue a career as a fashion designer,"

Whoa, she wasn't kidding when she said she had big dreams in store. Fashion design? She'd have to have patience, talent and the ability to take criticism for something like that… then again, just about anyone would need that type of criteria for any job.

"I met with Maria at a fashion auction, she liked most of my stuff and told me she knew someone who could help me get my career off the ground, two weeks later I was sitting in the boss's office and not too long after that I met you and Cody."

I laugh, "That's why you came off as such an art geek," I reply, a grin plays on my face, "You literally know nothing about wrestling, and yet they still hired you." Pretty amazing, I'd say, considering that most girls come from search contest and whatnot.

"I was originally put in to create costumes and help with the beauty department, but McMahon wanted me to get behind the scenes with other stuff. I still help with some of the designs and I do take part in the makeup when it comes to the photo shoots, but that's about it, really."

She looks down to her watch, noticing the time, "Speaking of that, we should get back to the hotel, I need to help set up for the diva's Saint Patrick's/Easter shoot."

As we got back to the car, I felt a little bad for what happened earlier when we were talking. _"Teddy, please, I really just don't want to talk about this right now." _Could it be so bad that she's afraid to tell me? Although, I don't understand how it would be so much easier to tell Cody and not me.

"Hey, listen Ris, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable before, I didn't mean it."

She looks at me as we get ourselves settled in the car and I start the engine, "Don't worry, about it Teddy, it's not your fault."

**x-X-x**

After coming back to the hotel and saying goodbye to Clarissa, I go back up to my hotel room to see if Rhodes might be there; he wasn't. I went back downstairs to find him in the billiard room, finishing a round with John Cena.

"Yo, Codes!" I call. Cody looks up and smirks, "Di, what's up man?" he asks.

I approach the two of them, "Actually dude, I need to talk to you about something," I say.

John and Cody re-stack the billiard balls, "What about?" he questions.

"Clarissa." I reply, just than Rhodes' facial expression changes. "What about her?"

I cross my arms over my chest and give him my signature grin, "I know there something going on between the two of you," I say, "I want to know what's going on," I continue, "And you're going to tell me."

"She promised me not to say anything to you, until she said something," Cody responds. "I swore to her that I wouldn't tell you."

That's too bad.

"Okay fine, if I beat you in a game of pool, you spill. If you win, I'll leave you alone," I bargain. "How about that; I promise I won't bug you about this if I lose?"

Cody was an awesome billiard player, so it would be a bit of a challenge for me, but I knew Cody well, so well that I knew he could never turn down a challenge. "Deal." He replies. We shook on it, John hands over his pool stick and the game began. I didn't know whether or not to feel confident on winning or afraid to find out what I might learn when it came to winning. In a way this was a lose-lose situation because if Clarissa couldn't come to me herself than it couldn't have been too good.

Cody smirks as he takes the first shot and two of his balls fall into a corner pocket. Looks like I'm going to have to put my game face on.

* * *

I hope this was a pretty good chapter for you guys. You'll find out what the big secret is in the next chapter! Subscribe, review, favorite, alert and all that other good stuff! :D


	13. Secrets Out

**Me, You and My Medication**

I think every single one of you enjoyed that - I know I did! I'm sure you're all super excited to learn about Clarissa and Cody's secret!  
Had a little help from Christ – _Dibiaselover_ – she's such a big help :D  
Now let's get to that, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Secrets Out**

I watch as the eight ball hits the corner pocket; my eyes widen and a smile lights up my face, "I beat you, now spill!" Cody looks down, his left hand runs thru his dark brown hair. I observe how he bites down on his bottom lip in nervousness.

"Dude, I really think she should be the one to tell you, man."

I cross my arms over my chest. "We had a deal, Rhodes; you lost, so now you have to let me in on what's going on." I demand.

He looks at me, the way his eyes stare into mine just screams bad news to me, "Ted, listen, I'll tell you, but you have to promise that when she comes to you about it, you know nothing," Cody says, "She'd hate me if she found out I told you. Ris came to me in confidence about this because she knew it would aggravate you," I nod and wait patiently for him to finally say something, other than what I already knew. "Ted, she was signed to be on air talent."

I smirk and chuckle escapes me, "What is so bad about that?" I ask, not quite sure of why she's making a big deal out of not telling me.

"McMahon wants to put her in-between the story line with Randy and us, man," he confesses, "She didn't want to tell you because she knew you'd be upset with it."

The facial expression changes, "What the hell?" I exclaim, "Why would he want to do something like that?" I ask, "What would even make him consider it?"

Cody drags his hand through his hair again, "Randy actually said something, he said it would make a -" He did what? I turn and storm my way out of the billiard room. Does Orton think he could just let this happen? I'm not going to let him get away with any of this. There's no way McMahon could let Clarissa go thru with this. "Ted, where are you going?" Cody yells from behind me. This is completely ridiculous; I'm not going to let this happen.

** x - X - x**

I make my way over into the bar and spot Orton over at the counter flirting with the young waitress who was serving him. When I approach him, I grab his shoulder and turn him around.

"What the hell is your problem?" I demand.

"What the hell is my problem?" he asks, as he stands and comes face to face with me, "The real question is; what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why would you get Clarissa involved in something that has nothing to do with her?" I press on the issue, "She has nothing to do with what is going on between you and I!"

Randy grins, his right hand strokes his chin before he looks straight into my eyes and replies, "I wasn't the one who said she should be involved in our dispute, McMahon was," he answers, "I don't like this just as much as you don't, but I'm telling you right now, the minute she places herself where she doesn't belong, she will pay for it."

I want so bad just to knock him down and embarrass him for the entire bar to see, but I choose not to, "Is that a threat?" I ask.

This sly expression shown on his face, he grunts before looking straight in the eyes, "No," he responds, "That's a promise."

** x - X - x**

I pace back and forth in my hotel room, thinking about this entire ordeal. It bothers me that she didn't tell me about any of this. She has to have known that sooner or later that I was going to find out about whether is came out from her mouth or from someone else.

"Di, seriously, you should let her come to you, man," Cody says as he plays on his laptop on his bed, "She's not only going to be mad at me; you do realize that she will be mad at the both of us, right?"

I stop in my tracks and look over to him, "I don't care if she gets mad at me!" I exclaim, "How come she went to you, man?" I question, "How come it was so easy for her to come to you and not to me?"It annoys me beyond belief to know that she trusts Cody more than she trusts me.

"Are you blind, dude?" Cody is now getting irritated by my remarks, "She wanted to spare your feelings until later, she cares about your input on things but she knew you weren't going to be happy about this,"

"Of course I'm not happy about this, Codes!" I exclaim my hands lay on my head, sliding thru my hair and gripping it roughly. "She's not trained for these things; she has no experience in anything but her back stage mic skills!"

"You're not getting me, Di!" Cody spat back, "McMahon saw what happened on the cameras the other day, and he called Ris in to talk to her about the whole thing,"

"He brought up pushing her between the storyline between Randy and you, she would become Legacy's valet; do all the things a manager would do," he explains.

"She would do training for the ring on her off time, while still doing her back stage interviewing here and there,"

I wait for him to finish still unsure of what her reasoning to put herself into dangerous stunts like these; she's more fragile than I am and most of the other divas. To take on more than one job is a lot to handle, as well; an interviewer, seamstress, makeup artist and an in-ring wrestler? She has to be psychotic.

"Don't you see it, Ted?" Cody asks.

Um, obviously not.

He notices how quiet and confused I must look, "She took the boss' offer because she wanted to be able to spend more time with us," he pauses, "With you especially." She wants to spend more time with me?

"So, wait until she comes to you and talks about it," Rhodes finishes, "I know she's been planning to tell you herself, she was just waiting for the right moment." He closes up his laptop, "I'm going down to the dining room to get some lunch. Want to join me?"

I look back over to him, "No, I think I'm just going to stay here." I reply. I need time to think, to breathe; clear my head. I want to talk to her about this, but without totally freaking out on her, I don't want to give her more of a reason to not come to me about things.

Breathe Teddy, breathe.

* * *

Do you guys think Clarissa is going to be happy if she finds out Cody said anything- better yet - so you think she'll make them pay for it, if she does? Subscribe, review, alert, favorite and find out! :D


	14. Crazy For This Girl

**Me, You and My Medication **

I had so many reviews, alerts and stuff in my inbox that my computer was starting to lag - WOW! I love each and every one of you guys! And I see some new faces, this is amazing! Spread the word on my story! Song credit to Evan and Jaren for the lyrics to 'Crazy for This Girl'  
Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Crazy for This Girl**

I was looking up at the ceiling when I received a text, as I reach over and glance at my phone, a smile lights up on my face. Even though I was so unbelievably pissed at the situation, I couldn't help but smile at her name.

**One New Text Message  
Sender: Clarissa Train **

_Hey, my new cell phone arrived this afternoon :D  
I'm on break over at the arena in studio B. Care to visit? _

I might as well; maybe we could talk about this, maybe we won't. Either way, she seems like she's bored. I should be straightforward with her about this though, it's not Rhodes' fault for telling me; I've been really pushy about things.

I write her back, letting her know that I'm on my way and as I got up and collect my keys and wallet off of the dresser, my phone vibrates in my hand, yet again. While I'm walking out the door, I look down to see its another message from her.

**One New Text Message  
Sender: Clarissa Train **

_Awesome :D  
Can't wait to see you! _

I dash down the hall to the elevator, as I step in and press the button to the main floor, I tap my foot impatiently for it to go a little faster. There's always that slow moving feeling I get when I want to be somewhere immediately but everything seems to run slower than a turtle; it drives me completely insane.

When it finally arrives on the main floor, the doors slide open and I literally sprint my way down the hall, but as I'm about to leave I run into the dining room for a little snack, Clarissa's favorite candy in the entire world; Skittles.

**x - X - x**

As I walk into the studio, I am overpowered by the sound of music blasting from the back of the room. I look over to the studio screen area to see Rissa lying across a blanket, her knees propped up, one hand resting in the center of her chest and the other draped over her head.

She had knee high rainbow striped socks on her light slender legs, a red mini skirt with white polka dots barely laid below her waistline, a white and pink Hello Kitty tank top covered her upper body. Her attire was colorful, it didn't really match but I don't think that was the initiative.

My eyes trail over her body and then land on her large chocolate brown pools. Clarissa looks over the photographers shoulder and meets my gaze, a large childlike grin brightens up her face. I hear the music continue in the background and as I watch her model, I can't help but smile as the lyrics ring in my head.

"_Would you look at her, she looks at me, she's got me thinking about her constantly but she doesn't know how I feel. She carries on without a doubt I wonder if she's figured out, I'm crazy for this girl. I'm crazy for this girl..." _

"Perfect, Clarissa, just perfect!" The photographer says, "Now just shift your head down a little,"

It wasn't too much longer until she was done, she jumps off the floor once the photographers release her, "Teddy!" she announces cheerfully, embracing me into a hug.

"I thought you were on a break?" I chuckle, taking in her childish outfit. As my arms wrap around her body, my hand slowly glides over her pale skin, it felt so smooth. I never noticed that before.

"They wanted to do a re-shoot of some of the poses," she replies.

She tugs on my hand and pulls me over to a bunch of studio prop crates, as she sits down I decide to sit down next to her, "I brought a snack," I say as I take the bag of Skittles out of my pocket.

"You're so horrible," she comments, "You know my biggest weakness!" she puts on that smile that she wore before, and it was simply priceless. Yes, I said it; if there was anything more priceless than me, it had to be Clarissa.

"Listen, I really do feel bad about pushing the issue earlier -" I try to start.

"Don't worry about it, Di." Ah, it seems she's taking a nickname from Rhodes now. "It's totally okay. I've been thinking about it and really, you have every right to know," she says.

"I told Cody because I wasn't sure how to come about with you, this is a big deal but with stuff like this Rhodes is a bit more lenient,"

"Speaking of Cody," I butt in, "I want you to know that before you say anything, Cody already told me." I'm hesitant, waiting on her reaction. I open up the bag of Skittles and pass her some.

She chuckles a little, "I know, he texted me about it before, apologizing like twenty times."

Clarissa takes a few and eats them, "I should be mad, but I'm not; considering that I know I should have come to you first about it, and I know it upset you," she tells me, "Cody told me everything." she pauses slightly.

"But you don't need to worry about me, I'm doing this because I want to," she smiles, chewing on a few more Skittles, "I want to be able to spend some more time with you and Codes, as much as I want to get into the ring and learn a few things,"

Risa moves a few pieces of her bangs from out of her eyes, "I pitched it to McMahon and he bought it, it's a serious role to play but I think I'm ready," she kicks her orange Converse high tops against the crate, swinging her legs back and forth, out of nervousness. "I mean seriously, think about it for a second; I can design outfits, interview people and I make these divas look like totally different girls; a little in-ring action can't hurt."

As much as I hate to admit it, she did have a great point. She just proves how strong a diva can really be if they set their minds to things – she's already accomplished a lot since she arrived on the Monday roster. And how could I say no to her? She's like a life-like rainbow bright; on top of that she's just naturally amazing.

"Okay, okay you have sold me!" I exclaim in a laugh, my arm drapes over her shoulders. "So, you're going to be the new manager of Legacy," I comment, "Do you think you can fill Orton's shoes?"

She looks at me a grin on her face, "Are you kidding, Teddy-bear?" she asks, "I can be a way better manager than Oily Orton!"

I smile, "Now that's what I want to hear!"

After a few minutes of not saying anything, Clarissa leans her head on my shoulder, "You have faith in me, right?" she asks. To me, it sounds like she is starting to second guess herself.

"All the faith in the world, Clarry-bear," I reply. She looks up to me and smiles, not saying one word.

There's no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't have the WWE Universe wrapped around her finger; I know I already am.

* * *

So, do you guys think Clarissa was too soft on Ted? Let me know! Subscribe, review, alert, favorite, invite your friends - all of that other good, delicious stuff! Flood my inbox and send me some love guys, you know I enjoy it!


	15. Victorious

**You, Me and My Medication**

Guys, I am so hyped! Chapter fifteen takes place during the handicapped match that occurred on Monday between the three we all know and love. Hope this is a good one, sorry it is so long!  
Now, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Victorious**

The next week came by faster than anything. I had barely seen Clarissa throughout; she had been in the gym with a few of the other divas and wrestlers; some days with Nattie Neidhart, other days with Paul Levesque and Mark Calaway. From what I heard, her progress was increasing quite quickly, she's a fast learner and that doesn't really surprise me after hearing how far she's come.

I have been pumped for tonight, a handicap match with Randy; I need to release all of my frustration. Rhodes has finally come around on Orton's ways ever since he saw the way that Randy had down talked Clarissa. Cody's been nothing but a brother to her, and although he's tried to negotiate both ways, there's only one way to fix the problem and that's to back stab the one who has back stabbed us.

All set and ready in my ring gear, I walk out of my dressing room and down the hall, meeting up with Rhodes who was talking to Rissa right before her on-screen interview with Orton. "Don't worry about him, just grit your teeth and smile, Ted and I have your back."

"What's up?" I ask, approaching them.

Clarissa was chewing on her manicured finger tip, a look of uncertainty covers her face. "Nothing, I'm fine." she mumbles.

"Is this about Orton?" I ask.

Rhodes nods and Clarissa smacks his arm. "Why must you do that?" she exclaims. My eyes trail between the two.

"What's going on?" I ask, feeling totally ignored within the situation.

"She's just nervous." Cody responds. "Di, we have to have a little talk before the match, okay man?" I hear Randy's footsteps approaching from behind us, a camera crew following not too far behind. I smile at Clarissa, patting her back delicately, "You'll be fine."

Rhodes and I then went over to the entrance; a small talk ensues between the two of us lowly, as we watched her perform of the television stabled ahead. I could hear her from down the hall, her voice wasn't its normal tone but I'm sure the fans weren't able to catch that as well as I can. "Good evening, WWE Universe!" she announces proudly, "Joining me, is none other than your very own, Randy Orton!"

"Rissa should put acting on her list of things to accomplish..." Cody jokes, his arms crossed over his chest. "She could be in the next Marine movie." I roll my eyes to his comment, focusing more on the interview.

"Now, Randy," she starts, "It quite obvious that your leadership has ended with the Legacy. Your match with Ted DiBiase last week ended in a disqualification from another member of your stable, Cody Rhodes."

"Now you've been granted a handicap match tonight between your former partners, what are your feelings on this?" she asks.

"What are my feelings on this?" he asks, nonchalantly, at first. "You want to know my feelings on this?!" Orton's voice grew louder.

The fear bled from her eyes as she stood and tried to keep herself together. "DiBiase and Rhodes think that they can walk all over me, after everything that I have sacrificed for the two of them?" he yells. "Well, they have another thing coming, and tonight, I am going to prove that."

Our music blasts thru the arena, signaling Legacy's time to get going, Rhodes and I approach the stage ready to go, although not too long into the start of our entrance it is ended by a spineless attack from Orton.

He knocks me down first, knowing I'm the more powerful of the two, and then goes off on Cody, afterward hitting me again and then continues an attack of Rhodes as he goes down the ramp. Randy roles into the ring and, begins a stare down between the three of us.

Rhodes gets himself off of his knees and we approach the ring with caution, making sure we're head on with whatever might be Randy's next attack. "I'll go first." Cody says to me, and then enters into the ring to start the match.

Cody and Randy grapple each other across half of the ring before Rhodes forces him into the corner post across from me. Cody then follows thru with an attack, which is until Randy finds an opening and switches the position. He attacks Rhodes slowly before whipping him across the ring and sending Cody down with an elbow. Rhodes crawls backward to our corner, his hand quickly swipes across him face, I lean my hand down for the tag and he takes it.

I'm ready for this, man am I so ready for this!

I circle my opponent slowly, the look of determination to give him no mercy mixed with the adrenaline burning in my veins. We rush into attack one another but I counter with a kick and then knock him a few times before bringing him into the ropes. As he leans down to trap me, I stay to the ropes and kick him as I'm fast to attack, Randy then counters me and clotheslines me into the mat.

I find my way into my corner, "Keep him close by," I mouth to my partner and then Rhodes takes the tag. Randy does some quick damage to Cody, but not enough to keep him falling too far behind. Rhodes' elbows Orton as he comes to attack, the Viper slithering his way over to me.

Yes, this is exactly what I need.

Not letting my guard down I take a shot at him, Cody comes after him with a load of cheap shots. I jump down from the apron, my arm wraps around Randy neck as he lays in the corner, while Codes continues to distract the referee; I let go, right as they turn around.

Cody continues with an attack, up until Randy finds a way to counter, and as Rhodes throws himself to him, Randy flips him over the top rope and down to the floor outside the ring. I then step in and wait for a chance to attack, although just as I'm about to, Randy turns around, so I slide my way out of the ring.

Argh!

Orton stands alone in the in ring as Rhodes and I plot separately on our next moves to attack him with; he is sly but Legacy has learned from the best and we're just going to have to be slier. Cody slides himself back in the ring, still being the in-ring opponent; I go back to my spot on the apron.

Randy grabs at an opening and begins to attack Rhodes, then looks over to me and takes a shot, with my hand still on the rope I gain my balance, but then the Viper strikes again and I hit the ground below me. As I retaliate, Cody swings Orton out of the ring, he lands on his feet and swings a hand near me, knocking me down yet again.

He gets back up onto the apron and takes another shot to Rhodes, as I get right back up, I grab Orton's ankles and pull him onto the ground, then drop kick him down. I felt the fire burning in my eyes, I couldn't wait for this all to be over, but at the same time, I want pay back for Randy to suffer from.

Cody stands tall in the ring as Orton lies upon the floor, his grease staining the mats underneath him. I let Rhodes have his bit of fun as he steps out of the ring and tortures Randy some more before bring him back into the ring and continuing with his rampage.

Rhodes then tags me in and we pull some double team action before Cody places himself back behind the ropes. I lock Randy into a hold, but he's able to counteract that; its time for me to push harder. As he hits the ropes, I follow suit and attack him as he gets to the center of the ring. I make the mistake of pinning him but go thru with it anyway; he kicks out.

Placing Orton into our corner, I tag Rhodes in. I push Randy off the ropes and as he bounces off the other side and goes to attack me, I slide down onto the mat for Cody drop kicks him to the ground.

We were determined to raise hell; Cody took over my position and continues to keep Randy down. I saw the anguish in Cody's eyes as he continued to unleash himself on our opponent. Rhodes then tags me in again, assisting me with a short double team and then getting behind the ropes.

I trap Orton in the corner, my foot to his throat. He has never met anyone like me, and if he thinks I'm going to take things so lightly, I'm not. The referee pulls me away and this time Cody does his damage while I distract the official, afterward tapping Cody back in.

Rhodes wasn't holding back, I could just tell by every move he made. I'm glad to see he was taking one for the team for once, taking one for Clarissa as well. He sets up this move, tapping me back in not too long later, I swing Rhodes into Randy's corner but no one is home, Randy comes back and clotheslines me.

Dammit!

Randy was able to find his opening, slamming both Rhodes and I down, gaining his chance in the ring to stand victorious, but I didn't want that to stay for too long. Orton chooses me as his main target, beginning to strike at me as I'm slouched unguarded in the corner. The ref pulls him away, giving me a short time to get myself going. My confidence gets to my head as I charge at him, but he gets me down way too quickly.

Orton looks toward me, the Viper ready to unleash itself as I struggle to pick myself up and off the mat. Cody hands me my advantage though, the one I need to overthrow Randy; he attacks him from behind but Randy feeling fresh into the game, pushing Rhodes off.

My chance; this is my chance, my one shot.

I grab Randy by his neck and pull him back to the center of the ring, triggering my finisher upon him; Dream Street. I go for the pin; 1...2...3! The bell rings and Legacy's music sounds.

"Here are your winners; Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase!" Justin Roberts announces.

Cody steps into the ring, he grabs hold of Randy and puts him thru his own finisher; the Cross Rhodes.

I get down to the mat, "You like the Randy, huh?" I exclaim, "So much for a leader!" and as I stand, Rhodes joins by my side as we mock Orton with his signature pose, the crowd all around us boos.

As we made our way backstage, we're almost taken down by Clarissa who engulfs us into a clothesline-like hug. "Oh my God, boys you were amazing!" she exclaims, "I'm so proud of you!" I saw the camera men behind her, "Quick interview?" she asks.

Rhodes and I agree as the camera's set up and Clarissa grabs her mic. "3...2...1; set." the camera man focuses in on her.

"Hello again, WWE Universe!" her tone now back to its childlike cheer. "Good evening WWE Universe! My two guests at this time - the winners of the handicap match; Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase!"

The camera now takes us all in, "The camera's caught it all and if I remember correctly, Ted, you were the one to say 'So much for a leader.' when the match was done," she looks as if she had more to say, "How does it feel to totally overthrow Orton."

"You see, Riss, Orton thought he was the better man in this situation and although we did learn a lot from him, he isn't the only one who has tricks hidden up this sleeves," Cody says.

"Randy's reign with Legacy is over as we've proved tonight," I add in. "Rhodes and I stood tall against him and now we're staring fresh, we're heading our way to the top; Randy Orton nor anyone else is going to stop us and that is a promise." I say.

"Let's go man." Rhodes then says.

"Well, congratulations guys; all the best in your future wrestling success." she smiles.

"No problem," I reply, my hand lightly smacks her butt as we then decide to head back to the dressing room for a change of clothes. Clarissa lightly gasps. As I look back, a smile lightly touches up her lips. I wink over at her and she begins to giggle like a twelve year old. Here's to the beginning of a brand new story line.

I am so going to enjoy every moment of this.

* * *

Are you guys psyched? I sure am! :D Hope this was well worth reading! Subscribe, review, alert, favorite and all that other good stuff! Show me some love!


	16. Fight Night

**Me, You and My Medication **

Busy weekend guys. I've been so exhausted, my sister got married and I gave myself a slight hangover.. xD So here's my next chapter, hope it is wonderful – enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Fight Night**

A knock came from our dressing room door about a half hour later, Rhodes was all set and ready, myself on the other hand is still getting situated. "Yo Codes, get the door, man!" I call from the showers. Peeking my head out of the bathroom, I see Cody sitting next to the television in the corner with his PSP in hand.

"Just a second, I'm almost done with this race!" he says.

I grunt, "Dude, you really need a new hobby," I say as I roll my eyes and make my way to the door. "What's up?" I greet our guest. When the door opens I come face to face with Clarissa. Her slender body carefully covered by tight black dress, her legs wrapped in fishnets along with knee high white stiletto heels.

"Teddy!" she smiles, and then suddenly I took in the features of her face; her bouncy pink hair was freshly bumped up high in the back, liquid eyeliner and mascara ran dark over her chocolate brown eyes.

I wipe the damp towel quickly through my hair, "Going out tonight?" I ask, a smirk came across my face, she was a goddess and didn't matter what she wore, it always seems to make me smile.

"I was actually thinking you and Cody-doodles would like to join me, maybe celebrate your big victory?" her pearly whites flash my way, "Some of the girls are coming, a few of the boys too," Clarissa says.

Cody suddenly picks his head up from his video game, "Clubbing? Is there going to be beer pong?" Of course he's only in it for the drinking and the women.

"Oh there's definitely going to be beer pong," she replies, "Ryse and Eve bought a bottle of Vodka for later on, so we're set and ready to party!" That has to be the one thing that worries me about her; she is a party animal. I can't say I'm an angel, I'm nowhere close but still she can be more than just a handful to attend to when she's literally falling over.

"Vodka?" I look back to see Cody's eyes lit up, "I am so there!" he jumps off of his seat.

I thought about it for a moment, Clarissa leans against the doorway with her arms crossing over her chest. "Oh come on, Teddy-bear, I think you deserve to have a night full of fun," she says. "Everyone's got a date; I'm going with Stephen but I'm pretty sure Layla is still looking for an escort."

"Alright, alright I'll go!" I give in. There is just no winning with this one, she's just too much.

"Awesome," she says, "I'll see you boys there." she winks at me and then disappears down the hall.

I closed the door and as soon as I realized I had never asked her where we were heading, she texted me a message;

**New Text Message  
Sender: Clarissa Train**

_Just in case you're wondering, since everyone is going to be drinking – we're taking the limo. Meet you outside in five minutes. Xoxo :] _

"Who am I going with?" Cody asks.

I roll my eyes as I slap him on the back of the head, "I'm sure you'll find someone to attach yourself to."

**x – X - x**

The girls passed around champagne in the club, I had already drank two glasses full in the limousine, I wasn't looking to do myself in just yet. Layla stood next to me as I leaned up against the bar, watching the girls and some of the guys dance. Chatter and music spread its way thru the crowd and all over the club.

"You and Rhodes were amazing tonight," Layla begins conversation. "I am very impressed." she smiles. Layla was one of those divas I really wasn't interested in, I know that she's one of the girls Orton goes after on an off night, but I decided to just keep the conversation going.

"Thanks," I reply, "It was pretty awesome." I'm not sure how to reply to her, I could tell she wasn't in anyway interested in tonight's match, she didn't have eyes for that; no she definitely had eyes for something else...

"Maybe we could do some training together one of these days?" Layla asks.

"Um, sure, if you want to," I say. My eyes were watching Clarissa, who was already more than tipsy, grinding herself up against The Celtic Warrior.

"What's so interesting about those two?" Layla asks, taking a sip of her alcoholic drink. I think it was that fact that Riss looks so tiny compared to Farrelly that it just makes me crack a small smile... that, and she's still trying to get him to dance!

"Nothing, just watching out of boredom," I reply.

"Di, bro, come over here!" Cody shouts from across the room, "Take some shots with us!"

"You can join too, Lay!" Cody says.

I really want her to say no, please if there is a God, make her say no!

"With you two?" she replies. "Anytime."

Dammit, there's no getting rid of her, is there?

She flashes this smile, trying to come off seductive but it just wasn't working for me. I grab her hand and lead her toward Rhodes' direction. When we approach him, he hands two shots to Layla and then two to me.

"Drink up!" he says, his speech slightly slurs.

I look back over to where Clarissa was; now dancing with Eve. I wanted to go over and spend some time with her tonight, but now with another diva in my way, that is going to be impossible. I shrug my shoulders and down my first shot, it'll be a while before I'll actually get buzzed.

**x - X - x**

I received a tap on my shoulder while I was in the middle of my third round of beer pong. "Ted, I have a bit of a problem," I hear Eve say over the music, she doesn't look like she has been drinking too much tonight.

"What's going on?" I ask, my eyes starting to hurt from the flash lighting and the large intake of alcohol.

"Clarissa asked me to go get her a drink at the bar, but when I went back to give it to her, she was gone."

"She's what!?" I exclaim, slamming my cup down on the table.

"Shea went looking for her -"

"Was she with anyone beside you?" I ask, the buzz starting to fade from the unexpected panic.

"She was with Mizanin before, but that was about an hour ago." That was all the information I needed to lose my cool.

"I'll find her." I say, before storming my way thru the club.

It was hard to see with all the lights flashing and the people crowding every place I checked; searching thru all of the faces I knew, even having one of the girls check the woman's rest room for her but from what I could tell she wasn't actually in the building.

I hear Clarissa's voice giggle from the parking lot, so I make my way toward the direction in which I heard her, I see her leaning up against Mizanin's car. Suddenly, I felt the venom run thru my veins as I watch her drunkenly giggle as Mike presses his lips forcibly against her neck, his right hand grabbing at her backside while the other assaults the right side of her chest. As I approach the two of them, I whip Mike around, the anger flaring in my eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Mizanin shot back.

"She's drunk!" I yell, "Why don't you go find someone else to fondle?" I ask.

"Ted-edy, stop it!" Clarissa slurs, trying to butt in.

I look back at her, the fury unsettled. "You stay out of this."

As I look back over to Mike, he has a smirk plastered on his face. "What are you going to do about it?" he asks.

"Why dontcha leave this fella to me, eh DiBiase?" Stephen now cuts in. "Get the lass back to the hotel."

I grab Clarissa by her wrist and drag her over to the front of the club; I was tight with my grip just to make sure she couldn't slip out. "Let go of me, Teddy!" she demands.

"No!" I yell, stopping dead in my tracks and turning to face her. "What the hell is wrong with you, do you just like getting yourself into trouble?" I ask.

"I can explain!" she shot back.

"What is there to explain?" I demand, "The fact that you don't know when to put the bottle down?" I continue to yell at her. I saw the tears stream down her face as she stood there. "What the hell are you crying for, I just saved your stupid ass!"

"You know, you don't have to be such an asshole!" Clarissa sobs.

"I may be an asshole now, but you would've felt like a bigger one if you were to wake up lying next to that scumbag tomorrow morning!"

The tears now replaced with anger and frustration as we fought back and forth with each other. "Screw you, Ted DiBiase Junior!" She rips herself out of my grip and turns to walk away, meeting up with Stephen in the distance.

Fine. Whatever. I could seriously care less.

* * *

Okay, so maybe it wasn't wonderful, but it does sort of put you guys on a cliff hanger to what happens next. Subscribe, review and all that good stuff. Thanks for reading, more soon! :D


	17. Its Not Over

**Me, You and My Medication**

One hundred reviews!?! Oh. My. God!  
I love you guys, let's all run to Vegas and elope or something!  
But not until after you read this and tell me whatcha think!  
Song credit to Secondhand Serenade for the song; 'Its Not Over'  
Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: It's Not Over**

I went back in the club after seeing Stephen pull a cab over and take Clarissa with him. I needed a few more drinks and some time to cool down. I can still feel the aggression over flowing in my veins and I want so bad to punch something, but I just didn't know of who or what.

"You found her?" Eve asks as she approaches me.

"Stephen is actually taking her back to the hotel." I reply, my fists clench at my sides as I walk over to the bar and sit down. Eve follows behind, sitting beside me.

"Everything okay?" she questions.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I answer. The barkeep came over and took my order, Eve decided to get a drink as well.

"She was with Mizanin, wasn't she?"

I don't have the heart to tell Eve to mind her own business; this was her business. If it wasn't for her coming to me and asking for help, Clarissa would have probably been raped. My teeth grit as I reply to her, my voice stern and hard. "Yes."

Eve recognized the fire that burned in my eyes. She places a supportive hand on my shoulder. "I understand you're upset, but just be glad she's in safe hands now," she says calmly. "Try not to drink yourself to death either; it'll only make it worse for you."

She does have a point but I just can't seem to shake off this tension. I do want to talk to Clarissa and at the same time, I really just want to slap her. How could she act so dumb, how could she degrade herself so badly? I just don't understand her ways of doing things, nothing seems to make sense.

**x - X - x**

After another hour at the club, I decide its time to catch a ride back to the hotel and get some sleep for the rest of the night. I caught a cab around three AM and made it back to the hotel about fifteen minutes after that. As I sign in at the desk, I hear a small chatter coming from down the hall, at first I couldn't recognize the two voices, but as I came closer and closer they began to sound familiar.

I came across this large reception hall, filled with plenty empty tables. In the corner on the other side of the room sat a baby grand piano and there, sitting on its bench, were Clarissa and Stephen.

"I can't believe how stupid I acted tonight," I hear Clarissa say.

"If you keep stressin' out like this, you're only going to make it harder on yourself," Stephen replies.

"He probably thinks I'm like the biggest hoe in existence!" she exclaims.

Stephen shook his head while Clarissa rested her elbows on the cover of the piano keys. "I think the two of you should give each other some time to really think about tonight," he says. Her face then buries itself in the palms of her hands. "He'll calm down, you'll calm down and things will go back to normal."

"And if they don't?" She asks her face then turning back to him.

"You have no choice; you'll be working with him and his partner for an unknown amount of time."

There was a pause, for a small moment and then suddenly Clarissa spoke up. "I really like him, Shea." she says.

"I know and, I'm sure if he feels the same way, or even if he doesn't, I think he'd have the decency of mind to know you made a mistake."

"Ugh, my stomach is starting to act up again!" she groans, leaning her head into her hands again.

"I'll go and get you some ginger ale, it should settle your nerves." he replies.

I watch him get up and exit thru the opposite side of the room. Once he's out of sight, Clarissa picks up the piano key guard and looks down upon the keys.

"_My tears run down like razorblades and no, I'm not the one to blame; it's you... or is it me? And all the words we never say come out and now we are all ashamed. And there is no sense in playing games, when you done all you can do."_

She pauses, sighing lowly and choking back the tears as she picks up where she left off. I could see her body slightly shaking, the cracking in her voice as the words just flew out of her.

"_But now it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it; now it's over, it's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back, but it's over."_

Her tears sparkled from the light as the slid slowly down her already stained cheeks. The tension released itself suddenly from me as I backed myself against the wall, unseen from her sight.

"_I lose myself in all these fights; I lose my sense of wrong and right. I cry, I cry. I'm  
shaking from the pain that's in my head, I just want to crawl into my bed and throw away the life I led. But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die."_

Does she really think its over between us? Like I'll never talk to her again or even want to look at her ever again? I turn my head and peek in just to watch her play; the cracking of her voice kills me. Not that she was horrible, she wasn't; I hurt her.

Not only did I hurt her, I completely destroyed her.

"_But it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it; now it's over,  
It's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back."_

We did, we had every chance and every opportunity, but we blew it; both of us. This can't all be blamed on her, I had so many chances, so many times I could have swept her off her feet, and I missed it. There's no way she's going to want any of that now.

I feel like such a jerk, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I really should have just done what Farrelly said and grabbed a cab to just take her back to the hotel. I just couldn't help myself, seeing Mizanin all over her like that; it enraged me, it shouldn't be him.

"_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart, don't say this won't last forever. You're breaking  
my heart, you're breaking my heart, don't tell that we will never be together. We could be over and over, we could be forever."_

..We could be forever?

_"It's not over. It's not over; it's never over, unless you let it take you. It's not over,  
It's not over, it's not over, unless you let it break you. It's not over."_

As she lifts her hands from the keys when she's done, I hear a soft mumble escape her lips. "I'm so sorry, Teddy-bear." A sob came soon after that. I lean my head back against the wall and run both my hands thru my hair.

What have I done? I absolutely love this girl and look at what I have done to her! I have made her a complete wreck over something she couldn't control. This isn't over, we're not over. I'm willing to do anything to make sure that this doesn't end, not like this at least.

Not like this.

* * *

I know you're all wondering what happened to the Miz, well you are going to find out in the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this – let's see where Teddy and Clarissa go from here! Review, subscribe, leave me messages, check out my profile and send some love!


	18. Apologies

**Me, You and My Medication **

To be honest, I totally made that last chapter up on the fly yesterday morning and wrote it up late last night, but I am so totally happy you guys enjoyed that! So, who's taking this trip to Vegas with me? Lol. Just playin'! Anywho, it is time to find out what's going down between Clarissa and Ted. Enjoy! Xoxoxoxox :D

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Apologies**

For the next few days I was left waiting, for anything; a text, phone call, an email, instant message... but I received nothing, not a damn word. She would pass me in the hall and we'd make no eye contact. I saw her in the dining room, not sitting with Cody but with either some of the divas or with Stephen.

I tried hard to focus my attention on my workouts or in-ring trainings with Rhodes but I just couldn't keep Clarissa in the back of my head. Her face has continued to haunt me when I laid my head down in the evenings and when I did sleep; I had the events from the other night playing over and over in my head.

I feel like I'm going crazy.

When I opened my eyes this morning, something about today was oddly different. As I sat up and stretch, my eyes travel around the room and then stop suddenly when they came across this tray sitting on the dresser in front of my bed.

Its unlike Cody to ever want to order me room service..

After getting off my bed, I pick up the cover of my tray to find a dish of pancakes with bacon and hash browns. Next to the tray was a folded note, it read 'Teddy-bear' on the front with a cheesy doodle of a bear face.

_Teddy, _

_I know this probably won't make up for my actions the other night, but I do want you to know that I am really, truly sorry about what I did. I hope deep down you can forgive me, you had every right to act the way you did. _

_You can text me if you want... I kinda hope you do. Enjoy your breakfast... _

_~ Clarissa. _

A smile crept on my face, as I grab a fork and eat. I guess after I'm done, I'll jump into some clothes and try to track her down.

**x - X - x**

Clarissa was sitting at a table in the cafe down the hall from the dining room. A book laid out in front of her as she sips a vanilla caramel latte. I had texted Eve earlier asking her if she knew where Riss was for the time being, I wanted to surprise her with a bit of an apology gift myself. I sat down right across from her, placing my gift down in front of her book. Clarissa looks up from her reading, her eyes widen in surprise. She looks from me to my gift and then back up at me.

"You bought me a teddy bear?" she smiles.

"Well, it could be your little piece of me for when I'm not around." I shrug, a bit nervous on her upcoming reaction.

She picks it up off the table and giggles as she takes a good look at it. "Did you have one of the seamstress' make it its own Legacy t-shirt?" she asks.

"Hey, if you're going to call it Teddy-bear, you might as well let it live up to its name!" I reply.

Tucked away between the bears hands was a giant bag of Skittles. "Aw, Ted, you're too much," she says, I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't believe you did this!"

"Don't say that," I reply. "It doesn't matter whose fault this actually is, or who should say they're sorry first. I know that I shouldn't have freaked out so badly over the situation, and I regret doing that but I don't want you to think I hate you for it."

She looks up at me. "You're right, you know Stephen was telling me the same thing," she agrees. "I shouldn't have flipped out on you for trying to protect me," She pauses slightly before she continues what she has to say. "I really appreciate what you did for me because you were right, if you or Stephen didn't show up when you did, I probably would be regretting everything."

"Speaking of Stephen, what exactly happened between him and Mizanin?" I ask. Farrelly never said anything about Mike when I spoke to him the other day.

She shuts her book and pushes it off to the side, placing the bear on top. "According to Shea, he pushed Mizanin up against his car, grabbed him by his jacket and just gave him a verbal threat," Clarissa takes a sip of her latte before she goes on. "He said if he tried any physical harm he'd be suspended, so he threatened him just to scare him off." I laugh a bit, if anyone could scare any of these 'tough guys' it has to be Sheamus.

We're both quiet for a little bit, I guess we're both still a little awkward about what happened. "So, what do you think about this year's Wrestlemania?" she asks. "I'm amazed to hear it'll be Randy Orton vs. Cody Rhodes vs. Ted DiBiase as one of the matches of the night. Are you excited?"

I lean back in my seat. "I think I'm about a little bit of everything," I chuckle. "I'm excited. A bit nervous, a little afraid, a tad confident."

She laughs as she up her drink again. "I'm sure you'll be just fine." Clarissa smiles as she picks up the Teddy bear for a second time. "I think I'm going to name him Teddy DiBiase, I'll call him T-DiBiase for short."

"You're such a dork, you know that right?" I reply.

Clarissa just rolls her eyes. "Hey, its not my fault that he kinda looks like you," she chuckles, "I mean, seriously look at these features," she holds the bear up, right next to my head. "You two could pass for twins!"

I laugh, my mind wandering to her comment about the upcoming pay-per-view. "Oh, speaking of Wrestlemania..."I start.

"The night before the event is the Hall of Fame inductions; my father is being inducted this year, by my brother and myself. I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me there that night." the words spewing faster then I could say them.

"You want me to go with you?" she asks, confusion hit her face. "...Like a date?"

I pause. "Well, um...yeah, I guess so." I answer. I wait a second for her to reply and when she doesn't, I continue from there. "You've been interested in most of my family history, so I figured we could all go out for a late dinner and, you could finally get to meet them..."

Riss looks a bit shocked. "Wow, um..." she trails a bit."I actually really like that idea, it sounds like it'll be a lot of fun." she smiles.

Score!

She changes the subject seconds later. "You want to share some of these with me?" she asks, pulling the bag of Skittles from the bear. "I don't think I'm going to be able to eat these all by myself!" I hold my hand out as she pours a pretty decent amount for me.

Looks like things are starting to look a bit brighter; she's smiling, she's laughing – things are definitely going to get better from here, I made a promise and I'm determined to keep it.

Nothing between Clarissa and I is over; it has all just begun.

* * *

Hope this was a pretty decent chapter :D More is coming soon, but for now; subscribe, review, alert, look at my profile, add me to stuff and anything else you can think of. Thanks so much guys for the appreciation and support! Couldn't ask for a better handful of readers! Xoxox


	19. Interference

**Me, You and My Medication **

I've been reading the novel _'Dear John'_ for the past three days and I know you guys are probably waitin' on me for some more action...One-ten reviews! You are all a wonderful audience – Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Interference **

Monday came by faster than I had expected it to. The boss had scheduled a match between myself and Sheamus, this has to be the biggest challenge I have been given thus far. Farrelly is more masculine than I am – having more muscle in his arms and his legs – I know for a fact I am going to have to step up tonight and give it my all if I want to walk away still breathing.

I guess I shouldn't say it that way – I like being up against someone who is a lot different from my own style and physique, it's a adrenaline rush more than it is anything else. I have no one to thank but my father for that; growing up he always taught me to embrace the excitement when it came to testing my abilities to do anything. Since then, all obstacles I have come across have been nothing but a thrilling experience.

My locker room is empty; the television behind me airs the current match going on in the arena. I'm not paying too much attention though, I was all finished getting myself geared up, now working on my wrist tape. Cody would not be joining me at ringside tonight, he has his own match that he has to get prepared for, he was going to be competing against Triple H. With Wrestlemania eight days away, the tensions are high for Randy, Cody and I, it's something like an end all, be all for Legacy...

A knock on my door throws me off track with my thoughts. "Its open." I exclaim as I continue to wrap my right wrist in white tape. The clicking of heels enters my room and I turn my head slowly to meet with the eyes of my guest. "Oh, hey, Clarissa."

"Getting ready for your match with Sheamus?" she asks, shutting the door behind her.

"Pretty much finished up," I reply, looking up from the tape to her chocolate brown eyes. "What's up?" I ask her.

The camera men focus in on us as she looks up to meet my gaze. "I just wanted to wish you luck." she gives me a small smile. I try my hardest to keep my eyes on her face but every now and again, I take in the detail of her clothing. I really hope she's too nervous to notice that.

"Thanks," I smirk, now taping my left wrist. "I think I'll be fine though."

"Where's Cody?" she asks. I was just about done with my wrist tape when she spoke again. "I know he's in a match with Triple H tonight but I thought he'd be here?"

"I'm not sure, he went off on his own before, hasn't been back. I'm sure he's prepping for his match." I cut the tape. My eyes find their way back to hers but it seems hers weren't paying all that much attention to mine.

"You look..." Clarissa trails. I could see a slight blush in her cheeks as her eyes find their way back to my own. "Nice."

I chuckle. "You're not lookin' too bad yourself," I say, peering over her short mini skirt and zebra printed leggings. I take a quick sip of my bottled water, my eyes watch as Clarissa's fingers intertwine into one another, her eyes now staring at the floor.

"What's got you looking so bummed out?" I ask. I cap the top of my bottle and place it onto the bench next to us.

"Sheamus is a huge guy..." she mumbles. "He's really not the type to show any mercy."

"Don't worry about me," I assure her. "If I can beat Randy Orton, I can Sheamus."

I heard Sheamus' music play throughout the arena, it played on my television as well. Clarissa lifted her head and her eyes watch as Sheamus makes his way down the ramp toward the squared circle.

"Looks like it's show time." I announce.

Her eyes bring themselves up to mine, a look of worry crowds over her gently lit features. "Please be careful." she shutters.

"Always am."

I left the locker room soon after that. Her image still fresh in my mind, the way she smiled, the way her clothes clung to every curve of her body; she is beautiful but I can't focus my attention on her right now. I shake my head and as come across the gorilla entrance I hear my music play.

**x – X – x **

We were half way through the match, I had somehow gained control of the match and held myself dominant for the past five minutes. Sheamus was laid out on the center of the mat; I bent down and grab him by his bright red hair. I could feel the perspiration from his skin leaking thru the strands that were bunched in my fist. As I got him to his feet I whip him into the corner turn buckle, then charge at him with full force but his elbow clashes with my jawline and suddenly my back slams down onto the mat.

This time he grabs me by my hair and forces me back onto my feet. He swings me across the ring and before I am even able to come back at him with an attack of my own, he grabs me and body slams me right back down to the mat. If anyone could annihilate another man so vicious it has to be Sheamus; when he got into character he _really_ got into character.

He picks me up again, this time getting ready to do his finishing move, the Irish Curse – a side slam back breaker – which if not don't correctly, it could really mess a guy up. He flips my left arm over his shoulder and right as he is about to pick me up off the ground, the crowd begins a loud cheer.

Sheamus throws me aside to tend to his outside interference. My head throbs from his push but as I look up to see my savior, my eyes widen to realize it's my pink haired companion. There she stands, up on the apron, the referee trying to fend her off and slowly Sheamus steps across the ring toward her.

"Please!" I can hear her beg. "Please don't hurt him!"

Sheamus grabs Clarissa by the black vest that she was wearing and flips her over the rope, where she lands only a few inches in front of him. Her eyes fill with shock as she cowardly slips into the corner, her chest rising fast with every breath she let come in and then let go. He slowly approaches her, grabbing her by her bubble gum pink hair making her rise on her thin heels. Gaelic words spew out from his mouth, words neither Clarissa nor I could understand.

That's when I made it my chance to end this match. I came from behind Sheamus, bashing my fist into his back and when I did, he let Clarissa go. I wrap my arm around his neck as I pull him into the center of the ring and laid down my finisher. I go for the pin and in one, two, three; I succeed with winning the match. My music begins to play as Justin Roberts announces my victory. "Here is your winner; Ted DiBiase!"

While the referee raises my arm, I notice out of the corner of my eye that Clarissa is still curled up in the corner. I step over to her and hold out my hand for hers to accept. As she takes my hand and I lift her to her feet, I realize how much calmer her breathing is. She gives me this awkward, uncertain smile just before she exits. I stand there a little confused over her quick attempt to leave me in the dust and soon after I decide to follow her.

I continue to follow her after entering the curtain backstage. "Clarissa!" I call her name as I come. "Clarissa, wait up!" I say. She stops, turning herself in my direction with her hands combing thru her long curled up hair. When I finally catch up to her, she looks at me and then explodes into a mess of apologies. "I'm really sorry, Teddy, I thought he was really going to hurt you," she starts.

"It's okay." I reply, trying to step in and calm her down.

"I thought he was going to give you the Irish Curse and I didn't want to see you get injured..." she continues. "I'm so sorry, Ted!" she is so cute when she tries to play off the ditzy girl thing, it didn't suit her but she wasn't doing a bad job either.

"It's alright." I try to say more but she cuts me off. "Then Sheamus pulled my hair and threw me into the ring, and I was really scared,"

"Clarissa..." my butting in just didn't seem to work, instead I just smile and roll my eyes allowing the camera guy to take in the whole shot.

"Then he tried to do the Irish Curse to me!" she exclaims, tears looked as if they were forming in her eyes.

"I know –" I was, yet again, cut off by her long listed apology.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt, and I knew he was going to hurt you and –" this time I was able to cut her off before she get in another word.

"Clarissa!" I exclaim. She stops and looks at me a tad bit confused as to why I wouldn't let her continue. "It's alright, I totally understand it –"

"I'm just really glad you're okay." she mumbles, there was disappointment in her voice when she finished.

"Well, thanks for having my back out there." I smile, trying to cheese it up for the camera men.

"No problem." she says, a smirk glows on her face. The camera's then fade out on us and cut to moments earlier. I could hear the crowd cheering even from backstage.

I wanted to do it; pull her into my arms and kiss her - Kind of like what John Cena tried with Maria Kanellis a couple of years before but I decided against that. There was something about her that was just so irresistible to me, I really just can't seem to figure out what it is.

I have some really good plans for Saturday evening for Clarissa and I - aside from her meeting my family at the Inductions - I just wish it would get here fast enough, the anticipation is really eating away at me.

* * *

I promise there is going to be at least one or two more chapters before Saturday night. Didn't mean to keep you guys waiting, although I hope this was worth it! Subscribe, review, alert, favorite and make me happy - Check my profile links and other stuff!


	20. When It All Began

**Me, You and My Medication **

I think _Miamitravel_ knows every move I'm going make before I make it :) – don't worry, I think every single one of you are going to like Clarissa's outfit of choice... or I hope so. That chapter won't be posted until Friday, so for now; enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Where it all Began**

The sun shone thru the sliding glass doors of my hotel room and up onto my bed, hitting my eyes with its rays. It's Wednesday morning, officially three days away from the Hall of Fame inductions. I don't have anything planned for the day, other than going down to the gym for an hour or two worth of a workout.

I have been thinking about Clarissa ever since I invited her to join me at the events soon ahead, a lot more than usual actually, maybe a bit obsessed at this point. I have no idea what to expect of her for the upcoming weekend but the only thing I can hope for is that my family see's what I see in her. She's really something special, she has this bright personality – for the lack of a better phrase – that matches her, by weekly dyed, hair and an attitude which makes her stand out from most of the women I have ever met before.

Now that I think of it, in most ways she is similar to them as well; interested in the things most women enjoy in life, like shopping or fashion but there's still that one spark about her that I find so hypnotizing. I still cannot figure out what it is, not that it matters much. I'm just glad that whatever it is is there.

After getting out of bed, I make my way into the bathroom, turning on the water in the shower and allowing it to run until it's exactly the way I like it. I brush my teeth while I'm waiting, giving myself the time to observe my appearance in the medicine cabinet mirror.

"_I really like him, Shea."_

I don't understand what she could possibly like about me and as much as I'd like to know, she probably won't tell me anytime soon. I wish I could tell her everything, now knowing exactly how Clarissa feels but I don't want to come onto her too strong and scare her away. Scratch that – I don't know if I'd frighten her, I'm not too sure of anything, really.

I spit out the toothpaste when I'm finished and strip myself of my pajama pants, to allow the steamy water to engulf me. I shut my eyes as I let the water soak into my hair, Clarissa's face is the only image I can picture in my head. The echo of her voice ringing in my ears as I remember back to a few nights ago before the club; the outfit she was wearing, the way her hair framed her face, the choice of makeup she used to make her look more dramatic.

"_I love you, Teddy-bear."_

I felt goose bumps hit my skin even as I'm standing in the warm water as I picked up the soap and brush it over my skin. It was strange how she had the ability to do that to me, she was strange; she is a like an enigma, I'm just never able to figure her out. I have never met a woman quite like her before. She's a bit out there; so cheerful, so active, just her smile could cheer me up and color my day so vividly. In literally a year, Clarissa has had the power to change my life, no other woman has been able to do that.

The imagery in my head goes back to when I first met her. Legacy had just started its formation as a stable – about five or six months in at the time – Maria brought her by the arena that night to introduce her to the Raw brand of Superstars. At the time I didn't know that she had started as a seamstress, I thought she was just getting comfortable with the cast before starting on the mic.

"_Hey, Teddy, I'd like to introduce you to someone," _

I can remember the expression on my face when I had taken my first look at Clarissa. I wasn't used to seeing girls with bubble gum pink hair, it was abnormal to me at the time... not to mention, and I thought she was just going to be like the rest of them. I should have known then, that I was dead wrong; completely.

"_Ted DiBiase Junior," _

I remember holding my hand out for her to shake, even back then I thought she was cute. Still, I didn't think we'd say anything more than introductions, maybe a small 'hey, how are you?' as we passed each other in the corridors every now and again; I never saw it becoming what it is now.

"_Ah, Teddy DiBiase, I've heard so much about you!" _

Her smile was the first thing that had caught my eye. She had this beautiful set of white pearly teeth, if anything could turn me onto a girl it was definitely her smile. The feel of her soft pale skin was the second thing that got me about her.

"_My name is Clarissa Train; I'm actually the new behind-the-scene interviewer. It's so nice to meet you; Maria has said nothing but great things about you." _

A smile crept up on my lips as I remembered our first meet and greet; she hasn't spoken so sincerely like that since her first encounter with trouble at the clubs. After that, it's been all it is now... Just thinking back to that night makes me grit my teeth and clench the soap tightly.

"_I really just want you to leave me alone." _

"_C'mon, baby, you know that's not true..." _

"_I'm not your baby!" _

I can remember the tremble in her voice, she was truly afraid of her drunken stalker that night. I was with Stephen, talking at the bar, when Maria and Eve had approached us saying they couldn't find the new girl. She has been pretty good friends with Farrelly back then just as she is now and I can remember the expression Stephen wore when I joined him to go looking for her. It was like an Irish death stare, anytime he had it on it never meant anything good.

When we did find her, Stephen told me to take her back to the hotel for the night, said he'd take care of the creep. I did but that was after I had my bit of revenge on the guy. I think Shea and I might have frightened her a bit, we didn't mean to but the scumbag deserved the beating after he tried to have his way with her. I had taken her back to my rental car, assuring her that I'd escort her back to her hotel room.

"_Thank you so much, no one's ever done something like that for me before."_

Her embrace was so warm and welcoming when she hugged me in front of her hotel room, her hair smelled like pina colada, it made me smile; it was my favorite scent. My arms had wrapped around her and then suddenly I felt myself smiling as I shut the water and grab a towel off of the rack diagonal to me. Her giggling flooded my brain.

"_You're like a giant Teddy bear; you're so gentle and soft,"_

"_I think I'm going to call you Teddy-bear from now on." _

While I dried myself off and changed into some fresh sweats, I can't seem to get the image of her to leave my head. It was like shaking an etch-and-sketch but the picture just won't go away. I have a lot to prepare for, for Sunday – meeting with Cody in the gym to go over some techniques and ideas to prepare for our match.

I can't have her being a distraction... I really hate to admit that. I need to be focused on my opponents this weekend; in the zone, so to speak. For the next couple of days I kind of have to ignore her and although it's not right, this is business. If I'm not completely on my game, I won't do well.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, I also pocket my cell phone and room key before heading out the door. The next few days are going to be a bit overwhelming, that I can foresee.

Clarissa is not going to like being pushed to the back burner.

* * *

Okay, question for you guys...Do you want me to post Clarissa's HOF outfit in my profile, the day I post the Inductions chapter? I think you guys would be quite impressed, I hope so at least. Anyway, subscrible, review, alert, favorite and all that other good stuff! I adore you guys, thanks for all the love and appreciation! :D


	21. Tension

**Me, You and My Medication **

I love, love, love, love you guys :D  
Thanks for all of the reviews!  
Here's to a new chapter :]

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Tension **

Just about two hours later Cody and I took a fifteen minute break. I sat down in one of the corners of the ring with my knees arched and my back to the metal post. I wipe a bit of sweat from my forehead before I uncap my bottle and gulp down some cold water. Cody sat diagonally across from me, perched up on the top turnbuckles. I watch as he peels his white wife beater off and throws it onto the floor outside the ring. He opens his water bottle and instead of drinking, he pours a little at the borderline between his hairline and forehead. "Ah, that feels good." I roll my eyes to him while I take another sip.

"Are you okay, man?" he asks me. "You look a tad bit disheveled, dude."

"I'm fine," I respond. "Why, do I not look okay?" I didn't feel too off, I'm pretty pumped, actually. Especially after going thru a few different move sets, I think we are pretty much set for the match but it still wouldn't hurt to train a bit more.

"You slipped a little on the last few moves. Are you feeling good, you're not getting sick are you – we can't afford to change this match, you know," Cody replies.

"Codes, I feel fine," I pause for a moment, realizing what he had said before that. "And what do you mean I slipped on the last couple of moves?" I question. I would have noticed myself, if I did. I arch an eyebrow at him as I place my water bottle down next to me, get back onto my feet and lean myself in the corner, waiting patiently for his answer.

"You almost botched that last body slam you did," Cody points out. "They way you slammed me down on the mat could have injured my shoulders." he elaborates.

My brows scrunch, thinking back to when I performed the move on him. "Did I?" I hadn't noticed at the time but I'll take his word for it. I cannot chance constantly botching moves, I could either injure myself, Rhodes or Orton and, as much as I'd love to injure Randy I just don't want to take my chances.

Cody nods as he bounces himself on the top rope. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" he asks, giving me with look as if he knew what was going on in my head.

"Who am I thinking of?" I reply. I wasn't trying to be a punk but I loved messing with Rhodes so much.

"Don't play stupid with me," Cody smirks.

I chuckle. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." I continue to laugh. "You caught me!"

"Ted, you really need to get your head in this, man, I don't need you screwing up things and one of us gets injured."

Wow, Cody was really getting into this. I've never seen him get so upset over a training match before, maybe Orton is starting to rub off on him. "Alright, alright, I get it."

He jumps off of the ropes and when he lands on his feet, he grabs his water bottle from the mat. After taking a sip, Cody looks at me; there was this smug look in his eyes. "I'm not trying to piss you off, Di but maybe Orton was right when he said that it was better when we didn't have distractions,"

My eyes meet his. "What're you trying to say, Rhodes?" I ask. I couldn't believe he was really taking a page out of Orton's book, when did he suddenly become so cocky and arrogant?

"I just think you've been focusing more attention on Clarissa than you have on your career," he explains. "I understand you like her and all but you guys aren't even together," he elaborates, "She's an awesome girl but she's pulling your heart strings. We have a match to focus on, stop putting all your attention on her and starting realizing what's more important at the moment."

I could feel my fists clench as he said what he needed to and I wanted badly just to grit my teeth and get on with our training but I just couldn't do that. I threw my water bottle down, letting the water explode all over and exited the ring.

"Di, come on, man, you know I didn't mean it in a harsh way!"

Oh but you did, Codes, you did.

**x – X – x**

I went off to lift some weights after that, so I could blow off some steam instead of doing anything physical that could get me suspended. My iPod was on and I had Eminiem rapping in my ears as took a deep breath with every bench press I did. I can't believe Cody would get so worked up over a tiny slip in a move set, he doesn't make any sense – I didn't injury either of us, thank God, so what the hell does he have to get pissed over?

I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, signaling that I was receiving a text. As I set the weights back onto its perch, I sat up and reach down to grab it.

**New Text Message  
Sender: Clarissa Train**

_Teddy, I just bought my dress today! I wanted you to know that I'm wearing yellow at the induction in case you want to match. Say hello to Cody-doodles for me :D Xoxo _

Yellow? I was thinking she was going to match her hair for once. Guess not. She makes me laugh though; I should have seen this coming, really. I wonder what else she has in store me for me in the next few days.

I figure the question should be; do I _really_ want to know?

* * *

Hope this was good enough for you guys! I'm going to post all of the induction stuff for Clarissa on my profile the day I post the chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, I skipped writing about the handicap match with Sheamus because I didn't want to write about too many matches. Figured this would be a good cover up to why Ted and Cody showed tension between them that night, anyway. Subscribe, review, alert, favorite - you know the deal! Thanks so much for reading, next chapter is going to be exciting!


	22. A Pocket Full of Sunshine!

**Me, You and My Medication **

I didn't realize how long this was going to be, so it's been cut into two parts.  
Part two will be for tomorrow :D  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Pocket Full of Sunshine**

It's finally Saturday.

I can hear my cell phone ringing, which make me stir from my peaceful rest. My arm peeks out from under the covers and grabs my Blackberry off the night table next to my bed. Without even checking the caller ID, I pick it up. "Heyo." I grumble. It's probably a mix between 'hello' and 'hey', I don't know, I am way too tired to care either.

"Ted, it's your dad. Your mom and I flew in this morning; we're at the hotel waiting in the dining room for you."

"You're here, already?" I yawn as I reply to him.

"Well, when were you expecting us to be there, son?" my dad replies. "The inductions are tonight."

"I know, I know." I rub my eyes and then throw the covers off, getting up off the bed. I walk over to the dresser to look at my reflection in the mirror; I notice Cody is already gone this morning.

"Are you just getting out of bed, Teddy?" he asks.

"Knock it off, Ted; he's been working hard all week!" I could hear my mother in the background defending me, telling dad to cut me a break because of my schedule.

"Kinda." I respond, trying to fix my hair with my fingers and keep the conversation going. "How was the flight?"

"The flight was fine, I wish my son would just get down here to have breakfast with his old man," I could hear the humor in his voice.

"Alright dad, I'm changing my clothes right now and I'll meet you down there in ten minutes, save me a seat, and maybe order me a cup of coffee or something." I answer as I shuffle thru some of my clothes for a dark blue denim pair of jeans.

"Will do, Junior,"

After we hung up, I search for a clean shirt to go along with my outfit – just so happened to be a Legacy t-shirt – the one with the tree. After straightening myself out, I grab my wallet, my phone and my keys, and then head out the door to the elevator. When I arrive down in the dining room, I spot my parents right away and as I'm approaching them I hear someone else call out my name. "Teddy!" my attention turns toward that and my parents did as well.

"Teddy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Clarissa asks her pink hair tied into a messy pony tail. She catches up to me, still adorning her pajamas – a white Hello Kitty tank top and matching purple pants.

"Rissa, right now isn't a good time," I say, pointing in the direction of my parents' booth.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry!" she quickly apologizes. Her manicured French tipped index finger taps her Samsung Behold II. "Can you text you?" she asks. "It's important."

"Sure, sure," I reply. "Listen, I got to go, but I'll meet up with you a little later." Clarissa didn't look too happy, she seems depressed more than anything but we didn't have time to talk.

I watch as she disappears and then continue to my parents table. Before I sit down across from them, I greet my parents with hugs and then settle in for a long talk and good breakfast. "Who was that, sweetheart?" my mom asks, placing the breakfast menu down and slowly picking up her coffee cup.

"Oh, that was Clarissa – Clarissa Train." I reply.

"Ah, the new diva you've been telling me about," my dad says.

My mom looks quite surprised. "She has pink hair?" she then questions, after taking a sip of her beverage. "And cartoon pajamas?"

"Uh…" I really wasn't sure what she wants me to say to that, so after hesitating I answer. "Yeah, she does."

"That doesn't surprise me, Vince hires some of the strangest cast of characters," my dad remarks. "Why didn't you bring her over and introduce us?"

"I didn't even think of it," I confess. "But you'll see her again later, she'll be there tonight."

We didn't say much after that, I really couldn't read their expressions well but from the sound of it they weren't too impressed by Clarissa's appearance, this is going to make her first impression a bit more complicated. I really hope she didn't choose anything too outrageous to wear for tonight. I know she's going to be a bit busy, as she'll be getting herself ready for the evening throughout most of the day and there's no way she'll let me see beforehand.

I think I'm in trouble…

**x – X – x **

As the day progressed, I got very little word from Clarissa, she'd text me every now and then just to tell me what she was up to but that was about it. I spent a lot of time with my parents, we went out and did some sightseeing and as any other women, my mom had to go shopping. Dad and I went off to look at other things and talk, not wanting to be bothered with clothes, fashion and all that other stuff

It gets me a little bit, Clarissa said she needed to speak to me and then when she texts me, it's just a pointless little text. My only guess is that she's so caught up in getting ready that she totally forgot.

"Clarissa," my dad starts, as we're walking down a street in Phoenix, trying to stay in the vicinity of the arena. "She's the girl you're always talking about on the phone, right?"

I was hesitant but my dad could tell from my facial expression that he was correct. "She's different – more than any of the other girls you used to bring home but hey, can't judge a book by its cover now, can we?" he chuckles a bit.

My shoulders shrug from not being too sure of what to say next. "I'd ask you more about her but I have a feeling you're taking her with you tonight, so I'd rather wait and keep myself guessing for now."

"You and mom didn't seem too enthusiastic about her appearance earlier," I mumble, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Well, there's not really much I can tell you, besides the fact that she is a very colorful woman," my father tries to joke. "I'm sure she's wonderful and I am really looking forward to meeting her later." Part of me believes him, while the other part of me is still unsure.

"Mom didn't seem too thrilled," I reply, sticking my hands in my pockets as we continue our walk down the street.

"I'm sure her opinions will change over time," he says. "You have to understand, she loved Kristen so much; she was heartbroken when the two of you broke off your engagement, especially three days before your wedding day." He explains.

"Dad that was two and a half years ago…" I point out.

"Yes, but you two had been together since high school and your mother absolutely loved Kristen like the daughter she never had," Dad sighs. "Although, I don't think you should have anything to worry about, so stop worrying."

**x – X – x **

It was about an hour and a half before the actual inductions, I was just about finished getting myself put together and I was waiting on Clarissa for the past twenty minutes or so.

**New Text Message  
Sender: Clarissa Train **

_I'm almost finished; you can meet me at my hotel whenever you're ready. See you soon? _

I wrote her back, letting her know I was on my way there. She then texted me again, but sent me nothing but a smiley face. I left my hotel room, and jetted for the elevator down the hall to take it two floors up to hers. As I approach it, it's open but only by a crack, so instead of just waltzing my way in, I knock.

"It's cracked open for a reason, Teddy," I can hear her giggle. As I open the door fully, I see her standing in front her dresser in a lime green robe; she had a hair straightener in her hand; hairspray, a comb and sculpting gel lie in front of her.

"Ris, you're not even dressed!"

"I'm finishing up my hair, I did Mickie's, Nattie's and Eve's hair and makeup earlier, there was no time for me then," she explains. "I'm almost done with my own and then all I have to do is slip into my dress." Fair enough.

She sets the straightener down, picks up a comb and begins to comb it all down. I didn't understand why she was doing that, it made no sense to me. "What exactly are you doing with your hair?" I ask.

"I'm teasing it," she answers. I held an uncertain expression on my face until she looks back at me in the mirror.

She giggles as she sets the comb down and swipes some gel in between her fingers. "It's called scene," she replies. "It's where you poof your hair like an anime character with a lot of hairspray and sculpting wax to make it look bigger." Clarissa elaborates as she works the gel into the tips of her hair.

"Interesting,"

I watch as she shuts off the straightener and caps both the hairspray and the gel. "I'll be right back, I'm going to slip on dress," she smiles as she walks past me and into the bath, closing the door behind her.

About ten minutes later, she emerges from the bathroom; I felt my jaw drop as she poses in front of me, her hands lying gently on her hips. Absolutely breath taking. She chose on a bright yellow V-neck halter dress, which scrunched a bit around the tummy area. The dress flows down to the floor in three angled layers, to make one side higher in order to show off her long, slender pale legs. Her feet were decorated with these sequin magenta pumps with a sequin pom-pom at each peep toe. Clarissa twirls around in a circle. "How do I look?" she asks. After showing off her wonderful curves, she steps toward me. "Impressed?" I'm more than just impressed.

"Very much," I choke out, I realize that I'm staring a little too much and bounce back to reality.

She smiles, flashing her beautiful white teeth to me and straightens out my tie. I notice the bright yellow Hello Kitty bow which lay angled in her hair and then focus my eyes on the Hello Kitty diamond necklace, earrings and ring, which she wore on her left index finger.

"Hello Kitty addict?" I chuckle jokingly with a slight smirk.

She giggles. "You've known me how long and you haven't figured that out yet?" Clarissa flattens out my vest as well, "You know, I told you I was wearing yellow, the least you could've done was matched!" she scolds me, then her chocolate eyes peer into my blue ones. "Jerk,"

"I know." I smile at her, a laugh escapes me.

She slaps my chest playfully. "So, are you nervous?"

I shrug a little. "A tiny bit but I'm more excited than anything,"

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Clarissa replies, a light smile lights up her face as she hold out her hand for me embrace. "Shall we get going?"

"We shall." I respond.

From the moment our fingers intertwined, I knew this was it. I could see it in her smile and I could feel it in the way her hand fit mine. She is it; she is meant for me.

* * *

Did you guys like part one? Part two will be posted tomorrow either in the morning or the afternoon! Sorry guys, didn't think it was going to be this long - Five pages, for this one! Hope you all enjoyed it! Subscribe, review, alert, favorite and show me some love, you know I enjoy it! :D


	23. Love is Just a Chemical Creation

**Me, You and My Medication **

Woohoo for part two! :D  
Oh and, the visuals are posted on my profile; the dress, shoes, jewelry and the model I based Clarissa around! More visuals will be posted soon, her in ring outfits and such but we'll cross those bridges when we get there!  
For now, enjoy this!

….P.S; This is eight pages, so have fun!  
…any corrections will be done later :]

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Love is Just a Chemical Creation**

As Clarissa and I were making our way out to the car, Mickie runs up to us literally frantic in tears. "Clarissa, Clarissa you need to help me!" she cries, some of her mascara was blurred under her eyes.

"Mickie, what's wrong?" she asks, her eyes examine the strapless black floor length gown. "Is anything wrong with your dress?"

"Yes!" she exclaims. "I had it hemmed by one of the seamstresses but it's still too long and I have nothing else that I can wear this evening, I spent so much money on this dress!

Clarissa bit her bottom lip, as she hesitates. "I don't have the keys to the sewing room…" she admits.

"Is there any way you can help me?" Mickie pleads.

Clarissa thought for a little while longer before she spoke again. "Well, the most I could do is pin up the bottom underneath on its seams, since I don't have access to a sewing machine, that's really all I can do for now,"

"Will it work?"

"Possibly," It was her only answer.

"Let's give it a shot then."

Clarissa turns back to me her expression not too sure of what to do. "Do you want me to meet you there?" she asks.

"No, I'll stay, this shouldn't be too long." I assure her. I didn't want to not show up with her, that would look pretty bad, and that's not something I want my parents to think of her. She's usually on time for most things anyway.

"It should take about fifteen or twenty minutes for the most part, I need her to stand in the dress so I can see how many inches I need to lift,"

Clarissa led Mickie and I back to her hotel room and when we got there, she had Mickie go into the bathroom to get the dress on. "Teddy, can you pull that chair to the center of the room?" she asks, pointing at the breakfast nook in the corner while she looks thru her travel case for some baby pins.

"Mickie, wear the heels as well, I'm going to need to measure you with and without the heels, that way if you kick them off you're not stepping on your gown!" Clarissa calls to the bathroom.

"Alright, gotcha." she replies.

A few minutes later the brunette emerges from the bathroom in the long, slimming gown. "I have the heels on, can one of you help me up onto the chair?" she questions. I grab her hand and help spot herself as she climbs her way onto the chair without any injuries. Clarissa inspects the entire dress, and then using a ruler, she measures how many inches she'll need in order to pick up the gown from the floor.

"Now slip off the heels," she says, and after Mickie is done doing so she measures again.

"Just about six inches," she observes.

"Alright, this should only take a few minutes," Clarissa informs her. "I have a robe hanging up in the bathroom, change into that and I'll lay the gown onto my bed and pin up the ends by the inseams."

"Perfect," Mickie smiles greatly. "I really appreciate this, Ris, you're a lifesaver!" Mickie runs back into the bathroom to change into the robe and when she comes out, she hands her dress over to her pink haired savior.

Clarissa turns the dress inside out and goes to work immediately, pinning it up by every inseam without having the pins revealed on the dark dress. Within ten or fifteen minutes she's done with her quick little job. "Go try it on," she picks up the gown turning it outside in and handing it back to Mickie. James heads into the bathroom one last time and even before she comes out, she bursts into happiness. "Oh my, I can't even tell!" she exclaims. When she opens the door, I took a good look at the bottom; she was right, it was clearly unnoticeable.

"Micks, that is such nice gown, I might have to borrow it from you sometime," Clarissa smiles as she eyes look over her job well done.

"After what you just did?" she questions, engulfing my date in a hug. "Of course, you can borrow anything of mine if you ever need to!" she was truly ecstatic. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Clarissa assures her. "Now, let me just fix your eye makeup a bit." She grabs a wipe from her travel bag and cleans up a little under Mickie eyes. "There, you look perfect!"

"So, do you think Cody is going to like it?" she asks, sounding a little afraid.

"Rhodes?" Rissa asks but Mickie nods in response. "I'm sure he's going to love it!" she smiles.

"We should get going before we're late," I remind them. They both look at the clock, their eyes in shock of the time and after that, we rushed down to the lobby and out to my rental car.

**x – X – x**

"Mom, Dad, Bret; this is Clarissa." I introduce her. Poor Clarissa was shaking like a leaf in the car; at that point it was Mickie who was trying to tell her everything would be fine.

"_Everyone in the locker room loves you!" she had pointed out, "Well, with the exception of a few of the divas and Randy but they're just jealous!" _

Clarissa smiles her usual perky smile, embracing each one of my relatives with a hand shake. "Ted's told me so much about, sir." She says to my father.

"Not everything," I add in, jokingly rolling my eyes.

"Well, Ted's told me a whole lot about you," my father then adds to it all, a smile perches his lips.

My eyes give him this look, almost like he could hear me scold him with _Dad! _comment out of embarrassment. "It's the truth, son." he reminds me. From the corner of my eye, I see my mother looking over Clarissa's entire appearance. Something in the way she was looking at her told me she was shocked more than anything else; no sign of being impressed noticeable. The lights dim, signaling the beginning of the induction ceremony. It was time for my brother, my father and I to make it backstage and prepare for my father's big moment.

"Looks like their getting ready to start," Dad says, looking up to the ceiling and all around the room.

Clarissa straightens out my jacket one last time. "Good luck." She smiles up at me right before I disappear.

* * *

After the inductions, everyone was invited back to the reception hall in the hotel for a toast and a huge dinner. We all sat at the same table, it was nice, and things really seemed to be moving along smoothly… I was able to sit and eat comfortably, at least.

My dad was in the middle of telling Clarissa one of his many wrestling stories, I've heard them all so many times, I could literally tell them myself but my dad was enjoying himself and Clarissa was very interested in it all; asking a few questions here and there. I could tell that my father was beginning to see her the way I did. As soon as he was finished, my mother spoke up. "So, tell us about yourself," she picks her glass of champagne, looking directly at Ris.

"Oh, um…" Clarissa's tone turns nervously. "What would you like to know?" I felt a lump in the back of my throat as I resituate myself in my seat.

"Ted, here, got so wrapped up in his glory days, he wouldn't let you tell us about where you came from or how you grew up." My mother tried to start her off, her eyes focus closely on Ris.

"Oh," Clarissa replies. "Well, I was born and raised in Franklin, New Hampshire," she begins. "My mother, when I was a lot younger, was a waitress at a diner, and my stepdad was working in a supermarket as a manager," she explains.

"Step father?" my mother questions.

"Uh," Clarissa hesitates, "Yeah, they met when I was really young, while my mom was pregnant with my younger sister," she replies, "They got married when my sister was two and he adopted each of my siblings, me included,"

"Sounds a lot like your past, Ted." My mom looks over to my dad. Her eyes then meet back up with Clarissa's. "How many siblings do you have?"

As she stabs into her salad, she continues. "There are four of us," Clarissa smiles as she brought up their names. "There's my older brother, Aiden, my older sister, Kirsten, myself and then little sister, Lilliana."

"I see," my mother nods her head. "Did you finish high school?"

"Yes," Clarissa answers. "I graduated high school in 2003, I also graduated from my trade school the same year," she begins to tell her story.

I slowly ate, observing the two as the questions and answers continued back and forth. My dad wasn't kidding when he said my mom wasn't very happy about my previous break up."And what did you do at this trade school?" I watch my mother's expressions carefully just to see if there was going to be any change in it anytime soon – so far, nothing.

"I took a few classes in cosmetology, I learned to do hair and makeup, but when I graduated from high school I then went off to live in New York City where I attended the Fashion Institute of Technology," she explains. "By that time, my mom began teaching high school Health and Wellness and my father was a few years into his career as a computer technician."

There was a sparkle in my mother's eye. "F.I.T, that's an amazing institute," she says.

Clarissa, now feeling a bit more comfortable, continues. "It was an awesome experience for me; I loved every day that I was there." She giggles a bit.

"I learned to think on my feet when it came to my projects, I still have most of the dresses and outfits I made, I should show you the portfolio of my designs, if you're ever in Franklin."

My mother smiles sweetly toward her. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Music begins to play in the background; a song very familiar, I decide now is the time is the time to cut their little Q&A really short. "I don't want to be rude or anything but Riss, do you want to dance?"

"No, no Teddy, that's quite alright," Mom confirms. "Go have some fun, you deserve it."

I get up and help Clarissa out of her seat, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. As we step into the mix of other Superstars, I slowly lay my hands at her waist; she then wraps her arms around my neck.

"So, do you think they like me yet?" she asks, a small giggle muffles from her lips.

I look back toward our table to see both of my parents smiling and chatting between the two of them, my brother had left the table. "I think so." I cheer her up.

"_Found my way to the highway, I don't wanna tell you the state I'm in, I've had too much to smoke, too much to drink, where have I been? I feel like the stars are getting closer and the sky is closing in and I don't know where to begin…"_

Clarissa lets out a sigh of relief, also letting out a laughing my chest before she looks back up to me. "I feel so much better!"

I laugh as her eyes meet mine. "Are you having fun?" I ask.

"Much fun," she admits as we slowly dance in a circle. "Hey, do you remember this song?" she asks. I thought for a moment, listening to the music and taking in the lyrics as we dance.

"_We're all looking for something, to take away the pain… Me, and you, and my medication - Making the best of it - Love is just a chemical creation - Will it be permanent - Synthetic sensation - Me, you, and my medication…"_

"Vaguely," I confess. "But I have a feeling you're going to tell me how we both know it," I smirk at her.

"Do you remember last year when Sheamus and you beat up that guy in the club," Clarissa starts to explain. "And then you drove me back to the hotel and while we sat in silence, the radio was playing?" it was more like she was asking a question.

"Yeah, I remember now," I nod as I reply.

"_The way back to the right track, maybe you can help me find the door. Is it too much to ask, too much too fast, too much to ignore? It feels like your bodies getting closer but you seem so far away, medicine make it okay…" _

Clarissa just smiles her perfect teeth at me, not saying one word. I didn't know whether to ask her why she was smiling or just keep us dancing. After thirty seconds of silence, I look down at her. "What's so funny?"

"I can't help it, but every time I think of that moment, I think of this song," she says.

It surprises me how she much she remembers that. Me, I remember it vaguely, probably because it wasn't as shocking to me as the fight earlier that night…that or I've been hit in the head way too many times.

"_We're all looking for someone, to take away the pain…Me, and you, and my medication - Making the best of it - Love is just a chemical creation - Will it be permanent? - Synthetic sensation - Me, you, and my medication…"_

Clarissa looks as if she had more to add to that and when she didn't say anything, I decided to ask. "What?"

She giggles. "What do you mean what?" she asks. "I didn't say anything,"

"You want to," I state.

She buries her face into my chest again, the giggles escaping her. Clarissa looks up again. "I do not," she couldn't hold a straight face. What a liar.

"Yes, you do," I reply in a sing-song like tone.

"_So can you feel it? Do you feel it coming down? You gotta get up; can you get up off the ground? Can you hear it? Can you hear me screaming? So can you feel it? Do you feel it coming down? You gotta get up; can you get up off the ground? I wanna hear it, wanna hear you breathing…"_

"Okay, okay," she collects herself, letting out a few more giggles before taking a deep breath. "Every time I hear this song," she starts. "I think of you."

I didn't know what to say after that, the two of us just dance slowly. I hold her close to me, feeling the touch of her breath on my neck. She loosened her grip on neck as we turn slowly. This was a dream come true but the only thing that could make this even better is if I could just…

"Hey, do you want to take a stroll around the court yard outside?" I whisper in her ear.

"Yes," she replies back. We make our way back to our, now empty, table. "Is it alright if I change real quick?"

I arch an eyebrow at her. "Right here?"

She leans down and slips off her heels, placing them in her bag and replacing her footwear with a pair of pink sequin converses. "I'm ready," I smirk at her as I wrap my arm over her shoulders as we walk out of the building and into the side court yard.

We silently stroll around the court yard, her fingers intertwine in mine. "Your parents are really nice," she breaks the silence.

"They're, all around, good people," I reply.

"Your dad is hilarious, he really makes me laugh," she chuckles. "Thanks for inviting me with you, tonight has been so much fun!"

"No problem, thanks for coming with me," we became silent again and then I noticed something. "Hey Ris," I ask. "Why weren't your parents here tonight?"

She sighs. "They've been busy, so they couldn't make it. It's alright though, I'll tell them all about it, and I have pictures from earlier, so that makes it even better, I'll send those to them tomorrow morning,"

"Really, though, thanks for inviting me," she says again. "I was probably going to go home for the weekend if you didn't, especially because I'm not in Wrestlemania tomorrow night,"

"You're just as apart of Wrestlemania as I am," I respond.

"How is that?" she questions.

My grip on her hand tightens. "Because you're with me," I smile toward her, her eyes look up from the ground and meet my blue ones.

"You're such a cheese Teddy-bear," I could see the light blush on her cheeks, even in the dark.

"A cheese?" I reply. "Am I a stinky cheese?"

She playfully smacks my chest. "No, you're a cheese ball, silly."

As much as I'm anticipating my first active Wrestlemania, I really don't want this night to end. It felt absolutely perfect. My parents have come to accept Clarissa for who she was and that had to be the best possible thing about tonight - aside from Dad's induction into the Hall of Fame.

"Thanks for being simply priceless, Teddy," Clarissa smiles. "There is that better?" she asks.

"Eh, I actually like being a cheese more."

She giggles. "Of course you do."

Tonight wasn't the night for my moment – our moment. Something about tonight just made it seem that way…maybe because it is really my father's night and all of the other inductees.

When the time comes, I'll definitely know. For now, I'll just keep her guessing.

* * *

I really hope this was totally worth waiting for - I know I lied and said I'd post it this afternoon but I got caught up in so much stuff, but here it is - exactly an hour before the inductions air! If you like that song, which I named my story after, check out my profile, its on there with the other visuals. Thanks for reading! I love you guys, thanks for appreciating me and my writing, it means so much! Subscribe, review, alert, favorite and send some love, because its the best ever!


	24. A Streak of Bad Luck

**Me, You and My Medication**

So, Wrestlemania was alright; I dunno, I was more disappointed with it.  
But I was waiting for Raw to see if Teddy would be on and this is what I got from it.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Streak of Bad Luck**

"Teddy, come on it was just a match!" Clarissa had said last night as I furiously stomped my way back to the locker room. I didn't want to hear it, I can't believe I lost; all because of Cody, if he didn't get in the way I could've had the match won.

"It wasn't Cody's fault, Teddy, seriously, c'mon now this isn't like you to go and act this way!"

I had turned, the sweat dripping off my skin, my hair drenched, my muscles aching. "Don't you know when to go away?" She stopped and stared at me.

Her eyes were stern and unblinking to my reaction. "No," Clarissa's voice trembled a bit. "You shouldn't fight with Cody, Ted, it wasn't his fault!"

"Don't try to tell me what I should and shouldn't do, Clarissa!" I fought back, the tension released in my voice.

"I don't understand you!" she stomped over to me. "You're seriously going to let Orton break apart a friendship between you and Rhodes?" she asked, her voice was a little softer.

"This had nothing to do with Orton –"

"It has everything to do with Orton, and now, Cody is injured all because you can't swallow your pride!"

"Cody is injured because he doesn't know how to stay out of the way!" I had gritted my teeth as I stared down at her, even in stilettos she was shorter than me; but she's also showing a side I've never seen, more of a daredevil to go up against a guy like me.

I could feel the eyes of my father upon the two of us. "What is your problem?" she asks me. "What're you trying to prove?"

"You're becoming just like Randy Orton; you're stepping all over Cody like he means nothing to you, he's had your back from the start," she continues her banter.

"You're becoming just as slimy and selfish as that over sized, baby oiled, jackass!"

"You don't know me." I felt my fists clench.

"You're right," she frowned. "I guess I don't."

**x – X – x **

I can't seem to shake what happened last night after I ended my match. I couldn't unwrap my mind from it ever since then. Clarissa was furious; it was like she unlocked her alter ego upon me, it was totally unlike her.

My iPod plays on its dock as I prep myself for tonight match, the first Raw after Wrestlemania, I was going up against Christian in a Legend Lumberjack match. Clarissa hasn't talked to me since last night and Cody was sent home because he suffered from a concussion from Orton's punt kick. Maybe she was right.

I heard Christian's music blast, so I made my way over to the gorilla entrance just in time for mine.

Christian knocks me out of the ring and into a load of Legends, some were looking to injure me, the others were trying to get me back into the ring. As I'm rolled back into the game I catch my dad from the corner of my eye, beginning to fight with the other 80's wrestlers.

It distracts me momentarily before Christian grabs me from behind, locking me into his finisher, The Killswitch. There was no way to get myself out, my vision began to blur – I'm guessing from the intensity of last night – and after that, I slam down onto the mat. The ref counts and the victory is given onto my opponent. As I try to collect myself and get back to my feet, I kneel and wipe my eyes. My father climbs into the ring. "Are you okay, son?"

But as I got up I push him away from. "Thanks for the distraction!" I sarcastically remark. I make my way out of the ring and as always, my dad follows behind me.

"Ted, I didn't know you were going to do that!" he tries to explain as I make my up the ramp toward the entrance.

"Can't you just stay out of it?" I frustratingly yell at him as we got back stage. "Your glory days are over, why are you trying to ruin mine?"

"That wasn't my intentions!" he replies. I push my way past the other staff members trying to make my way back to the dressing room.

"Junior, let me explain!" my father pleads.

I stop dead in my tracks, my eyes glaring back at him with this burning passion of hatred. "Explain what exactly?" I holler.

"I was only trying to help you,"

"Help how dad?" I ask, I could feel the adrenaline lifting. "All you did was get in the way, again!" I want to hit him, I do, but as I lift my arm to do it, someone else stops me.

"Knock it off right now!" I turn my head to meet the brown eyes of the one who is holding me back, dressed in sweats and a pair on Converses. "You're getting way too worked up over this, Teddy; you really need to calm down!" I yank my hand free and dash away from my father and friend. I continue my walk back to my locker room.

"Son!" I hear my father call out to me, I ignore him but not for too long. He chases after me again, and I feel his tight grip grab hold of my left wrist. In anger, I smash my elbow back to connect into his abdomen but it wasn't my dad who gasped and fell to the floor.

I could feel the horror wash over me as my blurry eyes widen and I turn to somewhat see Clarissa on the ground, her left hand clutching to the side of her face as she whimpers in pain, my father tends to her aid.

"Clarissa!" I bend down and reach a hand out to her. She smacks me away, her manicured fingertips scratch at my arm; I could see streaming tears down her face.

"Get away from me, DiBiase!" Ris backs up a bit as my father helps her to her feet.

This death glare fires from his eyes right before he turns and leads Clarissa down the hall to receive medical attention.

I am a dead man.

* * *

Unexpected? Lemme me know! Subscribe, review, alert, favorite..ya know the deal! Oh and I have a new oneshot on my profile, 'When A Heart Breaks, No It Don't Breakeven' check that out :D Thanks for reading, hope it leaves you interested!


	25. What's Going On?

**Me, You and My Medication **

So glad you guys are totally shocked, I have a bit of an idea up my sleeve for this fiction. I see a new reviewer, that's makes me feel cool. Thanks so much for all the support guys, I appreciate it!  
Enjoy this one!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: What's Going On? **

I tried to talk to my dad before but he kept telling me to give Clarissa her space. He had stepped out of the medical room to call me and say that Clarissa had a dark purple bruise under her right eye.

"You're lucky you didn't break her nose, you literally just missed it!" he had said.

I sat on the bench in my locker room with my head in my hands, still unchanged from my ring gear. Just wait until the boss hears about this, I'll be suspended for sure…I don't even want to start wondering about what Cody or Stephen are going to do; they're going to think I beat her or something.

It was an accident, I didn't know it was her but the entire locker room is going to think that I go around beating up women when I lose matches. I can't really explain what's been coming over me as of lately, I guess I have just been so stressed out that its brought out a really bad competitive side to me

…And it brought out this strange side to Clarissa that I never knew existed.

I let it go for a few days but most of my co-workers didn't. I received a major amount of texts in the past four days – even a few from Cody. I haven't seen Clarissa since Monday night, no one even told me whether she was sent home on a medical leave or if she was just keeping it low key in a hotel room somewhere in the building.

Why did she have to get in the way and defend my dad, what was she trying to do? I don't understand her intentions…

My mind just can't stop rewinding the scenes in my head. I can't believe it happened, or the fact that I caused it all. She was right, I am becoming just like Orton, exactly like him; it sends shivers down my spine when I think about it.

I think it was all the hype on Wrestlemania, the fact that it was my first ever to be active in and with my father being inducted has put more pressure on me. I want to be as good as my dad but at the same time I want to be better, so I guess going up against my rival and my best friend got the best of me.

Clarissa and I, we're pretty opposite, Cody too. The three of us differ in so many ways but for me to turn my back on them and become the leader that I have despised for so long, would be doing exactly what Randy had done to us;I don't want to be that way.

"_You're becoming just like Randy Orton; you're stepping all over Cody like he means nothing to you, he's had your back from the start,"_

I hate admitting when I'm wrong but I was. Cody was only acting the way he did because I was trying to be someone I wasn't. I'm not a leader; at least not in the type of way Randy is. It was my rebellion that stood up to Orton so many months ago and it was the same act Cody followed in when my attitude began to change.

Rhodes didn't get injured because he got in the way; he got injured because I cowered outside the ring and allowed him to get punt kicked. I should have just let it go and went to his aid when he needed me but I was too engulfed in this feeling that I had some type of power over him. I don't; I don't have anything over Cody that could possibly make me better than him.

Clarissa was correct; all this time I felt like I was on top but in reality I was throwing away everything, committing a form of career suicide at the same time. Something tells me Randy was waiting for me to crack, like he knew exactly what was going thru my mind and just couldn't wait for my patience to tick like a bomb.

How am I only realizing this now?

**x – X – x**

I fell asleep on my hotel bed while I was staring up at the ceiling, as I get up and let out a yawn, I stretch my arms out and look toward the clock, it read six thirty. Right next to the clock sits my cell phone; blinking this blue flashy light, I pick it up to see who has been leaving me messages. I had two texts from Cody, from earlier, saying that he'd be in at five this evening to make it in time for this upcoming Monday.

**New Text Message  
Sender: Cody Rhodes **

_Dude, I've been waited for you for an hour at the airport. Where are you?_

Crap, I forgot I was supposed to go and get him. Dammit, he is so going to let me hear it when I see him.

**New Text Message  
Sender: Cody Rhodes **

_Whatever, it doesn't matter, Clarissa picked me up. _

Clarissa picked him up?

I notice even after my text messages were checked, my phone was still blinking. I scrolled thru some of my things and realize I have a new voicemail, from Clarissa. I felt a lump in the back of my throat as I dial my inbox and then put my phone on speaker.

"Hey, Teddy, it's Rissa. Listen, I know you didn't mean what happened on Monday night and I really just think we should sit down and talk about this; Cody, you and I. When you're not busy please give me a call back…you can even text me," she had paused for a second or two, "I miss you…bye."

She misses me – even after what I did last Monday – she doesn't care? I am really confused, what's going on here? Any other girl wouldn't even want to talk to me ever again…

I stood just staring down at the screen of my phone, hesitating about the next move I should make, or if I should even make one at all. Suddenly, just as I am about to put my phone down and just brush it all off, it begins to ring;

**Incoming Call  
Caller: Clarissa Train**

…What do I do? It was the only thing that ran thru my head as I stared still unsure of myself. My thumb twitches a little as it presses down on the 'talk' button.

"Hel – hello?" I belch out with a slight stutter in my voice.

"Teddy, its Rissa, can we talk or is now not a good time?" she asks.

"Sure, how is everything…?" Wow, I am an idiot. "Um, I mean, I heard about the bruise, is it healing?"

"Everything's fine, it took a lot of concealer and translucent powder but it's unnoticeable," she comments. "Really though, I just got off the phone with Stephanie McMahon…"

Uh-oh, I don't have a really good feeling about this.

"She came up with this idea, telling me to pass it by you and Cody, I'm about to meet Cody over at Starbucks and I think you should come too," she finishes.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "I was told that my suspension was still pending,"

"I know, she told me about that but I explained everything," Clarissa replied. "I need both you and Cody present, so please tag along,"

I thought it over for a little bit and when I didn't answer, she spoke up again. "Please Teddy?"

A sigh escaped me as I brush my hand thru my hair. "Alright, I'll go."

"Thanks, Teddy," I could feel the smile on her face as she says it. "I'll see you soon then."

* * *

I know I'm probably leaving you guys on a cliff hanger but the next chapter is going to explain it all! I'm excited about the outcome of it and I hope you guys like it too. As for other upcoming things, check out my profile I have an 'Upcoming' section with a list of stuff that I'm in the middle of working on. Thanks for reading, can't wait to hear your reviews! Subscribe, review, alert, favorite and all that other good stuff. Show me some awesome support! :D


	26. A State of Pure Confusion

**Me, You and My Medication**

Well, after a long awaited few days, here's my next chapter! I hope everyone's holiday was fun, colorful and filled with eggs. Here's to a new chapter and lots of awesome comments.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: A State of Pure Confusion**

I met with both Cody and Clarissa at Starbucks. Clarissa had ordered me my favorite latte and chose a booth in that back that was relatively private, that way we could avoid having to sign autographs for loyal fans and all that other jazz. I didn't understand what Rissa had on her mind but I had this aching feeling I wasn't going to like it whatsoever.

"Now, what exactly were you getting at over the phone before?" I ask, as I sit down directly between the two. She was right when she said her face was heavily covered up by makeup, I couldn't even tell her had been injured days before.

"Stephanie wants to pull what happened behind the scenes on Monday night into a storyline for the next coming shows," she laid her cards on the table, so to speak, not wasting any time getting out what she needed to say.

"What?" I question in reply, unsure of what to think of this strange storyline twist. "She wants me to give you another black eye?"

"Yeah…" her brows scrunch as she thinks about that last question. "Well not exactly, of course the next one will just be a mix of dark makeup to make it look realistic,"

I could just tell something about this wasn't going to go over well. "So, what's going to happen to Legacy if this happens?" I ask.

"Legacy's been disbanded," Cody buts in. "This is to increase tensions between you and your father, including you and I," Cody explains. "Bringing Clarissa into the deal gives her a start as a breakout diva and it heightens your role as a heel,"

Well, this was true. Since Randy took on the role of a face, someone had to replace his devious character and because of what happened last week it puts me in a pretty open spot.

"She wants to start the storyline this coming Monday, with Cody returning and me going to talk to him before your rematch against Christian,"

It seemed to make sense…Sort of.

"You're okay with this, yes?" Clarissa asks me.

She seems to be pretty content with it, then again, we kind of have to be; we really don't have a choice either way.

"Sounds doable," I confess.

I didn't like the idea of making my character a heel, considering that months ago I was the face that was rebelling over Randy's hold upon Rhodes and I, now suddenly they want to make me out as the one at fault here, it doesn't seem to flow right in my eyes, but what exactly can I do about it?

It excites me, in a way, not knowing what kind of show Clarissa is going to put on for the fans but I guess I'm going to have to wait and see what she has set up on her part.

**x – X – x **

Later that evening I was wondering around the hotel with nothing to do, it was late and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go down to the dining room for a midnight snack. There was no one there except the nightshift leaders but out of the corner of my eye, sitting in the back of the room at an empty booth next to a window sat Clarissa in pajama's and Hello Kitty slippers, sitting on her laptop…apparently talking to someone, I'm guessing via webcam.

"So, what're you more excited for, your televised push or your twenty-sixth birthday coming up?" An unfamiliar female voice came from her direction.

"You know, I haven't really thought about it," Rissa replies. "Being on screen with Ted and Cody is probably more exciting than being a year older each year,"

"I think I might be coming home this weekend for my birthday, although, I'm still undecided," she adds in.

"Demetria misses you terribly, Cat," the person on her video chat responds. "She'd cry if she missed your birthday,"

…Cat?

"Aw, let my baby know that I miss her all too much, as well, I can't wait to see her again," Clarissa comments back, chewing on some Skittles in between. Did I hear her correctly, did she just say what I think I just heard her say…

…Her baby?

"Will do," I heard the other girl chuckle. "Listen, I'm going to get some sleep, I'll talk to you sometime this coming week,"

"Alright, sweet dreams, Kirsty," Rissa answers.

"You too, Cat, stay safe."

"I always try to."

I move away from the dining room as she shuts her computer. As I'm walking back up to my hotel room, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. As I pull it out, I realize it's a text; from Clarissa.

**New Text Message  
Sender: Clarissa Train**

_Hey, I know you probably won't get this until morning but I've got a question to ask you about this coming weekend. Text me when you get up, pretty please, T-bear! :D Xoxo_

She wouldn't ask me to come with her… would she?

* * *

I guess I kinda left you guys to another cliff hanger.. I think.. maybe not, I don't know, I'm too sleepy to tell xD I hope you enjoyed this, you'll find out all of what Clarissa and Kirsty were talking about in the next chappy. What do you guys think Clarissa is going to ask Teddy, by the way?? Leave me an answer in your review! Thanks so much!


	27. Birthday Plans

**Me, You and My Medication**

Sorry this took so long to get out but I've had such a busy weekend with a friend going into the military so there was a huge 'Goodbye/See you in August/Going away party…' Anyway, enjoy this and lemme know whatcha think :] Oh... And Cristi helped me with part of this, so mucho amounts of love sent her way :D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Birthday Plans**

It's Friday. When I had gotten up this morning my phone was blinking non-stop and as I picked it up, I realized I had text message from Clarissa and as I opened my inbox I saw one really long message.

**New Text Message  
Sender: Clarissa Train**

_Teddy-bear, it's my birthday! The girls, along with most of the guys want to come out clubbing tonight because I'm leaving for New Hampshire early tomorrow morning. I meant to get back to you for the last few days but I have been ridiculously busy. I'd really like to see you before I leave, after all it is my birthday and you do kind of owe me since the incident… Anyway, write me back whenever you get this! Xoxox _

If it was one thing I knew about Riss, it was that even if I did something wrong and she told me it was alright, she was eventually going to find a way to get her payback.

I changed into fresh clothes soon after that, hoping that I could track her down easily. After trying to make myself look decent, I grabbed my phone and keys and left the room just in time to catch the elevator.

As I made my way down the hall on the main floor, I could see her, sitting with Farrelly talking about her plans for the night and how excited she was to be going home to see her family. She was lounged in light blue Victoria's Secret sweats that read 'Love Pink' on the side of her right Capri leg and printed on the center of her hoodie, a white tank top with blue polka dots was peeking out from underneath.

"I miss being home," she says to the Celtic Irishman as she scoops the pudding out of her snack pack. "but I really can't wait for the tonight and the upcoming two days off before we have to go back to work," she comments.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Clarissa asks him.

"You know me," Stephen replies. "I'd go with ya if I could but they want me going in for the next two days to go over story plans with Levesque,"

"That sucks," she says. "I was on the phone with Kirsty the other day and she says that Demi wants nothing more than to see me, it's kind of depressing, you know? Always being on the road, sometimes I wish I had more time for me,"

"It's all about balancing yourself, lass," his Irish accent shown thick thru his words.

"I don't know how you find it so easy to say that," she mumbles loud enough for me to hear. "I'd hate being waters away from my relatives if I were you,"

"Ya grow used to it,"

She changes the subject after that, grabbing bottled water and a breakfast muffin, then grabbing a chair and placing it in front of the table between them. "Mornin'," I say to the two of them.

"Hey Teddy," Clarissa beams. "I haven't seen you in days!" she giggles. She crosses her left leg over her right one and opens her second pudding cup.

Stephen on the other hand gave me a knuckle touch. "Aye, lad, good morning,"

"So what're you two talking about?" I ask, not trying to intrude but only trying to make conversation. I wasn't planning on saying 'happy birthday' just yet.

"I was telling Shea about the club tonight, I am so super excited," she says as she mixes her spoon into the chocolate cup. "No drinking for me tonight though," she plays off this fake frown, it didn't seem to bother her that she wouldn't be drinking.

I decide to go along with her and joke around. "Aw, don't tell me you're pregnant?" I chuckle while taking a bite of my muffin.

"Ah yes," she replies. "You know that one night stand we had two months ago?" she asks. "Well, it's not yours," she grins, her white pearls gleaming. "It's Stephen's."

I couldn't help but laugh, the thought of a baby between Clarissa and Stephen was outrageous. The only thing that came to mind was a baby with bright pink hair and really pale white skin…and maybe a goatee. That's just too much.

Clarissa kept it going. "We were thinking about going away this weekend to Vegas to elope in one of those cute drive-thru chapels with a midget Elvis with treasure troll hair and a sparkly Jericho vest,"

I chuckle. "And you didn't invite me?"

Stephen cuts in this time not able to hold in his own laughter. "We didn't want you to know," he explains. "It was supposed to be a secret,"

"You guys hurt my feelings," I pout.

She lets out a few more laughs and then continues. "Alright, alright, out of all seriousness now, surprise, it's my birthday!" she giggles a bit. "A few of the girls and some of the guys – Stephen included – are going to a club tonight to celebrate,"

"Oh, awesome," I reply. "Happy birthday," I continue. "Twenty-six?"

She smiles with a slight nod. "Yep, twenty-six," And then she adds in. "You wanna tag a long tonight?"

I thought about it for a moment; it is her birthday, I think I owe that much to her after everything that had happened within the past week. "Yeah why not?"

"Awesome, I'll see you both at nine, then?" she asks, finishing up her second pudding cup.

"Nine, it is." I reply.

"Great!" she gets up, picking up her garbage as she did. "I gotta go pick out an outfit for the evening but I'll see you guys soon!"

**x – X – x **

I did the same exact thing she did, Farrelly wanted to go down to the gym anyway just to get in a workout before the evening, so it wasn't like I up and left him. I jetted back up to my room for the next two hours trying to find something to impress her. I don't believe I have ever tried to impress a girl before, especially someone like Clarissa, I mean if anyone is able to understand and tolerate her I think they become her best friend. Still, it bothers me that I haven't made that move on her the night of the inductions, I really should have.

Tonight would be my best bet, it's her birthday after all and what better way to come out about how I feel about her then on her day. I know how she feels about me; I think I have eavesdropped enough to get that we're both totally into each other.

I decided to do something casual but a bit dressy, waiting to a least show that I put a lot of thought into it. I settle for dark blue jeans, a white wife beater and black button down shirt with a cross on the back done up in velvet material, of course a pair of matching black shoes as well.

Still have time to kill though, might as well go out and enjoy the fresh air while it's around.


	28. Love Bug

**Me, You and My Medication **

I know it's probably been over a week, but with _**Your Love is My Drug**_ ending soon, I'll hopefully have more time… Hope you guys are excited, enjoy this!  
...I got a few questions asking when Clarissa's birthday was, it was originally April 9th, 1985 but I fell behind with my two other projects, so I'm really sorry!  
More visuals added on my profile for this chapter and the next one!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Love Bug**

By the time I made it back to the hotel, Clarissa was just about ready to hit the club. I had received a text from her as I was aimlessly driving around the area looking for something to do with the rest of my time when she wrote me.

**New Text Message  
Sender: Clarissa Train **

_Almost ready, just finishing up my hair, meet me at my room; see you soon, Teddy-bear! Xoxox_

Something tells me I'm in for a real shocker with this outfit that she had planned, with Clarissa, there is never a dull moment; her personality is just as wild as her outfits. I couldn't take my eyes off of her at the Inductions; she was definitely shining brighter than all of the other divas. When she pulled out the Converses before we took a walk, I couldn't help but chuckle that night, she's always one for coming prepared.

I can only imagine what crazy thing she's going to do next as I sit here driving back to the hotel. It's hard to though, her styles are ever-changing, and Clarissa is best known for bright colors and random chic fashions.

As I pull into an empty parking spot and shut my car off, I dart out, cross the parking lot and into the building. An odd case of the jitters washes over me, I'm not sure how or why but it did, I feel myself becoming nervous, it's strange something like this has never happened when I've been around her. I enter the elevator, repetitively pressing the number to her floor; I step back and take a few good breaths.

When it arrives onto her floor and I step out, I could hear giggles from down the hall, Rissa giggles, so easy to tell it was her; I'd know her laugh anywhere. A smirk hits my face as I casually walk down to her room. The door was closed as I approach it; I knock lightly, trying not to interrupt anything. Another giggle came out. "Just a minute!" I hear her say.

The door opens and I can just feel my jaw drop in awe. She looks amazing; different than what I usually see her in but definitely astonishing. Her body was enwrapped in a black silk corset dress, lace frilled the heart shape neckline and the also at the ends of her puffed out skirt which stopped slightly above her knees. Purple lace intertwined all the way down the corset top on both side of her chest and continued onto the tool and lace black skirt and then hung down. My eyes continue to trail down her spectacular pale frame; her hands lay at her hips embellished in purple fishnet fingerless gloves. As I go further down, I notice she had on matching purple heels with a strange graphic of white bows and green kittens.

She smiles, her chocolate brown eyes more than happy to see my reaction. Her light brown eyebrows barely hidden by her freshly cut pink bangs; her hair hits her shoulders and lightly covers over the strapless parts that her dress did not. "So?" she asks, waiting for some type of reply. A chuckle lightly escapes her as I stand in front of her speechless.

"Uh…" I falter, unable to speak. The way she presents herself was more than a surprise but no matter what, she always left me tripping over my tongue.

"I'll take the response for 'Clarissa you are way over bombshell status!' the look on your face doesn't have a price!" she laughs, approaching me and wrapping her arms around my right bicep. I could feel her manicured purple tips graze over my skin through my dress shirt, it sent shivers up and down my spine; I hope she doesn't notice.

I try to change the subject. "What was all the giggling about; I could hear you down the hall?" I watch as she grabs her cell and her room key off of the dresser and then shuts the light.

"Smooth save," Clarissa titters as she closes the door. We begin our walk back down to the elevator while she continues. "Well, if you must know, I was on the phone with my niece, Demetria, she's waiting up for me tonight,"

Demetria? Ah, so that's who her baby is; it's not actually her baby…

"When are you thinking about ditching the club?" I ask, minor curiosity peeking my interest.

She was a bit hesitant as we both stood in the elevator, waiting to get off at the main floor. She clicks her graphic heels together as she continues to ponder her thoughts. "Well, its ten to nine now, I figure if I stay for at least two and a half hours, come back to the hotel at eleven-thirty; change, pack up and I'll be on the road by midnight," she says.

"It should take about two and half hours to get thru Massachusetts and into New Hampshire. If anything I should arrive home at three AM," she smiles up at me.

Whoa, she is way smart.

**x – X – x **

I stood at the bar with Rhodes, watching most of the girls; _Evacuate the Dance Floor_ from Cascada was playing through the club… the only way I knew the name is because it's one of Clarissa's favorite dance songs. We've been here for about an hour and a half so far. Ris kept to her promise on not drinking, all she's had is sodas and Shirley Temples and still I see her out and about having more than her fair share of fun; all sober.

I want to be out there, dancing a long with her but I've had that awkward feeling running through me all night and it's been such a bother, still I can't help but watch her, she is quite a talented dancer even if she isn't technically pro at it. I felt the apricot schnapps slide down my throat as my eyes continued to watch her closely, never moving from her. I can't understand what's come over me suddenly but it is really starting to annoy me, I am just not able to let this go.

She's going to be leaving soon and I'm going to miss my shot, I won't be able to see her again until Monday morning – if I'm lucky – either that or before the show goes on. I don't want to wait that long, it'd feel like an eternity from now, there's no way I would be able to survive and I'd be kicking myself the way I have been since the Inductions.

_"You're such a cheese Teddy-bear," _

_"A cheese?" I reply. "Am I a stinky cheese?"_

_"No, you're a cheese ball, silly." _

I felt that smirk cross my face, the same one I wore that night. Clarissa is definitely something else. The silly phrases, the funny nicknames, her personality, her smile, her eyes; there was so much to love about her, I just wish there was a way for me to tell her. With my eyes still on her, I gaze at her as she approaches me; a rather hefty beam on her face. "T-bear!" she cheers, throwing herself into my arms. "Enjoying yourself?"

Surprise hit me as she did. "Yeah, are you?" I reply.

"You bet!" she responds looking over my shoulder to the barkeep behind us. "One Shirley Temple, please," she requests. "Triple cherry!"

Without even thinking I just blurt out. "Want some company on the road tonight?" I can't even believe I just did that! My eyes search hers, trying not to look stalkerish or something more or less creepy.

Clarissa's eyes meet mine, tentative for a few seconds. "Actually, I would," she replies. "You up for it?" I silently nod.

So, that move I'm supposed to make; well, I think I just sort of made it...

* * *

Whose going to kill Shelly if she keeps leaving you guys on these cliff hangers!?!?! lol. Thanks for reading, everyone, hope it was worth it. Subscribe, review, alert, favorite, and show some love. There's a poll on my page, so go and vote on that too! :D


	29. Invitation

**Me, You and My Medication **

So glad you guys are psyched about this next chapter :]  
Hope that it is exactly what you want :D  
Or something close to that…

Enjoy!

Props to Cristi for assistance with the second half of this chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Invitation**

Clarissa was right on the mark when she said that she would be on the road by midnight.

Of course she drove because I wasn't able to; yeah, I'm supposed to wait at least an hour or so before I even try to operate a vehicle but there was no fighting her when she said she'd feel more comfortable driving. Her change in outfit was nothing glamorous to the one she wore in the club but either way it didn't rule out her looking beautiful, even in Disney princess pajamas.

The radio wasn't on either; instead she had her iPod plugged into it on shuffle, right now playing _Since U Been Gone_ by Kelly Clarkson. Can't say I totally hate it, I have a few of the songs from this album on my own iPod, so there's a common interest between us; _some_ of our music is pretty similar.

I am starting to unravel from my semi-drunk state. My eyes peer out the passenger side window of her car, watching the street lights zoom by us. It is really nice out tonight; clear sky, sparkling stars, full moon, and then there's Clarissa. A smile paints itself on my lips as my eyes steal a glance at her as she keeps her hands strictly on the wheel, bobbing her head to the music.

My eyes feel so heavy, that at this point I may end up falling asleep during this drive. Things between us remain quiet, mainly because we're both out of it and there really is nothing worth talking about. My eyes begin to close, allowing my mind to settle and just as I'm about to get lost in the scenery of my dreams, Clarissa's phone rings.

Without opening my eyes, I could feel the car stop at a red light and the sounds of Clarissa shifting in her seat as she leans over and picks up her phone from the cup holder. I peek slightly to see her put the phone on speaker and then place it on her lap to continue her drive. Shutting my eyes, I make it out like I'm sleeping and listen in to her conversation.

"Hey, mom," she says. "I'm not going to be in the area for another hour and a half…" Clarissa trails.

"That's fine, dear. I was calling to tell you not to rush, Kirsten decided to go home for the night because Demetria ended up falling asleep and we figured you'd want to rest when you get in,"

'You're amazing," she chuckles in relief. "I'm so tired, stayed a little later then I wanted to because my co-workers threw me a party,"

"That was nice of them,"

Clarissa chuckles a little as she presses lightly on the gas and then continues to drive down the dark – and literally empty – road. "It was definitely more than I expected!" Clarissa comments, and then remembers something else to add in. "Speaking of co-workers, I have one with me,"

"Oh, do you?" her mother questions.

"Yeah, I've told you about Teddy," she replies. "He offered to accompany me tonight, although, I think he fell asleep," she says with a sigh.

"Ah, not traveling with Stephen this time?" her mother asks.

"No, he couldn't come, he has some work to do this weekend with Paul Levesque, so he couldn't tag along," Clarissa replies. "I hope Demi won't be too upset, I know she gets a kick out of him," I didn't hear anything after that because I truly did fall asleep.

**x – X – x **

My eyes open to the sun shining through the window of a light green bedroom. This wasn't the room I memorize as Clarissa's, the last time I was here. As I sit up and stretch real well, my mind hazily remembers anything that happened last night after falling asleep. I vaguely recall Riss poking me in order to get me out of the car; I even remember her helping me up the stairs. I look around the room, spotting my bags on the floor and my sneakers lying at the foot of the bed.

There was an odd alarm clock in the shape of a small retro television on the nightstand next to the bed, it read eight-forty-five AM; Clarissa has unusual taste in bedroom accessories when it comes to her guests.

I got up off of the bed and found my way down the small hall to Clarissa's bedroom, I peek inside hoping to find her still sleeping but she isn't in there; the bed is made, this curtains are drawn back and the scent of coconut filling my senses. I leave the door as is, proceeding to the stairwell and as I'm making my first few steps I catch her voice. She wasn't alone though; there was someone else down there with her, someone a tad over then her.

"He's amazing, mom," I hear Clarissa say, she sounds like she's in one of those school girl dazes. "He just has this southern charm to him, this amazing smile," she lets out one of those sighs as if she were coming out of a dream. "It's like magic between us sometimes, he's so wonderful,"

"I haven't seen you this way since you were in high school," the woman, who I'm guessing is her mother, replies.

"Yeah, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" she giggles. "I don't know, mom, maybe I'm going insane or something,"

"Not insane," her mom chuckles. "Just sounds a bit love struck,"

The smell of coffee took over me and I couldn't help but wander down the rest of the staircase to meet up with them. "Good morning," I greet the two of them.

"Morning, Teddy-bear," Clarissa smiles, holding up her cup of coffee. "Want some?" she offers.

"Yes, please," I reply, a tired smile plays on my face. I watch as she goes over to one of the kitchen cabinets and pulls out a white up covered in blue polka dots. Still she never ceases to surprise me with her unique sense of style.

I watch as she pours me a cup and fixes it just the way I love it, bringing it over to me and then slightly pulling me into the kitchen. "Oh, by the way, Teddy," Clarissa brought up, "This is my mother, Daisy," she introduces us.

"Mom, this is Ted DiBiase Junior,"

In Daisy, I saw Clarissa's reflection; of course her mother was older but in her I could see where Clarissa received her skin coloring, her smile and probably her hair color too. Her eyes were blue, a deeper shade then mine, probably a closer resemblance to Stephen's eye coloring, she was two inches shorter then Riss but in many ways they could probably pass for twins. Well, in some odd family resemblance type way.

"I have heard plenty about you!" her mother displays the same signature smile that I usually get from Clarissa; it was sort of surprising to see.

"Jeez, thanks mom," Rissa chuckles, handing me my cup of coffee and jokingly slapping her shoulder. She walks back over to the cabinet, turning back to the two of us. "Cereal or grilled cheese?" she was trying to avoid the subject.

Her mother turns back to me. "We're having a formal dinner at this lovely buffet tonight in honor of Clarissa's twenty-sixth birthday, please tell me you'll be joining us?" her mom was really sweet, more formal than her daughter, so she probably gets her attitude more from her father.

The question was more of a shock to me, Clarissa didn't say anything about dinner with her parents, and if she meant it like that then how was I supposed to know that 'hanging out with my family' this weekend meant a formal dinner with all of them? This is making my entire plan flop right back down to the drawing board!

On second thought…

I was hesitant for the first few seconds and then I finally shook out of my thought bubble. "Of course, I'd love to join you," I figure I'm going to need to meet them someday if I ever want to have the slightest chance with Clarissa. I smile a signature 'Million Dollar' grin as my father called it and her mother was sold.

This has gotten way too easy.

* * *

So I lied in the visuals, the dinner date will be the next chapter, sorry guys! Anyway, I hope this was good, thank you so much for reading! Subscribe, review, favorite and alert and send me some amazing love! :D


	30. Unexpected

**Me, You and My Medication**

I loooooooooooooove you guys!  
You're in for it with this chapter!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Unexpected **

We spent the majority of the day in her backyard. There was a swing set and a few play houses for her niece and nephews. Her older sister, Kirsten, came over with her niece, Demetria. The family resemblance continues onto her sister, who ironically has sandy brown hair, a different shade than her mothers, I'm guessing that's from her biologically father that Clarissa never really talks about.

The sun was bright and shining through the clear blue sky all throughout the day, the wind was just right. All in all, the day was amazing. We sat at a picnic table on the yard and watched Demetria play while making conversation between ourselves. Kirsten is actually a daycare assistant, helping out little children, she has a tattoo of her daughter's name on her wrist and her skin is tanner than Clarissa's. She's also about three inches taller than her younger sister. Kirsten asked me about my life, my family and my siblings, I told her the truth; growing up with a father who is constantly on the road is tough but my life was never too bad.

By the time the sun was beginning to set Daisy, her daughter and her granddaughter, were heading out to get ready for the buffet dinner that was being held. After her relatives left, she turned back to me while leaning against the closed front door. "Since you did some major partying last night, how about you jump into the shower first," Clarissa says. "You want to be looking fresh and fine, you have tons of other people to impress," she smiles, as walks past me and makes her way upstairs.

As she's about halfway up the staircase, Clarissa turns and looks at me. "You do have that really nice ice blue button down with you, right?" she asks.

"Yeah," I reply. "Why?"

A smirk lies heavily on her face. "Oh, you'll see!" Then she turns to continue her way up to her room. And yet, I never get tired of whatever she has up her sleeve.

**x – X – x**

I was showered, groomed and all set to go much faster than her. I sat in the kitchen patiently tapping my fingers on the countertop of the island; I have been waiting for over an hour for her. My patients were running thin as I pull out my cell phone and took note of the time; she was going to be late for her own party.

"Clarissa, we have to be there in ten minutes, are you almost done?" I call to her as I slip my phone back into my pocket.

I hear her giggle from behind me and as I turn, I see her in this strapless sweetheart neckline dress. The neckline was black satin with an ice blue sash wraparound centered with a bow, placed with a buckle. The skirt was also ice blue, covered with tool and black dots. It came just above her slender pale knees with black tool peeking out from underneath.

Riss had ice blue heels with silver buckles to match; she was stepping into them as I admired her outfit. "Wow," was the only word that I was able to say. "You look…" it just wasn't coming out right. "Wow."

She chuckles approaching me, laying an arm around my waistline, her other hand lay at my shoulder. "You know, your reactions never cease at making me smile,"

After letting go, she grabs her car keys off of the counter and grabs a small coat from out of the closet in the living room. "You're not nervous, are you?" Riss asks. "You really have nothing to be nervous over,"

"I'll survive," I chuckle. We head out the door, she locks up the house and pretty soon, we were on our way there.

It wasn't too long that we arrived at our destination. As Clarissa parks in a space and got out of the car, she looks towards me. "You loved the Chinese food the last time you were here, you're going to absolutely adore this place," she says as she shuts the driver side door. "They are one of the top rated buffets in town,"

As we got inside we were met by a reception clerk. "Are you here for the birthday party?" the Asian woman asks from behind the desk.

"Yes," Clarissa answers.

We were directed into a private area in the back. Her party had its own room and her family was already there by the time we walked through the door. She was engulfed in hugs and kisses from family members while I, on the other hand, waited patiently in the background. It was cool not being told 'Dude, you're Ted DiBiase Jr.' or 'Man, can I have your autograph?' Clarissa's family just didn't seem the type to even watch wrestling.

After all of the introductions and handshakes, we sat down and as Clarissa and her family chattered amongst themselves her father fiddled with a projector and I watch as waitresses came around taking refreshment orders. Things seem to be going by smoothly and it felt great to be able to relax for once without having to worry about travelling schedules or training sessions; this weekend is literally perfect.

"Attention, everyone, I have something I want to present," her father says. Her family members get quiet, turning their heads to the front of the room, as do I.

"As all of you know, Clarissa's birthday was on Friday, and I just wanted to put together a video of some of the things she's done that reflect off of how much your mother and I love and appreciate her," he says. "So, princess, this is for you," he smiles and then presses a button to start this collage of pictures and video segments.

I have come to realize that by nature, Clarissa not only was a brunette but a natural born diva, as her father displayed pictures of her dressed in feather boas and sparkly costume jewelry. I have also come to know that she has been a fan of Hello Kitty since she was little, which is kinda cute when I think of it; it makes her different and unique from the other WWE divas.

It switched over from pictures of her childhood to a video from when she was in her early teens, her and her mom were making cookies in their kitchen and Clarissa was singing into her mixing spoon as she was mixing batter…I think the song was from the Spice Girls.

She was a cute kid, very energetic, not over the top at all, just a normal ambitious teenager. There was a picture from one Halloween, she looked to be fifteen or so, dressed up as Joan Jett and there was a blonde girl standing next to her dressed as Cherie Curie. I took a peek at Clarissa as she sits next to me to see her face light up with a huge grin and her eyes glazed over, it made me smile.

There was another video of her when she was in beauty school; her brown hair was in rollers and her makeup was done up as if she were a 50's pinup girl, Rissa looks to the camera and smiles. "I make a pretty decent model, don't I?"

"Yeah," the camera person giggles, it was another girl. "As you pig out on fresh brownies!" they said.

Clarissa laughs in the video covering her mouth. "Well, at least I have something to look forward to unlike most models," she giggles as she takes another bite.

There were pictures with her family from past events, birthdays, school things and other occasions. The last thing that was played was a video of a high school talent show, she looked to be nothing older than seventeen or eighteen, mixed in with a small group of girls and guys, but I could she was the center lead just from her brown hair. It was an entire taping on her music number where her group performed a selection from Christina Aguilera.

The announcer had read off the song – 'Come on Over', one of her earlier singles from…I don't know early 2000's maybe? Sounds about right, considering Clarissa graduated somewhere around there…

Her mother leans into her while I continue to watch the video on the projector. "Did you do most of the choreography from the original music video?" she asks Clarissa.

My girl smiles and leans in to answer. "Yeah, it took two months for the entire group to perfect it, it was the best part of working on the show," Riss giggles as the video continues. "I remember picking out a pretty close match to the white outfit she wore too; it was so much fun trying to figure out which outfit I wanted to reinvent."

Why does all of this shock me - Really, should I be surprised? It shouldn't astound me that she has talent, although there's got to be some imperfections here to her.

**x – X – x **

The dinner was delicious, just like Clarissa said it would be; all you can eat buffet and believe me, it was more than what I intended on having. When the night was all over, Clarissa and I decided to go back to her house and call it a night.

Her sisters, of course went out of their way to get her nice gifts, as did her parents, her brother and her niece. Her nephews, on the other hand, drew her pictures of Hello Kitty and wrote her little notes on the back telling her how much they love and miss her but get excited to see her on television.

As we step into the house, I follow her to her room to set down her bags and just as she did that, Clarissa slips off her heels and tosses her jacket lightly on her bed. "I really hope you had fun," she smiles, as she tries to situate her things.

She walks over to her closet. "My family is a pretty laid back bunch," she comments, while pulling the jacket she wore onto an empty hanger and placing it in the closet. "It should feel good, for once, to not have people hound you about who you are,"

"Oddly, yeah, it did." I reply. Things were quiet between the two of us for a few seconds, so I decided to give each other so space to get a bit more comfortable. "Hey, do you mind if I change?" I ask. "I'm really looking forward to getting into some sweats,"

She giggles. "You and me both, my boy shorts are calling me!" I love how child-like she can be sometimes. Just the gleam in her eyes when it comes to comfy sweats or random tunes, makes her eyes have that happy pop to them…I can't really explain it any better.

"Awesome," I answer. "I'll leave you to get situated," And I did. I walk down the hall into the guest room I was staying in to get myself into some night clothes.

I button my dress shirt and tossed it at the edge of the bed, the white shirt I was wearing underneath I decide to keep it on and then I reach into my travel bag for a pair of plaid red pajama pants. Kicking off my dress shoes, I slip the pants on and fold up the clothes I had worn and placed them back in my bag.

When I went back to Clarissa's room, I knocked but when she didn't say a word, I opened the door; she wasn't in her room. I hear some shuffling downstairs as I reach the staircase and when I reach down to the living room, I see her gathering some stuff together, the microwave was cooking bagged popcorn and she had tea on the stove.

"Old 'I Love Lucy' reruns are on tonight, want to join me?" she asks while she wipes off some of the counter tops. "I have Oreos," Clarissa says, opening up one of the top cabinets and pulling out a fresh packet of unopened cookies. I smile, showing my agreement and help her get some of the treats upstairs to her room.

During the run of shows, with the popcorn half eaten and the tea all drunken up, we were now barely paying attention to the television on the wall. We were sitting on her bed, thumb wrestling. If she won, I told her something she didn't know about me, and if I won she did the same in return.

It was a difficult battle for her at some points but this round she had lost. "Spill something," I chuckle, releasing my thumb from on top of hers. Clarissa laughs her cheeks a light shade of red as she ponders something she hasn't told me yet. "I can't really cook," she says. "Or bake, for that matter," she chuckles lightly.

"You?" I question with a laugh. "You can sing, dance, and do hair and makeup…" I reply. "And yet, you can't cook?" I find that quite humorous, actually.

"Well," she starts. "I can make little things, but don't expect a three course meal or anything because if I don't blow up the kitchen, I'll definitely burn the food,"

We decided to have another match just to keep things going. This time, it was a struggle for me as her thumb was moving way too fast for me to catch. Just as I was about to make my move, Clarissa pins my thumb down for three second – the limited time for the game – in order to win.

"Ha!" she exclaims in victory. "Now you have to spill something about you!"

I chuckle. "Alright, alright," I think about one thing she couldn't possibly know about me yet. "I like Kelly Clarkson," I mumble.

"What was that?" Clarissa giggles, trying to get me to speak louder.

I smirk. "Nothing," I reply, smugly. "Let's go another round," we get right back into another round, this one was a bit more intense because now both of us were at the top of our game. In the end though, Clarissa was yet again the one to win.

"Spill, Teddy," she says, the way her lips curved upward was devious in my eyes. "Tell me your deepest darkest secret!" Riss dares me.

I thought about it momentarily and then decided to do something a bit risky on my part. "No," I answer, my famous grin pressed on my face.

"What do you mean no?" Clarissa questions.

"You heard me, Train," I egg her on.

"You are so unfair!" she exclaims upsettingly, ripping her hand from mine. Crossing her arms for a moment and then letting them lie in her lap

"Well, you know what I think of that?" I ask.

"I don't care," she grumbles.

"Really?" I ask.

Clarissa doesn't say a word, so at that moment, I decide to take my chances. At that second, I lean into her, her eyes watching mine and ever so slowly my lips meet hers. I can't even begin to explain it but it was the best thing I could think of to do. It didn't last for more than a couple of seconds but as I pull away from her to take a glance at her reaction, I could see the astonishment in her eyes and at the same time I saw something else. And before I knew it, Clarissa leaned in and kissed me.

Everything was beginning to feel like the pieces to this crazy mixed up puzzle fit exactly where they were…and I won't be messing around with them anytime real soon.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think! Are Clarissa and Ted fully together! Subscribe, review, alert, favorite and give me some love because I fully adore it! :D More soon! Thanks for reading!


	31. She's Full of Surprises

**Me, You and My Medication**

Words cannot express how much you make this story awesome, you guys - Enjoy, I hope it's extremely great!  
Oh, and a special thanks to Cristi for a starting push to this chapter :D

...Visuals on the profile :D

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: She's Full of Surprises**

The weekend flew by too fast for me to recollect it all but I didn't seem to mind any of it because I had exactly what I have been pushing months to finally have; her. We ended our little weekend with a visit to her family home, I'm not too certain on whether or not her entire family knows but I'll just take a good guess and say they're well aware by now, I can just sense it, I swear… just by the look her father was giving me; it wasn't necessarily an 'If you break her heart, I'll break your jaw' type look, it was more like a 'Take care of her' glare, which in all honesty, I intend to.

We had drove out to the airport that same night and caught the next flight down to Florida, my home turf. And now, after a really short night of sleep and about seven cups of coffee later, I'm in my locker room situating myself for my match. Clarissa was off doing her own thing but I'll be seeing her soon, we have a small promo to cut. I'm anxious to see her, I guess it's just because this is the first time we'll be on screen together where it means something totally different to us, we're not just two friends anymore, we're partners.

Stephanie McMahon called the last night to arrange a change in the storyline since the disbandment of The Legacy, she has a major role in store for Clarissa, something that could really get her character out there. I asked her what it was about, but Riss told me I'd have to wait and find out, it slightly urks me when she has surprises left up her sleeve somewhere.

A knock came on the door, it's the camera crew who were coming in to set up for mine and Clarissa's segment. I began to feel that slightly nervous knot hit my stomach when the cameraman said that she would be walking through the door soon, they began to roll the camera's as I rolled on my wrist tape.

Another knock came from my door; it's time for me to switch into character. "Come in," I say, never taking my eyes off of my task. Clarissa's heels click as she walks in and then shuts the door.

"Hey, Ted," she says, her voice a little jumpy in nervousness, just working into her character. I turn to see her dressed in this tight black mini dress with a large bow in the center of her chest. She wasn't scheduled to wrestle just yet, all she would tell me was that they wanted to keep her behind the mic for a tiny bit longer.

I turn my head to meet her, trying to keep myself in character. "What do you want?" I ask, my voice framing some of my 'Fortunate Son' attitude. "I have a match coming up,"

She chuckles nervously. "I know," she says to me, her fingers intertwine themselves. "I was just coming to…" she pauses for a moment. "Wish you luck." Her voice muffles. I guess her character is supposed to be afraid of mine, that's the way she made it out to be at least. I can't help but smirk at her, she played the whole 'look at me, I'm cute role' quite well.

"I don't need luck," I comment, cutting my wrist tape and grabbing my belt. "I was born into greatness," I sling the belt over my shoulder. "Morrison is the one who could use the luck," My eyes catch a glimpse of her face, a light pink blush covers her creamy cheeks in embarrassment. Feeling pretty slick, I gave her my infamous 'I'm better than everyone' grin. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a match to win."

**x – X – x**

Morrison is a great competitor – one of the best – I have to say. I thought this match was going to be a piece of cake but John has made it a bit difficult on my end, I have a feeling he's prepared himself for this match since last week by watching one of mine; he's been able to counter almost all of my moves, although, I'm still not backing down.

Just as my thoughts began to run a bit wild, he knocks me down and then jets for the ropes, that means one thing; Starship Pain. Just as he reaches the corner, something changes, this entire match changes. Clarissa is standing outside the ring, still dressed in that outfit and those heels, and she was…begging John to spare me.

"Please," I hear her clear, crisp voice plead. "Don't hurt him, please!" Rissa then climbs up onto the apron, continuing to distract him, although John wasn't budging from that, especially since I caught him from behind and was able to hit him with my finisher instead.

I took the pin and the count hit three, I was the winner and I had no one to thank for that but my girlfriend. My hand was risen and as my music plays, I look toward the stage to see Clarissa in all of her bad girl glory standing there. She blows a kiss toward me and winks, the expression on her face was one that I have never seen before; I think I have figured out my surprise.

Feeling slightly shocked and amazed at the same time, instead of blowing my cover I just watch as she disappears behind the curtain, I think I have myself a sidekick… I don't know what thrills me more; the fact that I may be working with my girlfriend or that her bad girl stage attitude is such a heavy turn on.

I can totally get used it this… just sayin'.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short guys, I kinda just lost it after that but I really hope you guys are diggin' Clarissa's new push.

And also, I'm having a bit of a problem and I'm posting a poll for some help, it's about Clarissa's titantron music, I'm caught between two choices so I want you guys to pick for me! So, go to that poll and vote, I don't know how long it'll be up but I'd appreciate the assistance!


	32. She's Gotta Temper

**Me, You and my Medication**

We're so close to 200 guys, I am so excited, I hope you guys are too – You are the best, super dooper best! Xoxoxox

…I'm starting to think WWE is ripping off my ideas. Them jerks xD  
...Just kidding

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: She's Gotta Temper! **

Throughout the rest of the week Clarissa and I spent minimal time together; Riss has been busy with theme music collaborations, costume designs, and character preparations, the only minutes that were spent with each other were in the late evenings back at the hotel room, just in time for bed.

I won't be able to compete for a little while due to suffering from a concussion on my last match, and even though I haven't been able to compete, that doesn't stop my job from keeping me off of the scene. I am technically inactive until I am medically cleared and according to what Stephanie McMahon has told Clarissa, it'll give our storyline a little time to fully kick in.

And speaking of our storyline, they want to continue that tonight, on the Viewer's Choice, three hour addition of Raw. I'm anxious to see where it will go for her, more than where it would for me. I've had a decent amount of storylines to get me started but for Clarissa, this is her first real role. I know she's pretty set when it comes to in ring training; she's been sparring with Beth and Natalya for the most part and on the weekends with the FCW staff.

My thoughts stop as I turn my attention to the television in my locker room, to my girlfriend talking with Kelly in the back about the Viewer's Choice options for the Diva match that is yet to come up.

"I wish I could do what you do," she says with a smile of excitement. "The rush I get when I announce is great but getting into the ring and actually make an impact must be amazing,"

"It is," Kelly replies. "You should really try it sometime," she encourages.

It wasn't too much later that LayCool came into the picture, now was my time to cut in. I began my walk to the break room where their skit was taking place, it wasn't too far from the locker room, I could literally hear them down the hall.

"You don't seriously think she could be any better than Kelly, do you Lay?" Michelle says to her co-championship partner.

Layla began to laugh. "Please, Kelly couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag; I doubt she couldn't either,"

Although, what surprises me through this conversation is the fact that Clarissa was actually fighting back. "_She_ has a name," They weren't too far away from me now, in fact I could see the unhappy look on Riss' face and how she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Who cares, like you're of any importance," McCool replies. "There is nothing good about you, I mean, c'mon, look at your hair,"

"Yeah, did your hair stylist have an accident or something?" Layla asks. "You know," she looks back toward her partner. "She pale too, must never have heard of a tan,"

Clarissa snickers, now placing her hands on her hips. "You two show how mature you are through your childish banter," she shakes her head. "Unlike you though, I actually have style and flare, and I don't doubt for a second that I am way better than you,"

Suddenly, Michelle moves in closer, to the point where their inches from each other. "You talk a lot of trash for someone who stands behind a microphone," McCools voice becoming more serious. "So why don't you put your money where your mouth is, and join in tonight's Diva's match…that is if you're not scared?"

I saw that as my moment to intervene. I approached the three before any of this could get worse. "Ladies, ladies, ladies," I say as I cut between the two and forcing them apart. I then turn to McCool and Layla, a grin on my face. "Don't you two have a Diva's match to get ready for?"

McCool doesn't look to happy once I brought that up, she gives Clarissa this death stare, then her and Layla turn and disappear out of the camera's eye. "Thanks," Clarissa mumbles, moving some of her pink bangs off of her face.

"No, I should be the one to say thanks," I reply.

Clarissa's expression changes, her thin brown brows narrow as her eyes connect with mine. "What for?" she asks.

"For my match last week," I respond. "But enough about that," I change the subject quickly. "What the hell was going on with them,"

"I don't know," Clarissa shrugs. "Their trying to get me to join the competition, I guess the other girls just aren't doing it for them," she chuckles lightly.

"I say you go for it," I encourage her. "I bet you could teach them a thing or two,"

She frowns, her fingers intertwine each other, and I noticed that she only does it when she's nervous. "I'm not too sure about me being the one to do that..." Her eyes go from mine and down to the concrete floor.

"I don't see why you shouldn't, at least, give it a try," I smirk. Clarissa's facial expression slowly changes and for a moment there's a small gap of silence between us, but then her eyes catch mine and this look of determination strikes her features.

"You just gave me an idea," this spark of inspiration catches her eye as a smirk makes its way across her features. "Aw, Teddy, you're the best!" she shrieks in excitement, then kisses me on the cheek and rushes down the hall, only to leave me lost in the thought of what exactly could be running through her mind.

**x – X – x**

By the end of the evening when it was all okay to wrap it up for the night, I had already exchanged my ring attire for sweats and was officially waiting on my girlfriend to text me and tell me to meet her in the vestibule, although something felt a little strange to me; I have already been waiting for twenty minutes, which wasn't like Clarissa to take some much time.

So instead, I began my walk over to the Divas locker room just to check on her, I had texted her twice already in ten minutes and haven't received an answer yet and not to sound like a jerk or anything but I'm am beat and the only thing that I'd want to see right now is the cold side of my pillow.

I know, for sure, that something definitely is wrong, and I proved myself right as I encountered the Divas corridor.

"You think it was funny that we lost tonight?" Michelle asks, the sternness in her voice was looking to be more than even Layla could handle. "I'd like to see you try to match up to my level,"

"You know what I want to see?" Clarissa says as she looks up from her luggage, her dark chocolate eyes darting straight toward McCool. "You walk around like you're so great, saying how you're the best at everything, you're the number one diva or that your women's champion…" she took a small breath before she began again. "You're not even women's champion, Layla is champion but your too conceited and stuck up that you need to bask in someone else's glory," A change came into her voice. "Why don't you actually gain some self esteem instead of putting down many of the other women around you?"

I don't think either of them caught me standing in the doorway and something just tells me this isn't going to end well.

Michelle made her way across the room but stops when she finds herself inches away from Clarissa and then suddenly she grabs a fist full of Rissa's t-shirt. "Oh, you'll pay for that; I'll make sure of it,"

And before any of this could go any further, I stepped in. "That's enough!"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, hope you all enjoyed this :D Feeling quite inspired for this next one, can't wait to get it out on word, it's been in my head for days so I knew it was about time to finish this one up and post it!

You guys are so amazing, and I love how awesome this is going for us, you are the best fans ever – Check back for more soon, real soon!


	33. So Close To Normal, Not Quite There Yet

**Me, You and My Medication**

Sorry for the long wait, I've been working on this chapter for the last week, on top of getting everything situated for college and all that jazz.  
Now enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: So Close To Normal… Not Quite There Yet**

With the rest of the days that followed, I spent more time on my own. Clarissa had been busy working on mini projects – in fact today, she was helping out at a photo shoot. So while she was away, I figured I could reconnect with Cody, we hadn't really hung out in a while and I'm actually starting to miss the guy.

As I woke up, I could hear her Zune playing from in the bathroom and after I sat up and stretched, I stumble to my feet and make my way over to the doorway. I peek my head inside to see her clipping her hair up, a smile appears on her face when she sees me from the mirror.

"Morning!" her voice is crystalline as then turns to face me. "Hope you slept well, you usually don't sleep in this late," Clarissa points to the time on her Zune, it was a little past nine AM; she's right, I'm usually up at seven.

I grin at her as she walks toward me and wraps her arms loosely around my waist. "I hope you're not mad about me working today," her cherry pink lips curl into a frown as she seemed upset about not being able to spend much time with me today.

I won't lie, I was a little annoyed last night when the studio director called and asked if she would come in to help out, one of the artists went on vacation and they needed Clarissa as a fill-in.

I press my forehead softly to hers, giving her my best puppy dog-eyed impression. "Do you _have_ to go?" I pout my lips which cause her to giggle. "We haven't spent _any_ time together," I was being partly sarcastic but the smile I got out of her was enough not to complain.

"Come by the studio around one, or so, if we're done by then, then Cody, you and I have the rest of the day to ourselves," her smile still lighting up the pale features to her face.

I chuckle a little and joking reply to her, "Ah, I didn't know you were into relationships like that," I raise an eyebrow and my lips turn partially in a smirk.

Clarissa broke out into laughter, playfully smacking my chest. "Ugh, Teddy, you can be such a guy sometimes!" Her eyes wonder down to her Hello Kitty watch, and she lightly gasps as she notices the time. "I have to get going but like I said, come by the studio later,"

She goes to grab her phone from the dresser but I teasingly wrap my arms tightly around her waist. "No, you can't go, how can I survive without you?" my tone pressed with more sarcasm.

Riss manages to grab her phone and make it over to the door, tittering as my grip becomes a little tighter. She is able to turn herself in my arms; her newly done manicured tips lightly graze upon my jaw line as she lets out a small sigh. "You know at some point you're gonna have to let me go,"

"Not until you kiss me," I reason with her.

Clarissa rolls her eyes to me. "You act as if I was somehow going to forget to do so,"

"There's a possibility you might," I mock her, allowing my grip on her to ease up a bit.

She brushes off my last comment, letting our lips meet for a brief, passionate kiss. The feel of her glossy lips pressed adoringly to mine is like reliving our first time over and over again, except with every time after that, it has only gotten better.

Our lips part, her eyes meet mine and before she leaves on her way, she tells me. "Tell Codes I miss him."

"I'll let him know."

**x – X – x **

Cody met up with me at a local restaurant for lunch; didn't see any harm in a couple of guys hitting up a Denny's for all-you-can-eat pancakes. I know I promised Ris that we wouldn't speak of anything between us until the right time came along but I've managed to keep things to myself for about two weeks now and really, I've never been able to keep things from my best friend. I'm pretty sure that Cody knows something is up, he's been giving me these looks in the locker room and his eyes just said what his mouth wouldn't.

"Well, if it isn't _'Dashing'_ Cody Rhodes," I chuckle as I approach him; he was waiting outside the front door of the restaurant for me to arrive.

"'Sup dude?" Cody greets me with a knuckle punch to the shoulder.

"Not much, man; haven't actually seen you in weeks," I reply as we walk into the joint.

We were met by a waitress who led us over to a booth and seated us with menus. "Is there anything I could start you two off with?" she asks, grabbing her pen and memo pad from her apron pocket.

"I'll have a Sprite," Cody spoke up.

I thought for a second, not really caring much for the drink, more for the conversation we were about to have. "I'll take a coke." I wait patiently for her to finish up and walk away, when she did I turned my attention back to my best friend.

Cody narrows his dark brown brows at me, going back to what we were saying before, "I highly doubt you've been up to nothing in the past, what, two, three weeks we haven't actually hung out?"

"What is your deal, Runnels?" I can't help myself from laughing, God; I am such a horrible liar. I couldn't stop myself from smiling and just through that Cody could tell that I was holding back.

"I don't know, you just have that look," Cody grunts as he shakes his head and then looks down to examine the menu, even when he already knows what he wants. I was hesitant for a moment, trying to decide on how to approach him on this, I don't like hiding things from Cody; especially after all we've been through with Orton.

I took a deep breath, and then just let it out so quickly that I couldn't even catch myself. ","

Cody's eyes immediately move from the menu and up to me, I thought he would have been stunned about this but his reactions actually shocked me. "It's about time," he smirks.

My eyes stare at him in disbelief, as if what he said just wasn't registering in my head. "What?" my jaw dropped completely.

The waitress came back around with our drinks, again pulling out her memo pad to take our orders. "What can I interest you boys in?"

"Two dishes of chocolate chip pancakes," Cody replies.

She wrote it down and then looks back to us, "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it," He answers. "Thank you." She soon left us again, leading back to our conversation.

"Anytime I would talk to either of you, one of you always brought up something about the other," Cody explains. "Do you remember a few months ago when you fought with your father about your match with Christian?"

It made my stomach turn as I recollected that memory in my head, I had accidentally given Clarissa black eye all because I was being stupid and selfish, everything she told me I was; everything I was convinced I wasn't.

"Yes," I mumble, now leaning back in my chair and looking toward the table. My arms lie heavy in my lap. "What about it?"

"She forgave you," he points out, setting his hand down on the table. "She did it because she knew deep down that you never meant to do it; you were stressed out, I was stressed out and we still had the pressure of Wrestlemania on us, evem when it was over,"

I lean forward again, propping my elbows on the table. "Do you remember how many storylines Stephanie tried to put Clarissa in, it was like every second she was changing her mind," I reply.

"Yeah, although, I do have a feeling this one is going to work," Cody responds, "Stephanie was pitching lines that would've put Clarissa in a bit of a risky position, at least by her being your valet, there's a very slim chance of her getting into any bad trouble,"

"I know, I'm so glad I stopped her from making Clarissa Legacy's leader, the disbandment was a way better choice," I confess. At the time, I thought it was too much for Clarissa to handle, I don't think she's quite ready for a roll like Randy had, it got to his head and I don't want to see Clarissa fall into the same position.

The waitress came around with our dishes of pancakes soon after that, "Is there anything else I could interest you boys in?" she asks. I couldn't tell if she was saying that because it was her job or if she was actually hitting on us, the grin she wore was more than just customer friendly, let's just put it that way.

"Actually…" I look at Cody but he shook his head. "No, we're good, thanks." I smile appreciatively and she moves on to her next table.

We didn't say too much while we ate and when we did, it was mostly about our upcoming shows and such.

**x – X – x **

After our brunch, we both took a drive back to the arena just to see how things were going with Clarissa. I didn't know how to tell her that I told Cody about us, I knew she wasn't going to be too happy about it but what's worse than lying to her?

When we got there, a coordination manager directed us toward the hall were the studio was set up, it didn't take us long to find the room; they had on loud music, that, and the door had a sign that read **'STUDIO'** in bold black lettering.

I was greeted by another one of the makeup artists. "Can I help you?" she asks. "I don't believe either of you are scheduled for today," she says as she flips through her schedule sheet.

"No, we're not," I answer. "We're actually looking for Clarissa."

"Oh, yes, she actually just took a phone call," the artist replies. "She went through that door, the one to the left," she points across the room to the exit door, leading to outside the building.

We brush past the photographers, the cameras and the lights to make our way over to the door and outside. "Please, keep me posted," I hear Clarissa say, her back to the cement wall of the building. "I love you too, bye."

As she closes her phone, her eyes suddenly meet mine and Cody's, there was something different about her face that changed between this morning and now; she looked as pale as a ghost, a lot paler than her skin normally is.

"Hey, Riss," Cody says, trying the least bit to be friendly. Although, she didn't say anything, she just continues to look at us as if her entire mind was empty.

"Rissa, are you alright?" I ask, not sure if she was going to reply to me either. I could see her eyes begin to glaze over as if she were about to break down in tears.

Her chocolate brown pools connect their way to me, and as she opens her mouth to speak, her voice comes out low and cracked. "My parents were just in a car accident."

* * *

**Much love and appreciation to every single one of you who take time out of your lives to come on here and read my work; I love you guys :D  
Special, special, special thanks to DiBiaseLover – Cristi – for her help with getting this chapter started!**

**Much love,  
Shelly Xoxoxo**


	34. I Miss You So Much, It Hurts

**Me, You and My Medication **

I got this uber good idea, with Cristi's assistance, of course. I'm also going to make it a point to at least update once a week, so let's see how I do with that.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: I Miss You So Much, It Hurts**

After the studio, Clarissa made a few calls; one to the boss, one to the closest airport and the last one to her family. She was able to have three days off, which would be enough time before Monday's Raw event, a flight will take her tomorrow morning to her home town of Franklin, it would be boarding around nine A.M. and she wouldn't be coming back until Sunday evening.

I don't want to sound selfish, which probably isn't working too well for me right now, but how are we supposed to have a relationship if she isn't there? With all the time they're dragging with these studio gigs and costume designs, the only time I spend with her in at night before we both crash and even then, she falls asleep before I do. This, I know, is a totally different situation, and I want her to be there for her folks but I still cannot shake off this self-indulgent feeling.

We settled in for an early evening, Clarissa was already dressed in her sleep wear when I came out of the shower. Her back was propped against the headboard of our hotel room bed. The television was on but she was more focused on her phone more than anything.

"Sweetheart, it's late, I doubt anyone is going to call you," I say. I wasn't trying to be a jerk but she had been holding on to her phone for hours now, she's already had two phone calls regarding her parents. What does she expect, them to update her every five minutes? I seriously think she's taking this a little over the top.

Clarissa sighs and places the phone on the nightstand beside her. I sit next her, running my hand lightly of her pink side bangs. "I'm sorry," I apologize; this wasn't how I wanted her to leave me for three days. "I really should be supporting you,"

"No, don't be sorry, you're partly right on this," she finally spoke up. "Kirsty even told me, 'You don't have to come up Cat, everything should be fine; we promise we have things under control.'" She sighs, looking down to her hands intertwined in her lap. "But something is just pulling me to go, you know?"

"Well, yes, these are your parents," I thought about what she said for a moment. "Wait, who's Cat?"

"I'm Cat," Clarissa replies. I arch an eyebrow at her, being momentarily confused. She chuckles, "I guess I never told you that story,"

I shook my head, "No, not that I can remember." I reply, I decided at this point maybe if I got her mind off of her early morning departure, she'd lighten up a bit. "Tell me."

"It started when I was younger, my little sister Lilly couldn't say my name, and my older sister Kirsten used to annoy me by calling me Cat that one day she asked Lilly if she could say it, and she could, so it just kinda stuck, "

"But why Cat?" I ask.

"Cat is actually my initials," she answers. "Clarissa Abigail Train, or simply just C.A.T," she rolls her eyes at the nickname, "I've gotten used to it over the years, it doesn't really phase me anymore," she pauses for a moment. "Come to think of it, you never told me your middle name either,"

"It's kind of embarrassing," I look down, maybe hoping she wouldn't press on it too much. Eh, to be honest, I wasn't big on my middle name; it wasn't like I had a choice as I was named after my father and all.

"It can't be that bad," she insists, she wears a small smile to her face. "C'mon, Abigail is a pretty old fashioned named,"

I was hesitant for a moment. "It can't be anymore old fashioned than Marvin," I point out. I wasn't long before the two of us cracked up in laughter. "We have some pretty lame middle names, don't we?" I ask.

"Well, they call them middle names for a reason," Clarissa replies. After we had calmed down for a little bit, Clarissa spoke again. "Ah, Teddybear," she sighs, leaning her head against my bare shoulder. I missed her cheesy little nickname she used to call me by, and the childish tone she used when she says it. "Are you gonna miss me for the next three days?" she ponders, moving her head to now prop her chin on my shoulder.

"You're leaving me with Codes for the next few days, of course I'm going to miss you," I reply, partly sarcastic to my remark about my best friend.

"Aw, be nice to Codes." she replies, joking edging me in my side. "Which reminds me, I need to talk to Michelle when I get back," her lips pout a little to her last comment.

I was curious to know why but I didn't want to get into the issue as it was getting late and sleeping should be our number one priority, at the moment. "Why don't you worry about that later, for now let's get some shut eye."

**x – X – x**

Cody accompanied Clarissa and I the next morning, he came by extra early so we could have some breakfast together as a trio, which we haven't done in a while, before her plane departed.

As always, Cody and Clarissa behaved like the little ten year olds they usually presented themselves out to be when they were around each other; fussing over who could pass the ketchup or who stole the an onion ring from their plate when they were looking; oh so _typical._ As much as I thought it would bug me, I missed this too much to really care that a few people around our table were staring at us strangely, I just laughed it off.

I checked my watch, right as Codes and Riss began a napkin throwing contest across the table from one another and noticed we were running on very little time to get her to the airport. "We should get going right about now; you have a flight to catch."

We made it just in time, with a moment to spare and say our goodbyes, I think I upset her from the frown I wore but I couldn't help myself, we really haven't seen each other at all in the past two weeks but at least being able to fall asleep with her next to me was enough to keep me grounded, I guess.

"Wipe the frown off your face, Di, I'll be back again soon," she lightly grins. "You'll be so wrapped up with Codes and all of the other WWE'rs, you won't even know I'm missing." I love her smile, it was to die for, she had this way with it that just drove me insane.

She kisses me quick, and then afterward embraces Cody in a sibling-like hug before turning toward the doors to board her flight and as I watch her leave, she turns and waves just before she disappears from my sight for the next three days.

**x – X – x **

Oh boy, was she so wrong; I miss her, I didn't think it was going to bother me this bad but I really miss her.

I ended up spending most of my day with Hennigan, Runnels and Truth; we spent a good two hours down in the gym and then another hour out for a late lunch. I tried my hardest to keep myself focused on other things but every now and again Clarissa would pop back into my head.

Later that evening, we went out to dinner for a few hours, a night on the town really, a huge group of us too. Spent the evening in this awesome Japanese style restaurant, mostly conversed, drank a little bit and ate some of the oddest food I have ever seen in my life but it was all out of fun. A lot of us don't have the time to sit and enjoy the scenery as much as we wish we could.

_"How can you be in the heart of New York City and never once visit the MoMA?"_

That was what, six, seven month ago and I still remember Clarissa saying that to me? It was our first official time out by ourselves, without Cody or Eve or anybody but she had a point. I mean, even she made it a mission to do something while we were there for the tiny amount of time, sometimes I wish I wasn't as tired and sore all the time or I could definitely make the effort.

I ended up ditching after dinner, the others went and hit the clubs but I decided not to go. It would be my first time at the clubs when I actually do have a partner but without her there to share some drinks, steady conversation or to even dance with, just seemed boring and pointless.

As I walk through the door and throw my shirt on the floor and kick off my shoes, I hear my laptop beeping as it sat on my bed closed. I knew it wasn't dead because I left it plugged in but when I picked it up and opened it, my webcam screen popped up. Clarissa's face took over my screen, she had on these bright red Ray Ban eye glasses, which sort of surprises me, I didn't know she wore glasses.

"Riss?"

She looks over from whatever it is she was doing, her eyes light up as she flashes her pearly white teeth. "Teddy," she replies. "I've been trying to connect with you for the last hour!" a chuckle escapes as she talks to me through her laptops webcam.

"How's everything with your parents?" I ask, it was the first thing I've been dying to ask her all day, I know she seemed pretty worried for them.

"Nothing too bad, mom suffered from a sprained wrist and dad only had a few scrapes and bruises but they seem alright," Clarissa replies. "Kirsty and I were over there earlier, Lilly's been taking good care of them while they're been home,"

"That's great to know," I smile trying to show some form of sympathy for her. "So, where are you now?" I ask. The room she was in didn't look like any of the rooms of her house back home.

"I'm staying at Kirsty's for a bit, don't want to bombard my parents while they're injured and it would be sorta pointless to go to my house, it's too quiet there with just me," she sighs.

We were awkwardly silent after that, so to keep conversation flowing I commented on her eyewear. "I didn't know you wore glasses?" I smirk and she lets out a tiny giggle.

"Well, only to read, other than that, barely anyone sees me in them," she replies.

We really didn't have too much to say after that, she told me the little details of her day after her flight landed; her brother picked her up from the airport, she brought flowers and cake to her parents, spent some quality time with her niece and two nephews and then went to dinner with her siblings to catch up a bit while her parents rested. All in all, she seemed pretty normal and the same old Clarissa that I had seen off this morning, nothing out of the ordinary.

"I miss you," Riss suddenly says, bringing me off my train of thought. "I know it hasn't even been a day yet but I've been thinking about you since I got on my flight," Clarissa blurts out. "That's cheesy, isn't it?"

"No, not at all," I comment back. I didn't want to tell her that it was the same way for me, I don't know, I don't think it's good for men to actually fess up to that type of stuff. "It's kind of cute, actually."

Conversations continued on for a little while longer, maybe an hour or two at most. It felt so good on the inside to finally get to talk to her, lord knows it isn't going to be the same once I lay my head against my pillow; I never knew I could love someone so much that it would kill me when they weren't there.

Ah well, just two more days, Teddy, two more days.

* * *

Another awesomely delicious chapter is finished for you guys, getting back into my roll of things; can't wait to check my inbox for your amazing comments and such. Subscribe, review, alert, message, request, you know, all the jazz that would make me flippin' happy.

I love you guys.  
**Shelly xoxoxo**


	35. Beautiful Dirty Liar

**Me, You and My Medication**

I've had this idea running through my head for days, better disperse it before my head explodes :D  
As always, you guys amaze me with your love and support, so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Beautiful. Dirty. Liar. **

Today seemed to fly by a little quicker than yesterday, only because Maryse and I were doing some promotional gigs in town. Don't get me wrong, I like Maryse but I hate it when she speaks French; yeah, it's sounds interesting but how am I supposed to have some form of conversation with her if she won't even talk to me in English?

Working with her doesn't bother me too much, I think any guy likes a beautiful blonde in their corner; which makes me thrilled to say that Clarissa isn't like one of those other diva's who'd be annoyed and agitated anytime they see another girl with their boyfriend. It's actually kind of nice, considering that Ryse and Rissa get along really well, from all those other times they did studio work.

I'm actually kind of excited to be working with Clarissa really soon. Maryse already knows that our storyline is coming to a close and she's pretty anxious herself to get back to her own routine, I can't say I blame her too much; I'm not really digging my role as a heel but I'm working with it the best way I know how, even though Clarissa and Cody are convinced I make a better face than anything else.

Maryse and I went out for lunch when we were all done with our signing and interview. We ended up at the nearest Olive Garden and after the two of us ordered a meal, we sat with our drinks and had decent chit-chat; in English, no less.

Although halfway into it, things began to get partly awkward. "So, how are things going between you and Clarissa?" Maryse says suddenly, a small smile brushes onto her lips as she plays with the straw in her drink with her fingers.

I pause for a moment, is it me or does everyone know about us? Well, since she seems to have some idea, might as well be honest. "Things have been slow, we haven't really spent a lot of time together," I sigh leaning back in my seat. "Didn't think it was going to be this rough,"

"Well," Ryse's native accent came out. "Think of how crazy it must be for her," she points out, still playing with the straw. I didn't say anything which indicated to her to continue. "She's had a lot to handle within the past two or three weeks and now with her parents injured, I think it just motivated her a bit to run home to her roots and breathe for a few days,"

It does seem to make some sense. "I know she's been a little stressed lately but –" before I was even allowed to continue Ouellet cut me off with something I didn't know.

"She's been a nervous wreck all week; she was in the studio yesterday and she was literally shaking as she was doing my make up, I tried to talk to her about it and all she kept saying was that she was uncomfortable about everything,"

"Her parents were in the car accident, maybe that's what had her all wrapped up and nervous," I suggest, Clarissa didn't seem all there after the news came out, so I bet that's what the problem was.

"Like I said DiBiase, she's been like this _all _week," Maryse repeats. "I think it's more of Clarissa's personal businesses than anything else,"

Still, what she had to say didn't make me feel any more comfortable than I felt before… and what exactly does she mean by 'personal businesses'? Wouldn't my relationship with Clarissa count as personal business?

I don't like how this sounds…

**x – X – x **

I went to the hotel, in hopes to maybe find Clarissa trying to connect with me via video chat. When I walked into my room, my laptop was blinking, which left me positive but when I turned it on everything that Maryse had said earlier was starting to make sense.

Clarissa was sitting on her bed but there was a guy lying right next to her propped up on his elbow, steadying his head in his hand. "You sure you want to do it?" he asks her. "You don't have to, there's no pressure or anything," I took in his features, dark brown-black hair and light blue eyes, he had light skin, kind of like her but he had freckles and from what I know, Clarissa doesn't.

My girlfriend giggles and then leans her head back against the wall. "I really want to though, we haven't done it in a while because I've been on the road but I'd definitely want to get it on tonight, see if we still got it, you know?"

…Wait, what?

"So it's been a few months," he shakes his head. "You know what I like, it shouldn't take long for you to get the hang of it," her mystery man replies to her. "You're pretty talented like that." He sends her a smirk which causes her to giggle again.

I felt my teeth clench as I continued to watch this conversation between them. "But Kyle, there's not a lot of time though, we have tonight and almost all of tomorrow, then I'll be back on the road again, and plus, I'm not too sure Ted would be too thrilled about this," she motions her fingers to the two of them. "He just doesn't seem like one for these types of things." My blood began to boil as I kept my eyes on the two of them, I can't believe this, this just can't be happening right now.

"I'm sure after a while he'll learn to accept it, I mean c'mon, this isn't the first time we've done this, Rissa." He caresses her shoulder lightly. "Listen, I got some stuff to do but swing by my place later so we can get started, alright?"

She looks at him. "It sounds perfect, I'll be there," Clarissa replies. "I'm going to call Ted in a little, just to see how he's holding up," They both sit up, and as they're saying goodbye to one another, her friend kisses her on the cheek and then gets up off of her bed.

"Allow me to walk you out," Rissa offers with a smile as he helps her up.

"Don't tell Ted just yet, let's just keep this between you and I for now," the stranger says, and then they both disappear off screen. I slam down my computer screen in frustration, I can't believe this!

My own girlfriend is cheating on me, we haven't even officially been out on a date and she's already thrown me to the curb for some guy I don't even know; no wonder she wanted to leave for three days, her parents probably aren't even hurt, it was probably just some excuse to sneak off and do whatever the hell it is she's doing with that dirtbag!

I felt my phone going off in my pocket and when I pulled it out to check it her name flashes across the screen, out of anger I threw my phone across the room until it bounced off of the wall and hit the floor.

I've never felt so disgusted.

* * *

So psyched for the next chapter, hope this leaves you with much suspense! Subscribe, review, alert, favorite and make me feel special!  
Clarissa's 'friend' Kyle has a picture in the visual section of my profile, so go check that out!  
And, if anyone wants to do me a huge favor and write a one-shot based off of the song _Love the Way You Lie_ from Eminiem ft. Rihanna, leave a message in my inbox; I'd love you forever and return the favor! :D

Other than that, stay well!

**Xoxoxox**  
**Shelly **


	36. Is This Fact or Fiction?

**Me, You and My Medication**

Ah, here's another one for you guys :D  
You guys are too amazing!

..Oh, added some banners for this fiction and _Your Love is My Drug_, go check them out on my profile =]

Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Is This Fact or Fiction?**

I couldn't ignore her for too much longer, she is coming home tonight and I didn't want her to think I'd leave her stranded at the airport… even if part of me wanted to. A side of me was fighting with myself saying that I just popped in on the wrong side of the conversation but another part of me didn't want to listen.

The good side of me won though, when it came to picking her up; it was weird though, I didn't know what to feel when it came to seeing her again but I did wait. I stood in near the magazine racks, just to kill time, her flight had already come in but she still needed to collect her luggage.

"Teddy!" grabs my attention as I place the magazine back on the rack, I wasn't even able to blink when she caught up to me, dropping the handle of her luggage, allowing it to drop on the floor and embracing me in a hug. "I've missed you so much!" She says her face leans into my chest as she tightens her grip around me. I move one arm around her, not moving my other arm but I'm pretty sure Clarissa notices my change in attitude suddenly; she pushes back from me slightly, her dark brown eyes meeting my blue ones. "Are you alright, Di?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I brush it off, I didn't want to get into this right here, right now; hell I don't even know when I want to talk to her about it, all I know is I don't want to do it at this moment.

Although, my girlfriend – if I can even call her that – doesn't take an excuse like that. "Did you and Cody get into an argument or something?" she questions. "You don't look too happy," Clarissa observes.

I look down on her; a blank look plasters my face. "Really, I'm fine." I left it at that. After she picks up her things and we begin walking out to the parking lot, Clarissa begins to tell me about her three days outside of WWE lines.

"Mom and dad are doing a lot better, Lilly, Kirsty and I came over this morning to have breakfast, we wanted Aidan to be there but he had work and his wife, Alexandria, was out with my nephews," she says, a smile appears on her lips as she reminisces her mini vacation time. "He was able to stop by for lunch, which was cool; we went out to the park and had a barbeque, taking turns monitoring all the kids at the play grounds,"

"Sounds like you had fun," I reply, not really caring too much. As we approached my rental car, she kept going on about things, I didn't know whether to tell her I didn't want to hear it or just pretend like I was paying attention, so I just kind of acted like I cared.

"I got together with an old college friend of mine, I haven't seen him in about six months but it's always great to," she says, looking oddly uncomfortable about mentioning it. I opened the trunk for her and allowed her to place her stuff inside.

"A college friend?" I ask, maybe I can find some type of clue to this little act she has going on. As I closed the trunk, she walks around to her side of my car; I dart for the driver's side.

"Well, sort of," she replies. "I met him while I was in college but he didn't go to my college. I actually met him at the MoMA," Clarissa explains. "His name is Kyle, he's a musician, but he's also a really good friend of mine, we're pretty close,"

Ain't that the truth?

"What'd you and Kyle do on your mini reunion?" I ponder as I turned the keys in the ignition and found my way out of the exit.

"Um," she was hesitant for a moment. "We just kind of hung out," she shrugs her shoulders. "Not anything different than we normally do,"

Which would be what, exactly?

Riss stops talking after that, I glance at her quickly from the corner of my eye in which she shifts uncomfortably in her seat. The drive was quiet up until we made it back to the hotel; I helped her get her bags, again, and then began walking toward the double doors into the main lobby.

Things are about to get twenty times awkward.

**x – X – x **

I sat on the bed and watched some television as Clarissa situated herself in for the night. Tomorrow starts an entirely new storyline and to be quite honest, I'm no longer looking that forward to it anymore. I know sooner or later Clarissa was going to catch onto my frustrations but that's not really what's bothering me at the moment.

"Hey Teddy-bear?" Clarissa catches my attention as she sits on the bed next to me. "You look tired, why don't we get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us, you know?" she says as her fingers trail up and down my arm.

"I'm actually going to head to the shower really quick, but don't let that stop you from sleeping," I say as I got up and walk over to my stuff for some sweat pants.

"Oh," she mumbles. "Alright," Clarissa looks slightly uncomfortable as her eyes wonder up to me, I didn't look toward her as I was too busy looking through my bag for my toiletries. "Well, if I'm already asleep when you get out, then, good night."

"Goodnight." I say before walking into the bathroom.

Again I fought mentally with myself as I showered. I knew that I was making her uncomfortable, I could tell just by the tone in her voice, I hated myself for it but at the same time I feel she deserves it for lying to me and it will only be so long before she tells me the truth.

After letting the water hit me for ten minutes, I decided to just get out; after all, it wasn't helping much. I dried myself off pretty quickly and then dressed into my sweats and as I walk out of the bathroom my eyes wonder over to our bed; Clarissa laid there, motionless and when I walked over to the other side of the bed to see if she was still up, I realize she wasn't.

Before I go to turn away I notice something on the floor, Clarissa must have been holding onto it when she fell asleep. When I bent over to pick it up, I recognize it as the Teddy bear I bought for her when we had our first major fight, it was right before Wrestlemania; it feels like that was so long ago even when it's only been about four months.

_"I think I'm going to name him Teddy DiBiase, I'll call him T-DiBiase for short."_

I almost made her cry that day, she was so relieved to know we had made up from that argument and after I gave her the bear, she was literally jumping for joy in liberation.

I place the bear next to her and then walk back over to my side of the bed and sit down, some television should be able to calm me down.

**x – X – x**

I couldn't sleep; I felt guilty and not only did I feel guilty but I also was starting to feel a little upset with myself. Should I talk to her about this, should I not talk to her about this? I can't think straight, everything is just getting too crazy.

I lean against the railing of the balcony to my room, staring down at the buildings below me still trying to figure out what I should really be doing. I should talk to her about this, I'm sure she wouldn't freak out or anything… then again, what if she is cheating on me? It's taken me over a year to get this far and… I may sound a little over the top or maybe even crazy but I really do think…no, I really do _feel _that I love her and for her to lie to me like that would literally destroy me; like it is already starting to do.

I felt her pale arms on my skin and when I looked down I realize her arms were wrapped lightly around my uncovered waist, her head laid lightly against my back. "It's really late, Di, why aren't you in bed?" she mumbles in a tired tone.

"I'm just thinking," I reply, my eyes still staring down on the soft lights that illuminate the view below me. "Go back to bed, Clarissa."

"Come to bed with me," she requests. "You need to get some sleep, Teddy, there's an entire day we need to step up for tomorrow," She has a point, it is late.

Instead of pushing her away, I went with her back to our bed, she crawled under the covers and cuddled comfortably against me; her lying her head gently on my chest with her free arm lying softly over my abdomen. It wasn't long before she had fallen back asleep and for the longest time I just laid there and watched her.

It is becoming unbearably difficult to think and with her lying on me all innocent and angelic, it is making it twice as hard to convince myself that she's cheating on me.

I really don't know what to believe at the moment.

* * *

So, the last one was really short and I wanted to make up for it, so I wrote this. Hope you all really enjoyed it! :D Subscribe, review, alert; you know, all that good stuff!  
And the offer still stands; if anyone wants to write me a on0short off of Eminiems _Love the Way You Lie_ featuring Rihanna. Anyone who's interested can write me in a review, private message or a personal IM. :D

'_Till Next Time!_  
**Shelly xoxoxo**


	37. It Only Gets Worse Before It Gets Better

**Me, You and My Medication**

Ah, so I had this great idea the other day while cleaning up for VBS, so I hope you guys really like this.  
Enjoy! :D

…Clarissa's ring gear changes with every appearance, so her outfits will be in the visuals on my profile :]  
Check 'em out! :D

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: It Only Gets Worse Before It Gets Better**

I spent a lot of my day at the arena preparing myself for the upcoming night. I rarely saw Clarissa, for maybe an hour this morning and then sometime around noon or so; she was about to go out with Nattie and Serena for a quick lunch and a little shopping but she was gone for the rest of the day.

As the time for Monday night Raw was drawing near I found myself occupied in my dressing room, setting up for my match against Jericho, tonight would be my last night with Maryse as my valet; the creative writers twisted the story line which consisted of Clarissa and I flirting with each other backstage weekly and Maryse becoming pissed off at it.

I took in a deep breath as I laced up my boots, I was alone in my dressing room; Maryse was busying dressing in the Divas corridors, so I played the newest Eminiem album on my iTouch to get myself motivated for tonight.

A knock came from my dressing room door. "Come in," I say as I look up from what I was doing. Clarissa stands in my doorway, now dressed in her ring gear for the evening; a neon blue and yellow one piece – it looked to me like a halter mini dress but I'm not too sure – with matching blue fuzzy wristlets and blue fuzzy legwarmers over her black wrestling boots.

"So," Clarissa smiles and then twirls around slowly in a circle before stopping to face me again. "Do you like?" She places her hands on her hips, obviously proud of her two month long project.

I could feel my jaw begin to drop as I stared at her up and down but I didn't want to give away my awe too quickly, as I am still frustrated with her. "It's very…" I was never good at this whole bad guy persona. "Attractive."

"Made it with another one of the seamstresses', we put together an entire wardrobe for my character,"

"You did a great job," I tried to focus my attention elsewhere while I waited for Maryse to arrive. I grab the wrist tape off of the bench and began to get to work on that. "Isn't your match soon?" I ask, not making eye contact with her.

"Uhm, yeah," she mumbles. "It should be right after the match that's one right now with Barrett and Morrison," Clarissa replies, she waits for a moment or two before beginning to question me. "Are you alright Teddy, you just been acting a bit out of sorts lately," she questions. She walks over to me, slipping her arms over my waist. "Ever since I came back you just haven't been yourself,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I disagree. "I feel fine." I attempt to continue wrapping my wrists but with Clarissa in the way it was getting kind of difficult.

"I don't believe you," Clarissa replies. She was a persistent one when it came to trying to break me when I was lying, and the scaring thing is that she _knew_ I was lying; we've been travelling with each other for so long we've exposed all of our flaws.

"I'm not getting into this conversation right now." I pull her arms off of me and turn to go get something out of my duffel bag.

Before anything else could be said Maryse came through the door and motioned toward the two of us. "We're on in three minutes."

"I'll see you out there," Clarissa gives me a half hearted smile toward me and wave to Ryse and then left the room to explore down the hall of the stage entrance.

While I was finishing up what I was doing, Maryse lays her hands to her hips and does her signature eyebrow thing. "You two wouldn't be arguing would you?" she asks.

"I really don't want to get into this conversation; can we save it for later?" I feel like I'm literally begging at this point, I just don't want to talk about it, my thoughts are all scrambled and nothing is making sense; I just want to forget about it for a little while.

"I'm not pushing, but if there's something you need to get off your chest to your teeny bopper girlfriend, you might want to get on that, she's a very determined one," Maryse replies. "If you catch my drift," Ouellet was a smart girl and I knew exactly what she meant; Clarissa doesn't back down when she knows someone's in a bad mood, she's the 'C'mon let's talk this out' type of girl.

Right as I was ready, Clarissa's music began to play; something I knew quite well, from all the times she played it in the car – she even made it a point to put it on my iPod Touch when she didn't have hers on her – 'Evacuate the Dancefloor' from Cascada. Ryse and I stood as we watch Clarissa make her debut entrance

She came out, twirled herself around on stage and wore a huge grin as the crowd cheered; she's become such a fan favorite even though they've only seen her backstage and interfering in matches. And still, Riss slapped hands with kids and adults on both sides as she took her time to get to the ring.

Justin Roberts announced her entrance as she riled up the audience. "This is a diva's match set for one fall – introducing the challenger from Franklin, New Hampshire; Clarissa!"

When she finally made it, she jumped up on to the apron and shook her hips a little, then turned to face the front, lying her arms on both sides of the ropes and flipping herself over, kind of like the way the Bella's do.

Maryse left me a little before Clarissa's entrance finished, and as her music blared my eyes stayed cemented to the television screen. She did her normal routine down to the ring, Justin announced her presence to the audience and as she slipped off the cloak she wore and got herself ready, the bell rang.

The two women circle around the ring, eying each other so carefully; this would be easier for Clarissa to do, because she's watched Maryse's matches, and although they've dealt with each other in training sessions with Nattie, this would be more difficult for Ryse because she's not familiar with how Rissa goes about doing things.

They start off grappling, Maryse slightly had the upperhand as she pushes Clarissa toward the corner but Riss had enough force to push her away and break off the hold. Maryse stood in slight surprise as Clarissa firmly held her ground and waits for the French-Canadian diva to go forth with her next move.

Both women came face to face, Maryse began to trash talk Clarissa, poking her chest with her French manicured tips, eventually Rissa became fed up and pushed her back which caused Ryse to get angry; they ended staring each other down again and just as Maryse was about to slap my girlfriend, Clarissa retaliates by blocking her hit and striking her right back.

Ouellet is a sly one; she caught Clarissa by the arm and whips her across the corner of the ring until she hit the other side. She laughs manically, not really serious about this match or her opponent, feeling as if Riss wasn't a threat and when she turned and ran forward to go elbow her back into the corner, Clarissa hit her with, yet another, counter.

I saw that as my opportunity to try and help Maryse win this match, with a tad bit of a distraction – despite the fact that Clarissa's and my own on-screen character have a thing for each other – it would lead Maryse to victory. I ran to her aid, climbing up onto the apron and doing my best to distract the referee for Ryse to find an upper hand somewhere.

She did. Ouellet whips Clarissa across the ring once more and as Clarissa came flying back at her, she ducks and slid between the French diva's legs, confusing her for only seconds. Although as Maryse turned to attack, Clarissa drop kicks her and then turns her attention to my argument and the referee.

I didn't expect her next move; she came around and pushs back the referee, striking me in the face. It led to me falling off the apron and onto the floor below and right after she completed that, she moves hastily to the top rope. Once she was steady and secure, with her back facing her opponent, she did a moonsault onto Maryse.

She covers for the three count and was crowned the winner not too long later and I have to say, I was quite impressed with her in-ring ability, it's something this business hasn't seen in a lot of women. Her arm was raised in victory, leaving the crowd ecstatic in cheer and as she moves between the ropes and drops down from the apron, her eyes meet mine as I'm still on the ground, she winks and then literally skips her way up the ramp; turning back once she hits the tip of the stage to smile upon her winning.

She hits hard, I can say that; she has one hell of a left hook.

I slide into the ring to help Maryse to her feet but she pushes me away and then exits in anger and frustration, yelling at me in French. Not too long after her exit did I leave as well.

**x – X – x **

I met up with Clarissa back at our hotel room after I was done at the arena. My face still aching me a bit from where she had knocked me but it wasn't in as much pain as it was. Cody said he would meet me at my room, a couple of the guys wanted to go out for a late dinner down at one of the restaurant's in the Hard Rock Café.

As I open the door, Clarissa met with a smile as she was taking off all of her make up from earlier. "Tonight was pretty freakin' amazing!" she boasts with joy. "I've never felt so powerful in my life!" Clarissa squeals.

"Yeah, I've never been hit with such power in my life," I mumble, lightly brushing my finger tips over the part of my face that she knocked me in.

"I'm really sorry about that," she apologizes. "Didn't mean to get you that hard." She says. Clarissa jumps off the bed and comes over to me, analyzing the small bruise left on my jaw. "It doesn't look too bad; it should be gone in a day or so,"

"You left me with a headache until I got backstage, do you know how hard it was to do my match with this aggravating sensation on my face?"

"Did you not just hear me say I was sorry?" Her tone becomes a bit aggravated. "Geez, you know, this change in attitude is really beginning to get on my nerves!" she pulls herself away from me. "When you see the old Teddy DiBiase, tell him his girlfriend misses him, 'kay?"

Right at that moment Cody walks in the door. "Hey, are you guys coming tonight, everyone's packing into a limo," Cody says, breaking the bickering between Clarissa and I.

"To be honest Cody-bear, I'm in a little bit of pain," my girlfriend replies, crossing her arms against her chest. "My hand still hurts from punching a million dollar cry baby in the face,"

I storm out of there so quickly and a few minutes later I looked back to see Cody following behind me. After getting into the stretch limo with everyone else and being hauled off to the restaurant, Cody pulls me aside to the bar and ordered two drinks.

"Talk to me," he says, laying his arms onto the countertop. His eyes came back to mine when I didn't say anything. "C'mon, Ted, what the hell is going on between you and Clarissa?"

"Nothing," I say firmly.

"Don't give me that nothing bullshit!" Cody replies, smacking his fist to the counter.

I sigh and that was it, I just unloaded on Cody everything that was bothering me. We had, at the most, two drinks during the entire hour long conversation; I explained to him about Kyle, and the conversation on the webcam, Clarissa's sudden awkwardness when she talks about that part of her trip and how her and Kyle just 'hung out' – no specific details like all of her other stories about her trip.

"You should talk to her about this Ted, because the more you push her away the more she's going to detach herself from you and move onto someone else,"

"I don't want her to do that," I confess. "But I don't want these suspicions to be true and then I'm left with nothing but pain,"

"Believe me, dude, Clarissa isn't that type of girl but if you continue to mistreat her like this, she is going to turn into it," Cody did have a point and as much as I wanted to continue fighting with her, I wanted to end all of this drama.

I check my watch. "It's going to have to wait until morning though, Codes, Riss is usually sleeping by now,"

"Dude, she texted me before saying she was in a little bit of pain from that moonsault earlier and that she was going to take a warm bath in the Jacuzzi tub," I thought about it for a moment and when I didn't say anything or move, Cody smacks me in the back of my head. "This means that she still may be up!"

What is with everyone abusing me today?

"C'mon dude!" Cody grabs my arm and drags me outside to hail a taxi for the drive back to the hotel. It wasn't long before one pulled over and picked us up.

When we made it back to the hotel, Cody and I quickly signed in at the front desk. "Are you sure she's going to want to talk to me after what happened already tonight?" I ask. "I really don't think tonight would be the right time," I shrug my shoulders. "Maybe we should have stayed for a few more drinks,"

"Are you serious?" Cody turns and cocks an eyebrow. "Any time is the right time and if you care about Clarissa the way I seriously think you do then stop trying to avoid this, man, and go talk to her!"

We approached my hotel room and as I slid the card through and opened it, Clarissa's music could be heard from the bathroom. The door was cracked slightly open, which usually means she's out of the tub and fixing herself up; either straightening out her hair or messing with her makeup.

"Hey Clarissa!" Cody calls as he pushes the door open slowly. The next thing that happened literally made my heart drop to my stomach. "Clarissa!" Cody yelps in horror and as I hastily follow him into the bathroom, I realize my girlfriend is emerged under the water.

I have never felt so horrified in my entire life.

* * *

Okay, so I have never been so excited to write this next chapter!... Although I think I just landed myself a job and school is starting in two weeks but I'm still going to attempt to keep up on that promise I made!

Clarissa's ring gear is posted in the visuals on my profile :D  
Mucho thank you to Cristi for helping me get a move on that last part, couldn't have made it come out as good as it did without her help! :D

_Until Next Time!_  
**Shelly Xoxoxo **


	38. Promises

**Me, You and My Medication **

I'm uber excited for this chapter and I hope it is just as amazing as the last :D  
You guys are the most amazing fan base ever!  
So, enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Promises**

I have been sitting in this waiting room for the past two hours with my head in my hands and so many thoughts running through my mind. No doctors, no nurses, not one have come out and talked to me, told me anything; there was no word on Clarissa's condition, even if she was alive, I received nothing and it was eating away at me.

The flashes of from the events of earlier flash in my head, it haunts me and truly, it was the scariest moment I have ever encountered in my entire life.

_I ran into the bathroom, knocking Cody aside and literally jumping into the tub to grab Clarissa out of the water, Cody had run back into bedroom to use the phone and call for an ambulance. As I cradled my naked girlfriend in my arms, I could do nothing but watch in horror as lay unconscious; I never expected this to be the first time my eyes would take first sight of her in absolutely nothing at all. _

_I was able to get the two of us out of the tub and wrap her in a towel and just as I was done doing that she began to come around, gasping for air and coughing up any water that was left in her wind pipes._

"_Teddy…Teddy," her voice was cracking as she held tightly onto the towel. "I'm so co – cold." Her teeth were chattering when she said that and that's when I noticed that her cherry pink lips were actually a light shade of blue. _

"_You're going to be alright Clarissa, I promise." I held her tightly against me in hopes that my body heat would help her regain her normal body temperature. Riss continued to cough, slightly spitting up on the floor, the harsh power of her coughing was strong enough to bring tears to her eyes. _

_Cody came back in seconds later. "An ambulance is on its way."_

The thoughts kept sending uncontrollable chills up and down my spine although Cody tried his best to reassure me that Clarissa was going to be alright; I couldn't help but feel that all of this was my entire fault. It is. If I would've went to her earlier and talk to her like Maryse and Cody had been insisting, we wouldn't be in this predicament right now.

Just when I felt like I was about to lose it, a doctor finally comes out into the waiting room, approaching me and Cody. "Which one of you is Ted DiBiase?" he asks.

My head immediately went up. "That would be me," I reply. I couldn't help but have the knot in my stomach tighten. The doctor motioned me over to him, wanting to speak privately with me. Before I could even stop myself the first words that came out of my mouth were, "Is she alright?"

"Everything regarding Ms. Train seems to be normal, although we are monitoring her. There was very little water in her lungs when she arrived, which is not dangerous, it should already be absorbed into her bloodstream."

"What exactly happened that caused this?" I ponder.

"According to Ms. Train, it seems she had suffered from minor back pain and took some pain reliever but when it didn't kick in after an hour, she decided to take a bath to ease the soreness, accidentally falling asleep and emerging into the water,"

That seems to make sense, considering she was the only one in the room when it happened. If I were to have been present, I probably would have ended up rubbing her back or something, especially after taking pain reliever. The pain she was feeling must have been a bit brutal if it took an hour for the medication to kick in.

"She's just resting right now, she is awake and did ask to see you, so if you'd like, her room is right down the hall, to the left."

"Thank you," I reply.

As we began to part ways, the doctor turns calling my name. "Oh, and Mr. DiBiase," I turn my focus back to him, giving him my full attention. "Please keep her as calm as possible, even the least bit of stress could overwhelm her, for this time being." I nodded and then the doctor disappeared.

"Listen, bro, I really hope you don't mind but it's late and I need to fly out tomorrow afternoon," Cody says. "Here's Clarissa's stuff," Cody holds up the bag he put together for Riss, which included some pajamas and her cell phone.

"It's no problem, man, thanks for staying," I reply, taking the bag from his hand. "I'll tell her you hope she feels better,"

"Thanks, dude, let her know I'll text her in the morning,"

As Cody left, I then proceed to find my way down the hall. I don't know how I'm just supposed to waltz into her room and act like everything is alright when the two of us both know that it's far from it but you gotta do what you gotta do, especially if she's asking to see me.

As I turn the corner, I could hear the television from her room playing and when I had approached it, I could feel my heart sinking back into my stomach. Clarissa looked so… not like herself. Her hair was now dry but it was all frizzy and unkempt, I was rarely used to seeing her like that. Her skin was retaining its nature pale coloring, which was a good sign and her lips were no longer that light blue shade, however I can't recall a time ever seeing her this disheveled before.

Clarissa didn't notice me; her eyes were too busy following the cartoons on the flat screen in front of her. I was hesitant about walking in there and keeping her company, nothing seemed to flow right in my head though, all the things we could talk about or any of that. I went to turn but I end up tripping over the custodial mop and bucket; why would they leave these things lying around here anyway?

The noise causes her to look up and eventually her gaze caught me. "Teddy?" she asks. Clarissa sits up in her hospital bed, moving some of the blankets down. "You're still here, it's like three in the morning," she comments.

"Yeah, well…" I push the bucket aside and straighten myself out before walking into her room. "Would you expect me not to be here?" I ask, grabbing the chair in the corner and flipping it around to sit on it.

"I just figured you went back to the hotel," she sighs. "I asked the doctor if you were here an hour or so ago and I thought when he left the first time he was going to get you," she replies. "When you weren't with him when he returned, I figured you must have left,"

"I've been here the whole time, Cody too, he would be here right now but he's got to be up pretty early," I reply. "Plus, he didn't want to over stress you. He does hope you feel better though and he did say he'd text you by morning,"

Clarissa chuckles lightly to herself. "Ah, stress isn't my case at the moment; I'm hungrier than anything else right now,"

I raised an eyebrow; I'm surprised she hasn't eaten yet. "You want me to go grab something out of the cafeteria for you?" I offer.

"I wish but they have me on major lock down for the night," she leans back into her pillows, blowing some of her tangled bangs away from her vision. "I'm not allowed to eat until morning, they don't want to be vomiting all night or something, I wasn't really listening," Clarissa rolls her eyes which causes me to chuckle. "I was too busy freaking out that they were sticking this thing into my finger," she holds up her left index finger, there was tiny needle in it.

"Ouch," I reply.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" she says laying her hand back on the blankets. "Ah, anyway," she shuffles herself over to the side of the bed, patting the tiny space left over. "Come make yourself comfortable before they kick you out,"

I did what she asked and damn, did it feel good to hold her again; I hate to admit it but the ordeal from earlier really had me thinking otherwise. She rests her head against my shoulder; we didn't speak for a little while or so it seemed. My eyes ended up wandering up to the television, it was playing Spongebob; I guess she watches it a lot back home with the kids. Clarissa lets out a small sigh. "I'm starving," she grumbles.

"Offer still stands," I reply, moving my arm up and behind her head, lightly touching her shoulder. She moves her head up until her eyes reach mine.

"Don't tempt me, I'd kill for a cheeseburger," she comments.

"Really?" I arch an eyebrow at her. "Would you kill me for a cheeseburger?"

Clarissa chuckles. "If I had the proper tools and a place to dispose your body, I definitely would," she jokes. "But then I'd miss you too much, so I'd kill Orton instead." I laugh; she is quite a humorous character when she wants to be.

Suddenly, her parents crossed my mind. "Hey, were you ever able to get in contact with your folks about this entire fiasco?" I ask, I would have done it myself but I don't have any of their numbers and all that.

"I'd rather not," Clarissa replies. "They have their own problems as it is and I don't want to give them more stress than they already have," she explains. "They'd be calling me every hour on the hour just to check up on me,"

"Ah, I see." I nod. "It does make sense, the less they need to worry about the better," I agree. I could understand her reasoning behind it, especially because her parents are recovering from injuries with the car crash.

"Please, don't say anything to them the next time we see them," she requests. "I'd like to avoid the drama as much as I possibly can,"

"I won't, I promise," I pull her closer to me. "I don't want you to have any problems on your tail," I smile at her.

She lightly smiles back to me; I have to admit she looks prettier than ever when she's all natural. "Pinky promise me, Di," Riss holds up her hand, the one attached to machine by the needle in her index finger.

"Aren't we a little old for pinky promises?" I ask, allowing a laugh to escape my lips lightly.

"Heck no, these things are legit!" she exclaims.

I jokingly roll my eyes. "Fine, then." Picking up my hand and intertwining my pinky with hers. "If it will make you happy," She chuckles and then we settle in, returning our attention back to the cartoons.

My lips lightly brush against her forehead, I can't help myself, I mean, if I didn't love her so much I wouldn't have stayed here until odd hours of the early morning and like I said about the entire situation, time will tell…

…And you know what; I think I'm just going to let time do its job.

* * *

Oooh, still not letting you guys in on the webcam chitchat, I'm so bad :P  
Haha, well, more to come soon, I promise! Until then, subscribe, review, favorite, alert and all that good stuff.

And my offer is still in place for anyone who wants to write that oneshot :]  
_Love the Way You Lie_ from Eminem

**Shelly Xoxoxo**


	39. Nothing But The Truth

**Me, You and My Medication**

Ah, so here it is for you guys :D  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Truth, the Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth **

Our next three shows are in Florida, which is good for me I'd be home for three days, something I've been dreaming about for a while; I am to take Clarissa with me, after signing her out of the hospital. I feel bad that she missed out on Summerslam Axxess with Maryse and I, I know that she was really looking forward to going but her safety and well being is more important.

Speaking of that, we have a huge night to set up for tomorrow with Monday night Raw, even with Clarissa not yet medically cleared to wrestle she is still allowed to be just my valet at ringside. She's excited for the next show, she couldn't stop talking about it on the plane ride and I was happy to see that she was back to normal; it's a funny thing about her, not matter what, she bounces back so quickly.

We turned it into an early night as we walked through the front door and set our bags down, the two of us were both dead tired from the travelling and sleep was probably best for the both of us; I don't think she had much sleep in the hospital, with people poking her with needles and such.

I thought she was in bed next to me when I opened my eyes in the middle of the night but she wasn't and when I got up and moved softly toward the hall and down the staircase, a small burst of light was peeking out from the kitchen. As I got closer I noticed Clarissa sitting at the corner breakfast table, with her knees to her chest while she was on her laptop talking with her sister.

"So things are official between you and this Teddy guy?" I hear her sister say from her laptop. I watch as Clarissa moves some of her bangs to the side. "I remember you referring to something like that while you were here; I know you said you wanted to wait for the right time to tell mom and dad,"

"Teddy is a really amazing guy, Kirst, he wasn't pushy when I told him I needed to leave the day I heard about the accident and he was there in the hospital when I nearly drowned in the bathtub," Clarissa says. "I've never met someone so different from myself but, at the same time, so passionate at something like me," she explains. "I mean, he's a third generation in what we do; his grandfathers done this, his father has and now him and both of his brothers do, there's passion there, Kirsty,"

Something tells me there's a miscommunication somewhere between this conversation and the one I stumbled in on last week… either that or she's two-faced.

"I understand, Cat, really, I do. I know you really do care about this guy; the way the two of you were looking at each other back in April for your birthday dinner, it's more than just passion, kid. You're in love – whether or not you want to admit it – you're both in love and I'm happy for you, you deserve happiness," I heard her sister say. "Plus, you're the only one of us that's left who hasn't had a decent boyfriend or long term relationship; I'd say it's about time!"

It's good that I could hear at least one of her relatives say they believe I'm good enough for her, all I want to be is good enough for her; proving that to her parent might be a bit of a challenge but I've been through worse wrestling matches than anything else, so it can't turn out to be too bad.

"I just don't know how daddy would take all of it," Clarissa sighs. "I know how over protective he could be at times, I want him to see Teddy the way I see him; more than just a rich kid from a wealthy family business, more than just a 'Fortune Son'," Clarissa used air quotes on that last line. "He's so much more than just Ted DiBiase to me – to me, he's just Teddy."

"Hey, you don't need to explain anything to me, I met him, and he seems like a great guy for you. You and Ted seem have a lot chemistry and I don't see you two breaking up any time soon,"

Clarissa chuckles as she swipes her hand over her bangs again and then returning it to her knees. "It's really late; I should try to get some sleep," Ris mumbles. "You should too, busy day for the both of us,"

"Yeah, going to the Carolina's to visit the in-laws and I don't know how well Demi's gonna hold up in the car, so I guess you're right," I didn't stick around from them to say their goodbyes, instead I quietly rush back up the stairs and jump into bed, turning the night table lamp on and pretending to read whatever magazine was close by; I didn't want Clarissa to think I was spying on her but I need to get to the bottom of this.

She came upstairs two minutes later silently opening the door, when she realized I was awake she spoke up. "Can't sleep?" she moves slowly across the room, then crawls underneath the blankets and cuddles up next to me.

"Had a lot on my mind lately," I reply, flipping intermittently through the magazine, trying to seem as if I know nothing that just went on.

"Does any of that have to do with _Cosmopolitan_ magazine?" she chuckles as she caresses her face into my bicep.

"No, I'm just browsing," I mumble. Keeping my eye contact on the pages I was looking through. "I like looking for…" I was hesitant; it wasn't like I was paying attention to what I was looking at.

"Fashion ideas, make up and tips on your sex life?" Clarissa sits up arching an eyebrow toward me. "Is there something you want to tell me, Teddy-bear?" she giggles. "You're not cross dressing on the side, are you?"

"No!" I exclaim, it caused Riggs, who was on the floor sleeping, to wake up. "Who do I look like, the dude from the _Rocky Horror Picture_ show?"

"You know, with a little bit of sparkly makeup, a corset and some killer stilettos; it's a possibility," Clarissa remarks with a slight giggle.

"Honestly, this has nothing to do with Cosmopolitan...or cross dressing. Something else has been bothering me, even before you came back on the road." I laid the magazine on the nightstand and look back to her. Riss straightens herself out now leaning against the headboard, noticing the seriousness in my expression.

"Go on," she insists.

"It was while you were visiting your parents; when I came back from lunch with a few of the others, my webcam was blinking and when I turned it on, you were sitting on your bed with that Kyle guy and the way you two were talking just did sound right…" I didn't know how to continue but my eyes locked onto her as she hesitates for a moment trying to recall the conversation.

"Oh…" Clarissa bites down on her bottom lip, a tad bit of nervousness flushes over her face. "How much of it did you hear exactly?" she asks, looking me square in the eyes.

"I don't know, you were talking about doing something with him and, to me, it just sounded a bit…" I didn't want to say it, only because I didn't want to believe it. "Sexual."

"Sexual?" she was diffident again but then suddenly she laughs uncontrollably for a moment. After a minute of laughter, she calms down and begins to explain herself. "I'm sorry but that is just about the funniest thing I have heard all week!"

"I really hate to inform you of this, but Kyle is married and his wife is expecting their first child in four months."

Wow, now don't I feel like a dumbass. "Then what exactly was it that you two were talking about?" I ask, confused about the whole situation.

"Teddy, Kyle is a musician and a recording artist, we were working on some tracks and choreography for one of his latest projects, "Clarissa explains. "And if you don't believe me, he just forwarded me the videos from all of our shoots." Something about the way she said it spoke the truth, and I had all the evidence from before to back her up as one for telling the truth.

I am such an ass.

**x – X – x**

I am slightly a bit more excited for tonight's Raw episode than I was last week and for whatever reason it is, I cannot explain it. I have been walking around the arena this evening with a smile on my face that I'm pretty sure a few people are convinced I must have gotten lucky or something.

I met up with Riss in my dressing room; she was just doing the finishing touches to her makeup when I walked in. Clarissa was singing up until she heard me come in. "_I won't hold back, I've just begun. Tonight's the night and you're the one. We're gonna run and nothing's gonna stop us now_…" She turns her attention away from her magnifying mirror. "Hey, Teddy-bear, you said you were gonna meet me here a half hour ago,"

"Sorry, sweetheart got caught up in some stuff with Bourne," I came over and lightly press my lips to hers. "You look amazing by the way,"

"You're not allowed to say that yet, I'm not dressed in my outfit for tonight," she smiles and then turns her attention back to what she was doing. "Psyched for this evening?" she asks while she lines her eye lids with black liner.

"Never felt better," I respond as I grab my gear out of my duffel bag. "Do you want to change in here or are you changing in the bathroom?" I ask, totally off subject of what we were originally talking about.

"My stuff is in the bathroom, so I'll leave you in here to do your business," Clarissa gets up after taking one last look in the mirror and then turns to face me. "Pretty?" she asks, slightly tilting her head.

"Beautiful," my girlfriend smiles and then disappears into the bathroom to get dressed for this evenings events, leaving me to collect my thoughts and get myself prepared.

I took my time doing what I had to do, as did she. I lightly oiled myself up and quickly changed from my street clothes to my ring attire. Little by little I put myself together; I pulled on my knee pads soon after changing in my trunks and laced up my boots afterward. I kept my wrist tape for last because it was the least thing I needed to worry about.

About fifteen minutes later the bathroom door opens, the clicking of Clarissa's heels emerge from the bathroom behind me. "So, what do you think?" I hear Clarissa's clear, crisp voice ask me. As I go to turn around I could feel my jaw literally dropping. Riss was adorned in a metallic silver two piece bikini set and a long sleeved fishnet 'dress' over it. Her legs were almost fully covered by thigh high leggings and she wore a pair of metallic silver knee high boots to match her two piece set.

"Impressed?" my girl asks as she approaches me, sliding her arms loosely around my neck. A sexy slick smile appears on her lips as she stays at me invitingly with her chocolate brown pools.

"More than that," I whisper, leaning my forehead against hers and sliding my arms around her tiny waist.

Our lips met suddenly and believe me, it felt so good to feel her soft pink lips to mine for once with no worries or fears that this beautiful women wrapped in my arms wasn't mine; I now know for sure that she is. I could feel the adrenaline run through my veins as we continued to kiss passionately, I squeeze her body roughly against mine while I feel her manicured fingers caressing the side of my face.

Abruptly, I found myself pushing her up against the closest wall and as she raised her right hand to do something, I grab her by the wrist and force it against the wall, my other hand lightly caressing the side of her face. Clarissa seemed to be getting into this moment herself, especially when she grabs me by the trim of my trunks pulling me even closer to her, our bodies so tightly pressed together.

I want so bad to act on my upcoming actions; she's making it so difficult for me to stop myself just by the way she's making this feel. "Teddy," she whispers in between kisses. I ignored her, tracing my lips down her jaw line, followed by soft, small kisses on her neck. "Teddy," she repeats my name, this time I could've sworn I heard a moan escape her fragile, sexy frame.

My return my attention back to her, leaning my forehead back against hers; we were simultaneously panting heavily. "Yes?" I ask with a smirk lying on my lips.

Clarissa smiles back at me; her grip to my waist loosens as her brown eyes meet my blue ones. "Your match is next T-bear, we better get out there."

I nod, able to steal one last kiss from her delicious sugar pink lips. "Let's go."

I know one thing is for sure; this isn't the going to be the one and only time that happens, I have a feeling that things are going to get a bit heated up between us from now on.

* * *

Heh, I know guys, I suck ;)  
The song Clarissa's singing is actually a new EP from Johnnyboyxo – posted it in my profile  
Clarissa's outfit is also posted in my profile

Check 'em out!

'_Till next time! _

**Shelly xoxoxox**

**P.S. **_– I got the job! :D_


	40. I Believe in a Thing Called Love

**Me, You and My Medication**

So, I'm not sure but I don't think a lot of people liked the last chapter, so hopefully this could be a comeback chapter :D  
There is a tiny amount of sexual content in this chapter, nothing drastic but it's in the bottom down there somewhere...

Now enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Forty: I Believe in a Thing Called Love, Just Listen to the Rhythm of My Heart **

We spent the evening after the show at a karaoke bar with Runnels, Hennigan, Hager and a few of the ladies, for some fun and entertainment. I ended up only having two drinks for the sake that Clarissa wasn't allowed to have any, due to medical procedure.

I felt really bad about it, I could see she was tempted but she has really good will power when it came to holding back. Still, Clarissa seemed to be enjoying herself; going up on stage with Nattie, Serena and Melina to do a few songs, the other three were a bit buzzed and even so they were quite the entertainment. We hadn't had a night like this together in a while, so getting out and having a little fun couldn't hurt.

When their song was done, Clarissa came down from the stage and over to me, I was watching from the bar with John and Jake while Cody was off playing Cena in a round beer pong. "I hope you're not too upset with me having two drinks," I bring up, I feel slightly guilty but, at the same time, after all the crap from this week, I think I deserve it.

"Not at all, enjoy it," she says, sliding her arm around my waist. "This is actually more entertaining sober," Boy, did she have that right. I couldn't decide which was funnier; Cena singing Britney Spears or Hennigan and a few of the divas doing their own rendition of Shawn's theme song - both were absolutely invaluable.

"Glad to hear you're enjoying yourself tonight," I smile down at her. Riss seemed to be pretty content with how things were going for her, she didn't look the least bit bother by not being able to drink, and honestly, it left me with less to worry about.

Cody comes our way, his speech slurring. "Clarissa, come on stage with me," it didn't sound that way when he said it though, it's a good thing I've bunked with him for so long now that I can actually understand him.

"Huh?" she looks to Codes momentarily confused but before she could do anything else, he was dragging her by the arm up to the stage; they sung the 'Barbie Girl' song from Aqua and Cody did all of the girl parts.

I think I've found the cake topper to this evening.

**x – X – x **

Cody took the spare room down the hall and Clarissa bunked with me for the night. She came in from the hall after saying good night to Runnels, dressed in green Powerpuff Girl pajama pants and a plain black t-shirt. "We need to do this again," she says as she takes over an empty spot on my bed. "We haven't had nights like this, as a trio, in months!" she softly exclaims.

"Yes, leave it up to you and Cody to sing the 'Barbie Girl' song at karaoke," I chuckle; even being apart from each other for so long, these two never seem to change. "And you weren't even drunk!"

"Well, you heard the doctor, Teddy-bear," Clarissa points out. "No drinking for this diva until she's ready to compete again." I was flipping through the channels when she said that, looking for something to fall asleep to or maybe even watch, not too sure though it is kind of late.

"Wait, go back two channels," Clarissa says, pointing to the television. I did and it ended up being some dinky little love movie.

"Why do you want to –"

"Shhhh," Clarissa hushes me. She sprawls out on the bed, kicking up her legs and concentrating on conversation on the television where a woman, who to me, resembled a prostitute, just pulled out a fistful of condoms from her bag.

"What is this?" I ask, arching an eyebrow as I lie beside her on my bed, trying to understand whatever the hell it was she just asked me to put on.

"_Pretty Woman_, now shh!" she demands, holding her right index to her mouth.

"_Pick one." The disheveled brunette says to her partner. "I got red, I got green, I got yellow… I'm out of purple, but I do have one Gold Circle coin left… the condom of champions, the one and only… nothin' is gettin' through this sucker. Whaddya say, hmm?"_

"_A buffet of safety,"_

"_I'm a safety girl."_

I continue to watch it with her not certain on the point of the story, asking little a few questions here and there; Clarissa began to explain it sometime afterward, I think she was becoming irritated with me. "It's about a rich, wealthy man who literally rents a prostitute named Vivian off of the streets, paying her three thousand dollars for an entire week's worth of escorting," Riss explains, she has this gleam in her eyes as she talks. "They fall in love with each other at the end and it always leaves you off at that 'happily ever after' type ending,"

"And you like this movie because…?" I smirk, teasing her and yet enjoying Clarissa's expression; this was something I didn't know about her and anytime she tells me something I have never knew, it always leaves me guessing.

"Because it's a cute, hopeful love story,"

"Ah, yes, hopeful love to lonely rich men and prostitutes everywhere," I chuckle in amusement, I could tell Clarissa was getting a kick out of it too.

"Or just dreamers like me," Riss sighs, turning over onto her back. "Not like Prince Charming on a white horse love, just something simple, not over the top…" she trails off. "Okay, I'll admit, I have never been in love, so I wouldn't know what it feels like,"

"And what makes you think that you're not loved?" I ask, leaning my elbow on my mattress and propping my head in my hand.

"Like I said, I've never been in love, so I don't know what it's like, for me or for anyone else." I find it hard to believe she was never in love, I think everyone, at this point in our lives, has been in love at least twice.

"You're going to have to try harder when it comes to convincing me about that," I confess, a slight grin plays on my face. "You're twenty-six and you have _never_ been in love,"

"So, you're twenty-seven and you've been in love, so you tell me," Clarissa turns her eyes toward me, away from the ceiling.

"It's great, something you'd probably never realize you're feeling until you really think about it," I explain. "You get so caught up in the moment sometimes, with that other person, that no one else or nothing else matters," There was a small pause between the two of us, as we edged closer to each other.

"And have you ever felt that with anyone else, besides Kristen?" Clarissa whispers, spellbound by everything I was telling her.

"Yeah, I have…" It was at that moment, as I searched through Clarissa's expression in her deep brown eyes that I understood she was telling the truth. Never once have I seen someone so star struck over something as simple as love, everything love is and all the fairy tale-esque definitions of love.

We inch closer to each other until the gap between us closes and our lip meet. My right hand traces over her cheek as she grabs hold of my waist pulling herself closer to me. I felt the adrenaline in my veins rise as her lips pressed so passionately to mine; I felt it, I felt that moment and to me, Clarissa Abigail Train was it and I knew she felt it too, she may not realize it just yet.

Somehow I found myself able to grab hold of her and lift myself up, to where we were both now straight up. I felt Clarissa's pale soft hands running through my hair and not too long after that did we break off our kiss, if only for a moment, just to breathe. The heavy panting took its roll with us again as Clarissa let her arms hang loosely around my neck. "I love you," I whisper.

Clarissa's eyes just stared back at me, in awe, not sure of how to react or what to say and somewhere between then and lying her down on my bed continuing from where we had left off the last time, she had lost the shirt she had on, exposing a rainbow colored bra covered in tiny hearts.

I haven't done something like this in, what feels like, ages; if you don't tally the three random women after Kristen. There was a difference between them, Kristen and Clarissa; I didn't care for them, I didn't care for anything once Kristen up and decided to leave me and cancel our wedding, I loved Kristen, more than anything but when she left me, I felt my entire world begin to crumble down.

When Clarissa began traveling with Cody and I, things began to change, I began to change; there was no more late night drinking or sleeping with random women to ease my own pain, the minute Clarissa would open her mouth and tell a story or share a joke, I felt myself completely taken over by her beautiful personality, and I'm even more in love with her now as I was then.

I could hear the moans in her kisses and soon I took things back to how they were going before in the locker room, earlier this evening; lightly trailing my lips over her jaw line and her neck, allowing my right hand to explore her bust. Clarissa's breathing changes as she mumbles through her moans my name. "Teddy,"

I keep myself occupied with my mission to completely satisfy her, disregarding the feeling of her manicured tips in my bare back. I have never felt so uncontrollable of my own actions before. My hand tugs on the cup of her bra as she repeats herself. "Teddy," I pull on her bra completely exposing her left breast; my fingers began to play with her perky nipple.

Suddenly, I feel Clarissa's palm push against my chest, her eyes examined mine as I realized her brows were arched in sadness. I took a second to catch my breath. "Are you alright?" I ask in a whisper, replacing my hand from her chest and brushing her loose bangs from her eyes.

Clarissa's lips begin to quiver and all of the sudden gentle, quiet tears began to stream down her face. "I'm so sorry," she trembles. "But I can't do it," She pushes me off of her stumbling onto her feet, on her way out of my room, she picks up a random shirt off of my floor and then disappears down the hall.

What the hell just happened?

**x – X – x**

I followed her downstairs; to find her now dressed in one of my old Legacy t-shirts, sitting with her knees to her chest on my sofa. I quietly walk over, talking the empty spot next to her and rubbing her back lightly. I could hear her lightly sobbing into herself. "Hey," I murmur. "Can we talk?"

Clarissa picks up her head, rubbing her eyes from all of the tears. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha – ave done tha – at," she tries to catch her breath.

"No, don't say that, if you weren't feeling it I don't want you to do anything you'd regret later on," I reply; that's the last thing I want her to feel.

After my girlfriend is relaxed she resituates herself, crossing her legs Indian style. "Don't get me wrong – it isn't you – I want to but I just can't," she struggles with the words to explain it. "I was talking to my sister the other night, the night you were reading the Cosmo magazine; she tells me I'm in love, that we're in love but I don't know…" I have never met anyone so confused about being attracted to someone else.

"I like you Teddy, I do and I care about you a lot," Her eyes scan mine; she still has that hint of sadness floating around her expression. "You're an incredible person; I've never met someone so zealous and outgoing like you before," I gave her time to speak and get her feelings out, didn't want her to think that I didn't care or something, because I do.

"But I think things are just moving too fast, considering we haven't even been out on a date yet," Clarissa confesses. "It has nothing to do with you or the way you acted, because believe me, I was feeling it and all but I want to really get to know you before we do anything like that, anything that serious."

She does have a point, things are a bit fast paced for us and like she said, we haven't even been out on one date yet so spending some quality time together and getting to know each other a little more wouldn't be a bad thing. "How about tomorrow?" I offer. "We can do whatever you want; we have the entire day off to do something,"

"It'd be nice, considering we have spent little to no time with each other," she plants a light smile on her lips. "I'll hold you to that entire day of anything."

"I don't break promises," I chuckle.

Clarissa leans back against the couch. "I'm so tired," she comments, with her hands on her face before placing them back in her lap.

I rest my hand on her leg, giving her a comforting smile. "Then, please, let's go to bed," she brings her hands down and looks me with a small smile before either of us get up and proceed back upstairs.

I can already tell I have a big day ahead of me although her sister is right, she deserves to be happy and nothing is going to stop me from fulfilling that wish.

* * *

Oh yay, Clarissa and Teddy are gonna go on their first date, how cute! (:  
Hope this chapter was great, sorry for the tad bit of sexual content, don't kill me!

_Xoxoxoxo_  
_**Shelly **_


	41. What Makes You Happy

Finally, after such a long wait, Clarissa and Ted are back! Woot!  
Really guys, I am terribly sorry that the last time I updated was before my first semester of college.

Cristi is amazing and helped me get this rolling.  
Gave me this awesome song by Blake Shelton called _Who Are You When I'm Not Looking? _So a major song credit to him.

I thank you guys for your undying support in this fiction, it is like you guys have made Clarissa into a real person to me, I have lost sleep over how to put her together but you all seem to be quite pleased with her development and that means the world to me.

Now, please, enjoy!

* * *

**Me, You and My Medication**

**Chapter Forty-One: What Makes You Happy**

It was Friday morning in the DiBiase household, a day that should be like any other; but frankly it's not. Why? Well, because today was going to go down in the history books as the best day ever.

I turned to the left side of my bed where - last time I checked - my girlfriend was laying. Much to my surprise, there wasn't a strand of pink hair to be seen. Throwing my legs over the side of my bed, my feet quickly found my old slippers, they weren't the most fashionable of footwear but hey they are comfortable, and my mom bought them for me. I threw whatever shirt I could find on the floor and lazily made my way to my bedroom door.

As I reached the top of my stairs, I could hear the faint sound of music playing off my television, as well as the occasional, "This isn't fair, Clarissa!" coming from Cody. A smile came across my face when I saw my girlfriend; clad in seventies get-up, as well as my best friend dancing along to Kesha's hit single 'Tik Tok'. Based on the 'x's that were coming from Cody's side of the screen, he should really consider just keeping his day job. Funny thing was, they were so caught up in their dance off that they failed to notice me walk over and join my dog Riggs on the couch.

Gosh, there was never a dull moment with these two!

When their song came to an end, Cody nearly collapsed with exhaustion while Clarissa did herself a little victory dance. "You couldn't pick anything with a little more of a challenge to it?" Clarissa says, a smirk glazed her pink lips completely. "That was literally a warm up."

Cody, on the other hand, was still trying to catch his breath. "So nice for you to think so," He pants. He gets up off the floor and plops right next to me and Riggs. "You're finally up," he remarks.

"I got up about five minutes ago," I reply. I got up off the couch; my eyes moved from Cody to Clarissa, she looked slightly uncomfortable now that I was in the room. I guess she's still ill at ease about last night.

"Mornin' sweetheart," I smile lightly. I glance over her outfit and a slight chuckle comes out. "You're lookin' quite colorful today,"

Her face puts on a light blush and she doesn't say a word to my compliment. "Hope you didn't forget about today," I brought up. "Because I have an entire day planned out for the two of us."

The glow in her expression changed. If she seriously thought I was all talk and nothing else, I don't know who the hells she's confused me with.

Today is going to be an extremely good day.

**x – X – x**

Within an hour or so, we hit the road with the radio playing and the fresh, cool air and sunny day lay out before us. I had it out for a stop at this small, very popular Chinese buffet. It's probably nothing like the one she's got back home but I either way I bet Riss will still enjoy it.

And she did.

We must have been there for two or three hours, playing with our food and such. She tried to teach me how to use chopsticks, it was a good attempt but none the less, I still can't.

"The sushi here is fantastic," she exclaims after the struggle with the chopsticks was over. "We definitely need to come here again!"

By the time the waitress came with the check, we were so caught up in a chopstick sword fight we didn't even realize the check on the table until afterward. Clarissa reached for her bag, placed it on her lap and went digging for her wallet, as I looked over the check, this was nothing. "What do you think you're doing, Miss. Train?" I asked.

"Paying for –"

"Oh, no, you aren't." I smirked.

Totally Miss. Independent, doesn't she know what it really means to be treated to a date? I don't know how she grew up, but down south it doesn't go that way.

"Fine, I'll take my cookie instead," Clarissa sticks her tongue out and then pouts. As I laid the money out, I watched as she cracked it open, took a piece of the cookie and ate it. Her eyes scrolled slowly across the paper.

"What's it say?" I asked.

"_Hearts are not to be had as a gift, hearts are to be earned." _She says. There's slowness in her words and a short silence before she exclaims; "Go ahead, read yours!"

So I cracked mine open as well, torn the paper out of the shell and read it. _"Love is the only medicine for a broken heart."_

Clarissa's eyes widen for only a second and then her gaze returns to normal. "You know its good luck to save your fortune," she comments. Her brown eyes gleam toward my hazel ones.

"Then we shall," I declare.

* * *

I took her to this community fair that they had going on, sort of like an amusement park; it had rides, little booths and games to play. When she first starting traveling with Codes and I, she said that Florida usually has them a lot, she knew that threw Stephen and she used to drag him a lot in the beginning of their careers to go and see one. The rides were her favorite, as soon as she saw the Music Express she literally flipped. "Can we go on it Teddy, pretty please, can we go?" Gosh, Rissa was just like a little kid in a candy store.

I smiled. "Of course we can," she gripped my hand tightly, and made a run for the line. Her white heels clicked the pavement as I stumbled behind trying to keep up with her.

Boy, oh boy, is she really something or what?

**x – X – x**

By the time the ride was over, I was so dizzy that I barely could see straight. Clarissa giggled as I stumbled a bit once I got off. "You're too funny, T-Bear," she says, grabbing hold of me. "Come on, it wasn't that bad!"

We went for some cotton candy soon after and just strolled around the area. This place was incredible; no wonder Riss finds so much enjoyment here.

The majority of our day was spent at the fair, the sun was already down and by this time we were spending some quality time back at my house in the backyard. I had a dinner going on in the kitchen and a bonfire outside, a little bit of talking in between, the radio was on, so every now and then a song that we both liked would go on and we'd listen and reminisce about whatever it reminded us of.

As one song finished and moved onto the next, a familiar tune came on, it was country, which I'm fond of and as it played I realized what song it was. "Hey," I said to grab her attention, she stared up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "You wanna slow dance?" I asked.

A light blush stirred up on her cheeks as I stood up and held out my hand for her to take. She did, I assisted her on her feet, my other hand glided gently around her waistline. Clarissa is so small, if I didn't know her as well as I do, I would think she doesn't eat but the girl eats more than me, that's for sure.

_My, oh, my, you're so good looking__, __hold yourself together like a pair of bookends__ b__ut I've not tasted all you're cooking__, __who are you when I'm not looking?__  
_

She rested her head to my shoulder. "Today's been…" she hesitated to find the right word. "A really amazing day," her voice was soft, almost like a whisper. I smile, although she can't see it, I had a mission today and I accomplished it.

"I'm glad you had fun today," I replied. "That was the whole point," I chuckled a little. My eyes watched Clarissa's; they were focused on our intertwined fingers. "What're you looking at?"

"I'm not that good of a cook," she comments. She must have been listening to the song.

I chuckled, "I'm not too much of a cook myself," I reply.

_Do you pour a little something on the rocks__, __slide down the hallway in your socks?__  
__When you undress, do you leave a path__, __then sink to your nose in a bubble bath?_

I chuckle lightly as we continued to slow dance in small circles. "What's so funny there, Mr. DiBiase?" Clarissa's dark brown eyes met mine; her pink lips glistened as she spoke.

"I don't know," I reply. "That just sounds so much like you," I confess. It does, actually, a lot like her, probably due to the fact that she's such a playful, childish person. Honestly, I wouldn't want her any other way than that.

* * *

We went inside after the music had ended, it was dark out, the air was beginning to get cooler and we were more than just tired. Now, we were up in my bedroom, I had just gotten comfortable in some old pajama's while Clarissa was off in my master bathroom taking a bubble bath in the Jacuzzi tub. I made her leave the door open only to keep an eye on her, neither of us wanted a repeat of last week's incident.

She had the radio on low, her bubble gum pink hair was wet and tied up and her body was covered by the undying supply of bubbles. "You know, its little things like these that make me envy you," she giggles, picking up the bubbles in her hand and blowing on them. "This tub is absolutely amazing; I wish my house could fit one," she sighs.

I didn't say a word; instead I just leaned on the door frame and watched her. I could never exactly find what I felt was so attractive about her, there's definitely something about her…

Suddenly the ringing of her phone threw me off. Clarissa reached over and grasped the Hello Kitty casing. Her eyes catch the caller ID and then she answers. "Hey Kirsty, hold on lemme put you on speaker!"

"Say hi to Teddy!" she exclaims.

"Hey, Ted!" Kirsty replies.

"What's up, Kirst?" I ask. I walk over to the edge of the tub and sit down.

"Actually, I wanted to ask both of you a favor," her sister starts. "I know you guys are going to be in town in the next week or two, and I was wondering if you guys would like to come over to mom and dad's for dinner on one of those nights,"

"Okay…" Clarissa responds.

"They miss you, haven't seen you since your birthday, and they got all excited to hear you would be in town," Kirsten explains. "And no, I didn't tell them about the hospital thing, so you have nothing to worry about," Clarissa sighs in relief, I know the last thing that she'd want from her folks is tension. "So are you up for it?"

Clarissa looks up to me, not saying one word; I guess just looking for approval. It didn't seem like a bad idea, so I nodded in agreement.

"Of course!" my girlfriend says with a smile in her tone.

"Awesome, I call you the day of for a time,"

"That'd be perfect,"

Not too long later did they both hang up. I handed Clarissa a towel and left her to her privacy, wandering back into my bedroom after closing the bathroom door. She emerged only five minutes later, I was already lying down in bed, the television was on and my focus was only on that for a few seconds.

Clarissa laid her head on my bicep; her brown eyes stared at me, waiting to get my attention. When I turned and faced her, she smiled again. "You are the best boyfriend ever," she says quietly. "Thank you for such an amazing day, I really appreciate it."

When I told her I loved her, I meant it. When she told me she would rather wait to see if we were ready for a deeper step in our relationship, I accepted it. I am willing to prove to her that no matter, I respect her and that nothing, not even sex can change the feeling I have for her.

And only when she's ready, when she see's that I am not playing games, will she know that I really, truly do love her.

* * *

I love you guys and I look forward to your reviews and comments!  
Thank you guys so much for making this fiction such a hit!  
I am already thinking of more, actually, its been in production for a while now!

_Stay Well! _


End file.
